Legend of Zelda Total Drama Island!
by UnleashTheDinosaurs
Summary: 22 characters from all over Hyrule have signed up to take part in a reality TV show called LoZ Total Drama Island! They will split into two teams and take part in dangerous, drama filled challenges. The team that loses the challenge will have to vote off one of their fellow team members. What will happen on LoZ...Total...Drama...Island? T for mild swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin

**_Hey! I hope you enjoy this story/competition! _**

**_In this story Link form Twilight Princess will be called "Twilight", Link from OoT will be named "Time", and Link from Skyward Sword will be called "Sky"_**

**_Zelda from Twilight Princess will be "TP Zelda" (go figure), and Zelda from Skyward Sword will be called "SS Zelda"_**

**_Remember all the characters personalities have been pushed to their full extent so if some may seem "OOC" you know why._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Legend of Zelda characters or the Total Drama Island show. _**

* * *

The camera zooms in on to Shadow Link fixing his shaggy purple hair and staring off into the distance. We hear an _'Ahem' _from somewhere behind the camera. Shadow quickly snaps out of it and mouths, _'Is it on?' _ Shadow seems to get a reply and quickly faces back to the camera.

"Wellllllcommmeeee! To the Legend of Zelda Total Drama Island! I'm your host, Shadow Link! Now we've had many, many audition tapes sent to us from all over Hyrule to be a part of this reality tv show and have the chance to win 100,000,000 Rupees! Oh, what perfect timing, our contestants have finally arrived!" Shadow exclaimed as large boat sailed in.

The first person to come out was TP Zelda. She was wearing her original princess gown. Shadow laughed her choice of clothes, _Shes not going to survive this competition._

TP Zelda quickly turned to face Shadow with a deathly look. "Is there a problem here?" She asked with all of her sass. Shadow just smirked.

"Oh, no, there's no problem. Enjoy your stay Princess." Shadow said as she walked down the boardwalk towards the end of the boardwalk with sass. Yes, Twilight Princess Zelda was extremely fierce. Meanwhile, a few more people had started to come off the boat.

"Malon, Ciela, Tetra… Oh! Mr Postman!" Shadow said as he saw the famous Postman running off the boat.

"HEEEEYYYYY!" The Postman shouted running towards Shadow Link. Unfortunately, Shadow was much to close to the edge of the boardwalk and the Postman accidentally tripped off the ledge and into the disgusting, murky waters.

"WATCH OUT!" Navi shouted to the Postman _**after**_ he fell into the water. Shadow merely smiled and walked over to Navi.

"Hey! It's everyone's favourite fairy!" Shadow exclaimed walking towards the fluttering creature.

"No it's not." Time stated, as he just had to spend a 5 hour boat ride with _"everyone's favourite fairy" _constantly shouting in his ear.

More contestants started to appear out of the boat, including Fi, Shiek, Ilia, and the Bean Seller who was munching on some beans. Shadow was quick to notice and grabed them out of his hands.

"No food. You will eat what our staff feeds you." Shadow said.

"But I can't be the Bean seller without my beans. They're everything about me!" The usually lazy Bean Seller was now practically begging for his beans back. Shadow shrugged and tossed them into the murky waters then continued to introduce the contestants, leaving the Bean seller devastated.

Next came Ruto, Midna, the fabulous Ghirahim, and Gannondorf.

"Soon… I will take over this entire island! HAHAHA!" Ganondorf exclaimed, laughing sinisterly. Everyone was staring. Ganon coughed.

"Uh… I mean… World peace?" Ganon said. He was recently trying to become a nicer guy by volunteering, taking therapy, and taking some anger management pills (that he usually forgot to take). Though nobody really thinks it's really working.

The last of the people got off the boat, including Groose, Astrid, Zant, and Twilight Princess Link (A.K.A Twilight.) As Twilight stepped off the boat most of the girls sighed mentioning things about him being dreamy, handsome, or just drop-dead gorgeous. Those sighs turned into squeals when Twilight gave them a smirk.

Suddenly, from behind a nearby tree, a small plump kitten jumped out. Most ignored it, but when Twilight saw it, he couldn't help but pick it up and cuddle it like it was the most precious thing in the entire world.

"Awh! That's so cute how he loves animals…" Malon sighed.

"_You're such a good kitty…Yes you are! Awhh who's the fluffiest and most adorable kitten in the entire land of hyrule? You are! Yes you areeee~!" _Twilight spoke to the small kitten. He was going from cute to crazy cat lady, and everyone was starting to think that he was weird.

Shadow silently counted the number of contestants. _We're missing three?_

"_Get up you lazybones!" _Shadow heard from the ship. It sounded like a young, energetic girl. _Ah, SS Zelda... _Shadow thought.

There was a large scream escaping Sky's mouth as the contestants noticed him being pushed off the boat by, what a surprise, SS Zelda.

SS Zelda just giggled as Sky climbed out of the waters with a tired look on his face and rubbing his eyes. *Insert fan girl squeals*

"What in Din's name was that?!" Sky said hearing the loud and obnoxious fan girl squeal.

"Your invisible fan girls! Didn't you know that they follow you everywhere?" Shadow said, matter-of-fact. Sky cringed at the thought of _invisible fan girls _watching his every move…

"That still leaves one person missing… Who is it?" Shadow inquired. Suddenly, a large pot flew out of no where are smashed in the back of Shadow's head.

Everyone gasped.

He probably would have gotten hurt if there wasn't a heart inside of the pot to heal him.

"What the he-" Shadow stopped mid-sentence as he realized what was going on. This was the last contestant.

"Oh! It's the Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A-Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point!" Shadow said happily, while everyone else was staring at him like he was crazy.

"And I thought it was weird of you to accept the Bean Seller…" Time mumbled under his breath.

Line

All 22 contestants were gathered around the fire pit while Shadow Link was stating the rules of the game.

"Okay, here's the deal. You guys will be split into two teams. The Fat Moblins and the Aggravating Octoroks. Every three days, there will be a new challenge that you must win to obtain invincibility for your team. The team that doesn't win will have to vote off one of their players to walk the dock of shame and never, EVER, return to the island again. So, who's ready?" Shadow explained excitedly.

"I am!" Said the Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A-Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point with a surprisingly squeaky voice.

"Great! Okay, The Fat Moblins are…

SS Zelda

Sky

Ganondorf

Midna

Shiek

Bean Seller

Malon

Ilia

Groose

Ciela

And the Said the Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A-Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point… May I just call you Random-Floating-Pot for short? Really, it's quite a mouthful…"

"Sure!" Said the Random-Floating-Pot.

"Yay! We're on the same team together!" SS Zelda said to Sky as she ran up and gave him a big hug. Groose glared at him and mumbled something about Zelda.

"Yeah, but we're on the same team as that guy too…" Sky whispered pointing to Ganondorf.

"Oh, he can't be that bad. I think we should say hi!" SS Zelda said running over to Ganondorf.

"Zelda! Get back here!"

"Okay, now for the Aggravating Octoroks,

TP Zelda

Twilight

Ghirahim

Navi

Fi

Ruto

Zant

Tetra

Time

Astrid

And the Postman!" Shadow announced as the teams started to group.

"Darn, not with that cute boy…" Ghirahim said disapprovingly, as walked towards his group.

"Cute boy…?" Ruto asked, being the only one that heard Ghirahim.

"That one right there." Ghirahim said, licking his lips. He pointed to Sky who was trying to convince SS Zelda not to befriend Ganondorf.

"That's kinda gross…" Ruto said quietly as she slowly crept away from Ghirahim. She had nothing wrong with him until she saw him lick his lips… That was weird…

"Okay, Fat Moblins go to the left cabin, and the Aggravating Octoroks in the right. Go unpack your things and meet me back here in an hour for your very first challenge!" Shadow exclaimed as the contestants groaned and slowly trudged though the mud to their cabins.

* * *

_**(The Fat Moblins)**_

"Darn, we're not on the same team as Twilight." Ilia sighed as she was unpacking her stuff next to Malon.

"I know! I wish I was on the other team. I have my eye on Time…" Malon said dreamily.

"You like Time? I don't know… His nose is kind of pointy…"

"Yeah and I suppose the _crazy cat lady _is better?"

"Hey! He's not crazy! I think it's sweet how he likes cats."

Meanwhile…

"Wait this isn't fair!" Groose stated angrily looking at his team members.

"What isn't fair?" Midna asked.

"Our team! We have a Random-Float-Pot that breaks on contact with anything _**and**_ 6 girls!" Groose said, his voice dripping with jealousy and annoyance.

"No we don't, we have 5 girls." Sheik argued.

"Nuh-uh. See, we have the two horse chicks, the fairy, this weird skin-colored girl-"

"Hey!" Midna interrupted, but Groose ignored her and continued.

"Zelda, and you. That's 6, right?" Groose said counting his fingers.

"I'm not a girl!" Shiek said angrily.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Uh, yes you are."

"No!"

"Yeah cause your feminine walk, defined butt, and obvious breasts definitely make you a man." Groose said sarcastically.

"Excuse me?!"

_**Meanwhile, with the Aggravating Octoroks…**_

"I can't believe this! Shadow told me I would be staying in a 5 Star hotel!" TP Zelda said angrily trying to look for an outlet to plug in her curling iron.

"I had sensed that this horrible event would take place…" Astrid stated sadly.

"Then why you come here in the first place?" Ruto asked Astrid rudely.

"…Um…" Astrid mumbled trying to think of a good answer.

"Ugh! And there are no outlets! How am I supposed to curl my hair?!" TP Zelda nearly shouted.

"Why do you need to curl your hair? You look beautiful already." Twilight said as Zelda blushed.

"Wow… That's so sweet of you Twilight!" TP Zelda said. Ruto stared in jealousy.

"OKAY CAMPERS LETS GO!" Shadow shouted to them from the fire pit.

And very first Total Drama Island challenge began!

* * *

All 22 campers found themselves atop a one-thousand feet high cliff all in their swimsuits.

"Wow..." Ilia sighed looking at Twilight's abs.

"You think his body's good, just look at Time's!" Malon said. Midna jokingly gagged at the girl's comments.

"Okay, your first challenge is a classic. All you have to do is jump off of this one-thousand feet high cliff into the shark infested waters." Shadow said making it sound like a piece of cake.

Everyone froze in fear.

"There's a small circle of clean, clear waters with no sharks...Well we hope so anyways. That's where you want to land. The team with the most members who make a good dive and are still alive gets a reward that will help them in the next part of the challenge."

"This shouldn't be too hard." Said SS Zelda.

"Oh, and before we start, I forgot to mention earlier, over there is the confessional. You can use it to tell the audience what's really going on, or just your thoughts on something. Remember, the more you use it, the more screen time!"

* * *

_**(In the Confessional)**_

"Geez, this thing is almost as disgusting as the bathroom on my ship..." Tetra says eyeing the bathroom stall that they call "the Confessional".

"Okay! More talk, more fame! That's what Shadow says. Hmm... What should I talk about?" TP Zelda debates as she tries to figure out what she should talk about.

"This is going to be easy. Me, Groose, and Sky jump off ledges all the time! Our team is sure to win!"

* * *

"First up, the Aggravating Octoroks!" Shadow said, excited to get the challenge started.

None of them moved.

"C'mon someone has to go."

"I'll go!" Says Ruto as she backs up and prepares to jump.

Ruto does a perfect dive into the safe zone as her team cheers.

"That kind of looked like fun..." Time says quietly.

"It did! Lets go!" Twilight says happily as he jumps off the edge followed by Time. They both land in the safe zone.

"Next?" Shadow said not really as a question, more of a command. The rest of the team just stared. Suddenly we hear _wooings _and _cheers_ coming from a young pirate who is currently jumping off the edge.

But she doesn't land in the safe zone.

Those cheers turn into screams as she swims away to the shore for her life.

* * *

_**(In the Confessional)**_

"omgomgomgomgomgomgomg! Tetra was almost eaten by sharks!" Ghirahim says as he panics for his life.

"Yes, Tetra not landing in the safe waters is quite a terrible mishap. But I can sense that shes fine." Astrid says to the camera.

* * *

Tetra is sitting on the shores of the beach hugging her legs close to her in a fetal position rocking back and forth.

* * *

_**(In the Confessional)**_

"Yes, Tetra's fine." Astrid states again.

* * *

"Next?" Shadow asks happily.

"From my calculations, I can assume that there's a 11% chance of me landing in the safe zone and actually surviving..." Fi says looking over the edge and calculating numbers in her head.

"That's nice, now jump off the edge! Our shows can only be an hour long you know." Shadow says checking his watch.

"I can't do it!"

"Okay."

"R-really? That's it? It's okay?"

"Yep. Just go take the escalator over there."

"By the Goddesses! Thank you!"

"Wait, there's always a catch."

"w-what?"

Shadow Link puts a Cucoo hat on Fi's head.

"You have to wear this for the rest of the day." Shadow says with a smile. Fi sighes and goes down the escalator.

"What?! No, no, no, no, no! That's not fair! I'm not jumping either!" Zant whines as Shadow pops another ugly Cucoo hat on to him.

After seeing those ridiculous hats, Navi, Ghirahim, (A resisting) TP Zelda, and Astrid finally make their jump and thankfully land in the safe zone.

"C'mon postman..." Shadow said edging him on.

"I-I don't know about this..."

Shadow huffed and ripped his mail bag off of the Postman and threw it off the cliff.

"HEEEEEEYYYYY!" The Postman shouted jumping off the edge to retrieve his mailbag

"So that's 8 successful jumpers, 2 Cucoos, and 1 camper that will need definitely therapy! Okay Fat Moblins, think you can beat that?" Shadow said as if that was a good thing.

"We can do this, right Sky?" Said the always positive SS Zelda.

"*Yawns* Yeah... I guess..." Sky said very dreary as he walked towards the end of the cliff. Sky all of the sudden felt very nervous looking down into the waters.

"You can do it Sky!" Ciela cheered.

"Uh...umm...I-I-AAAAAHHHHHH!" Sky scream as SS Zelda pushed him off the cliff and quickly dived after, both landing in the safe zone.

Groose slicked his hair back before making a great big leap into the waters. Unfortunely for him, he didn't land in the safe waters and the top of his pompadour was bitten off by a shark. Groose's first reaction was to knock the shark out cold.

"Did he just kill that shark?" Sheik said sort of nervous. Though he had a strong persona, he always had a love for animals.

"I want to kill one! My turn!" Ganondorf shouted happily as he jumped off the ledge landing right beside a shark. Instead of successfully knocking it out or killing it like Groose, the Shark bit his butt as Ganondorf let out a girly scream.

The rest of his team were shocked.

"Oh don't be such scaredy cats guys." Midna said calmly as she stepped off of the cliff. Malon, Ilia, and Ciela decided it would be fine too to jump off.

All that was left was Shiek, the Bean Seller, and the Random Floating Pot. Shadow checked his watch again. _This is taking too long._

Shadow took out a package of fake magic beans and threw them into the water causing the Bean Seller to get off up his but and jump after them.

"MY MAGIC BEEEEEAAAAANNNNSSS!" He shouted. After that the Random Floating Pot gladly jumped off the edge but sank to the bottom of the waters. Shadow sent an intern to scuba dive and collect the pot.

"Hmm..." Sheik thought for a moment, "Hand me one of those hats."

Shadow handed him a hat and as Sheik walked down the escalator.

"Great! So that's 10 jumpers and 1 Cucco! The Fat Moblins win!"

* * *

The cameras show the Fat Moblins happily pulling a large cart that held pieces that were needed to build a hot tub. They we're all humming the main Legend of Zelda theme.

Meanwhile...

The Aggravating Octoroks have hardly move an inch from where they started trying to move the heavy crates.

"UGH! I wasn't made for this torture!" TP Zelda complained.

"I know! This is unfair!" Zant whined.

"You shouldn't be talking, you're the one who made us lose!" Time said angrily to Zant.

"It's not all my fault! Fi's wearing a Cucoo hat too!" Zant pointed out like a little kid. Fi didn't respond, she wasn't one to pick a fight.

"HEY! LISTEN!" Navi shouted, getting everyone's attention. "All this fighting won't get us anywhere. We can still win this thing!"

"Navi is right, I can still feel good energies." Astrid said calmly.

"Yeah! If we can all work as a team!" Twilight encouraged.

"YEAH!" Said the entire team.

"ANNNNDDD THE WINNERS OF THIS CHALLENGE ARE THE FAT MOBLINS!"

The team could hear Shadow's annoying voice from the campfire. _Damn..._

* * *

___**(In the Confessional)**_

"So close...We actually got our team to work together for a second there..." Time said sadly.

"NO NO NO NO NO! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Zant whined.

"MWAHAHA! I WON! Now all I have to do is win all of the challenges and take over the entire world!" Ganondorf said evilly.

* * *

While the Fat Moblins were having an awesome hot tub party, the Aggravating Octoroks were sitting at the camp fire listening to Shadow.

"I only have 10 bottles of red potion beside me. Now, when I call your name, you will come up here collect some of this red potion. Hopefully it can heal some of your injuries from the challenges. If you have a bottle of the potion you will be staying for the next challenge. If not, you must walk the dock of shame and never, EVER return to this island again."

"Oh dear..." Astrid mumbled quietly.

"Okay, TP Zelda!" Shadow said. Zelda stood up and took her bottle of red potion.

"The Postman, Twilight, Astrid, Ghirahim, Tetra, Navi, Time, and Ruto..." All 8 came up to collect their potions.

"Now, I only have one potion left... And it's going to..." Shadow paused for the effect while Zant was chewing his fingernails.

...

...

"Fi!"

Fi let out a big sigh and took her bottle of red potion form Shadow's hands.

"Zant, The dock of shame is a-that-a-way." Shadow said as if this were a happy moment. Zant sighed and slowly made his way to the end of the dock.

Right before Zant stepped on the boat he dropped to his knees and started crying.

"NO NO NO NO NO! IT'S NOT FAIR! I WAS SUPPOSED TO WINNNN!" Zant whined as two interns had to drag him off.

"Well that was exciting!" Shadow said happily as the campers just glared at him. "Now go get some sleep and be prepared for your next challenge!"

* * *

"To the Fat Moblins!" Groose said raising a glass of some fruit punch.

"To the Fat Moblins!" The entire team chanted again clinking their glasses against each others.

And they partied all through the night.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear your thoughts on the characters! I'm also looking for interns, so let me know if you'd like to make an appearance as an intern.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Shooting Gallery

**Hey I'm back!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me!**

**Now without further ado, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda nor the Total Drama Island series.**

* * *

"Last week on LoZ Total Drama Island…

22 campers arrived on this island and learned that they'll be spending the next 8 weeks here on this beautiful island!" Shadow exclaims with a smile as the rusty sign behind him collapses.

"The campers faced their very first challenge; to jump off a one-thousand feet cliff into shark infested waters. After many screams of terror and cucoo hats, the Fat Moblins won the challenge, granting them invincibility. When it was time for elimination it all came down to two campers, Fi and Zant. Fi is an extremely intelligent being, almost too intelligent when she calculated her chances of actually surviving the challenge and decided not to jump. Zant thought this "wasn't fair" and decided not to jump either. In the end, Zant was the one to walk the dock of shame and... hesitantly... stepped onto the boat and left the island. Now there are only 21 campers left. Who will make enemies? Lovers? Or even alliances? Find out now on LoZ…Total…Drama…Island!"

* * *

All 21 contestants were lining up to collect food from the only chef on the island, Henya.

"What's for breakfast Mrs. Henya?" SS Zelda asks very giddy. Henya just growls and plops a big scoop of… some sort of wiggling substance on Zelda's plate… SS Zelda gags a little but tries to put on a fake smile in case she offends Henya.

Sky walks up to grab his food and lets out a large yawn. Henya throws a scoop of her wiggling soup in his face.

"WAKE UP!" Henya shouts at him in her loud, booming voice. Everyone stares at her in fear.

"Uh… I'm not really that hungry anymore…" Ruto says quietly as she puts her plate back. Others starts to agree that they aren't very hungry either.

"Ugh, watch and learn people…" Groose says as he slicks his (half-bitten) pompadour and makes his way over to Henya.

"Hello Mrs...uh...Henya~" Groose says seductively towards Henya. But Henya just glares back at him.

"So… you must have some other food that you keep for yourself and Shadow in the back somewhere…don't you?" Groose asks still in his seductive mode. Everyone's grossed out by the way Groose is flirting with the angry old woman. But he's willing to do whatever it takes to get some real food.

"Yeah." Henya answers in a sharp and irritating voice.

"Maybe we could share it to that beautiful sunrise outside… What do you say beautiful?"

Henya growls and throws a pile of her "soup" in his hair.

"Why does everyone feel the need to ruin my hair?!"

"YOU'LL EAT MY SOUP AND YOU'LL LIKE IT!"

"Y-yes m-mam'…" Groose whimpers as he walks to the table with the rest of his team.

"Goooooooood morning campers! I hope you enjoyed your breakfast!" Shadow says with a smile as he walks into the main lobby. Everyone glares at his comment.

"Okay, your next challenge will be easy! It's….. Archery!"

"How in Din's name am I supposed to do any archery?" The Random Floating Pot says angrily. A few of the Aggravating Octoroks giggle. _They have this in the bag._

"Well, that's up to you!" Shadow says with a grin.

* * *

Both teams arrive at an large archery camp.

"Each team member will get a chance to shoot an arrow into the target. The closer you are to the center of the target, ther more points you get! The team with the most points gets to choose their top 3 archers to compete in the final round while the other team's archers will be randomly selected. So, let's start with the Fat Moblins!" Shadow says excitedly.

* * *

_**(In the confessional)**_

"There's no way those Fat Moblins will win. Lets face it; they have a flying flower vase on their team!" Ruto says with a snicker.

"I heard Ruto in here! I'm a Pot, not a vase! There's a big difference!" The Random-Floating-Pot squeaks.

* * *

"I'll go first!" Ciela says, As she goes to pick up a bow and arrow. She pauses for a second before complaining to Shadow.

"Don't you have any bow and arrows that are the size of fairies? Cause this isn't fair!"

"Ugh, I have a feeling I'm going to be hearing that a lot…" Shadow groans. "No, no we don't."

"But I can't even pick it up!"

"I know."

"I won't be able to actually shoot!"

"I know."

"And I won't be able to win for my team!"

"I know."

"UGH!" Ciela shouts, irritated by this stupid competition. She decides to just give up this challenge and takes a step to the side.

"NEXT!" Shadow orders.

"Okay. I can do this!" Midna says as she picks up the bow and aims for the target. Midna let go of her arrow and it lands in the forth ring.

"Darn! So close!" Midna says angrily.

"Yawwnnn..." Sky exhales.

_***Que Fangirl Squeal***_

"Ugh! Leave me alone!" Sky shouts to seemingly no one. _His fan girls are being specifically annoying today_...

"You're up Sky." Shadow says.

"Fine..."

**_"You go Sky!", "We love youu~!", "You're so cuteee~!"_**All of his invisible fan girls cheers. Sky, meanwhile, is rubbing his temples.

"Okay..." Sky says softly, getting focused. He aims for the target and shoots perfectly in the center. The Fat Moblins cheer.

"Wow Sky! I never knew you were so good with an arrow!" SS Zelda says cheerfully.

"Now if only you could be that good at getting out of the friend zone, am I right?" Groose says snarly. Ganondorf laughs with him. Sky immediately shoots them a glare.

"Random-Floating-Pot, your move."

"Umm..." The Random-Floating-Pot floats over to the bow and arrow laying on the ground. "So...What should I do?"

Shadow just shrugs with a smirk.

The Random-Floating-Pot tries to bend over and put the bow and arrow on top of his head, but he ends up falling over and cracking into pieces. Shadow laughed.

"Hahahah! The fact that you even tried is just too good! Oh, but really, SOMEONE GET OVER HERE AND FIX HIM!" Shadow orders.

A young teenage female intern with dark blonde hair and blue eyes comes over and sweeps up the broken Random-Flying-Pot and takes him back to the camp site to be repaired. Shadow winks at the girl, trying to be flirtatious, but the girl just rolls her eyes and walks away.

"Okay, Ganon?" Shadow says looking at his list of contestants. Ganon grunts.

Ganon picks up the bow and arrow that now looks quite small compared to his ginormous hands. Ganon shoots as the arrow barely makes it onto the target. Sky cringes at his archery skills.

"UUUGGGGHHH!" Ganondorf shouts. He forgot to take his pills again... And... it doesn't look too good...

* * *

_**(In the Confessional...)**_

"OMG! He's crazy! He almost killed someone over an arrow!" Malon panicks inside the confessional.

"Wow, Ganon's got quite a temper... I could use this to my advantage..." TP Zelda says sinister.

* * *

Ganondorf had smashed the entire archery sight and even tried to throw a few punches towards Shadow.

The young female intern from earlier and another very unlucky intern had to drag Ganondorf back to the campsite while he was trashing his arms. and shouting some unnecessary words...

Shadow calls another intern to help repair the targets and weapons. The intern had shaggy blonde hair, light blue eyes, and a mainly purple outfit. Shadow smirks at the sight of him.

"Good morning _**Vio**_!" Shadow chirps happily. Vio groans.

"You should get your contestants under control..." Vio says calmly.

"Now, now, what fun would there be in that?" Shadow says. Vio finishes repairing the archery site and starts to take off. Tetra smiles.

"Hes kinda cute..." Tetra whispers to Navi.

"HEY! VIO! LISTEN! TETRA THINKS THAT YOU'RE-" Navi's cut off by Tetra grabbing the fairy and stuffing her in a bottle. Tetra looks up at Vio with a nervous smile. Vio rolls his eyes and walks away.

Everyone else on the Fat Moblins take their shots...

_SS Zelda_**_, forth ring_**

_Sky_**_, Center_**

_Ganondorf_**_, edge of the target_**

_Midna_**_, forth ring_**

_Shiek,_**_ Center_**

_Bean Seller,_**_ not on target_**

_Malon_**_, second ring_**

_Ilia,_**_ first ring_**

_Groose,_**_ third ring_**

_Ciela,_**_ didn't shoot_**

_Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A-Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point, **didn't shoot**_

Total: **_25 points_**

"Ooooookay, Aggravating Octoroks, you're up!" Shadow exclaims.

"I take archery lessons 5 hours a week, this should be a piece of cake." TP Zelda says with sass as she picks up the bow and arrow and aims for the target. Zelda lets go of the arrow and it shoots past the target. Shadow laughs.

"I don't think those lessons are working very well." Shadow says with that _annoying smile of his._ TP Zelda shoots him a glare.

"Whatever..." TP Zelda says whipping her hair around as she steps away.

"Okay, Twilight?" Shadow asks.

"Yay!" Twilight says happily as he aims for the target. He let go as the arrow lands in the center ring.

* * *

_**(In the Confessional...)**_

"What's there not to like about Twilight?" Ilia says dreamily.

"I'm totally going to make Twilight my boyfriend. Yeah, every girl here is crushing on him, but I'm the only one he's complemented so far. So there!" TP Zelda says with a "Z" snap.

"He's just soooo _**manly**_!" Ruto squeals.

"_Awhhh who's a good kitty? you are! Yes you are~~" _Twilight says, cuddling yet another kitten.

* * *

"NEXT!" Shadow orders.

"My turn!" Ghirahim says flamboyantly. Just as Ghirahim is drawing back his arrow, he looks over to Sky and winks. Sky stares back wide-eyed.

"Did he just wink at me?" Sky whispers to SS Zelda.

"Awh! I think he has a crush on you Sky! That's so cute!" SS Zelda responds happily back to Sky.

"Great..." Sky mumbles.

Ghirahim shoot his arrow as it lands in the forth ring.

"Astrid, you're up!" Shadow says. Astrid picks up her bow and arrow.

"I can feel good energies coming from this arrow. I sense that I'll make a good shot." Astrid predicts as she aims to the target. Astrid's arrow flies into the air past the target.

"You know, I don't think your '_predictions_' are working very well..." Time says.

The rest of the team take their shots...

_TP Zelda, **Not on target**_

_Twilight, **Center**_

_Ghirahim, **Forth**** ring**_

_Navi, **Didn't shoot**_

_Fi, **Forth ring**_

_Ruto, **Forth ring**_

_Tetra, **Third ring**_

_Time, **Center**_

_Astrid, **Not on target**_

_Postman, **Outer**_** ring**

Total: **26**

"Annnnnnnddd the Aggravating Octoroks win the first part of the challenge!" Shadow announces.

* * *

**_(In the__ Confessional...)_**

"So close..." SS Zelda says with a sigh.

"GRRRRRRR" Ganondorf grunts.

"Nom nom nom nom nom..." The Bean Seller says as he munches on his magic beans.

* * *

"Aggravating Octoroks, choose your top three archers. As for the Fat Moblins... Your archers will be..." Shadow pauses for effect as he puts his hand in a hat full of the names of the Fat Moblins.

"Midna!" Shadow announces. Letting the team have a sigh of relief.

"Groose!" Groose pumps his fist into the air.

* * *

**_(In the__ Confessional...)_**

"Okay, with Midna and Groose, we might still win this challenge!" Ciela says with a smile.

* * *

"And... The Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A-Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point!" Shadow says with a big smile. The entire team groans.

* * *

**_(In the__ Confessional...)_**

"Never mind..." Ciela mumbles.

"I don't know what the last part of the challenge is, but I do know that we're going to lose. Big time." Shiek says unhappily.

"Yay! That's my name!" The Random-Floating-Pot celebrates.

* * *

**_With the Aggravating Octoroks..._****_  
_**

"Being the team captain, I think I should decide who's going to be our teams archers." TP Zelda says, snooty.

"Who made you the captain?" Time snaps back.

"I did! Since we don't have one, I decided I would be captain."

"That's ridiculous!"

"No it's not! No one else volunteered."

"Because we're supposed to be a team! Not a captain and some followers!"

"HEEEEEEEYYYYY! Mr. Link!" Postman shouts, trying to get his attention.

"Well what are you going to do about it, _pointy-nose_?" TP Zelda insults Time.

"Did you just call me '_Pointy-nose'? _That's really mature of you, you spoiled brat!" Time snaps back.

"HEEEYYYY!" The Postman says trying to get his attention.

"Don't call me spoiled you pointy-nose-freak!" TP Zelda shouts back.

"Well excuuuuussseeee me princess!"

"HEY LISTEN TO THE POSTMAN!" Navi shouts in Time's ear.

"Thanks for killing my ear drums..." Time says sarcastically as he takes a letter from the Postman and opens it.

"_Dear Time,_

_As fun as it is watching you and Zelda fight..._

_HURRY THE HELL UP._

_Lots of love,_

_Shadow :)" _Time says reading the letter. "Okay I think it's only fair if Twilight and I go into the final round."

"Fine, and then I'll go too." TP Zelda says.

"I'm sorry dear Zelda, but according to my calculations, if you join the final round the chances of us winning would be less than 50%." Fi says calculating numbers.

"But that doesn't even make sense! The Fat Moblins have a floating-pot on their team. We have Twilight and Time. It shouldn't matter who the last finalist is." TP Zelda says.

"My calculations never fail me." Fi states.

"What about you Fi? You want to come to the final round?" Twilight asks with a smile.

"Hmm... Well, I suppose it only makes sense..." Fi says debating joining the final round or not.

"What about me? I shot a good shot too!" Ruto exclaims.

"Look I know we all want to join the final part of the challenge, but we don't even know what were going to do. I think our best shot of me, Twilight, and Fi." Time says.

"Fine..." TP Zelda says with a huff.

* * *

"Okay, this is the final part of this week's challenge. First, you must find a way to collect _fire arrows._ After that, you must burn the apple a top one of your teammate's head with the fire arrows that you found. The first camper to burn the apple wins!" Shadow says as he places apples on top of Malon, Ganon, and SS Zelda.

"Midna, you will be shooting the apple on top of Malon..." Shadow orders. Midna smirks making Malon quake with fear.

"Groose, SS Zelda..." Shadow says.

"And the Random-Floating-Pot, Ganon!" Shadow says with a big smile. _This is gonna be good... _

"As for the Arrgavating Octoroks, Twilight, you'll be shooting for Tetra..." Shadow states.

"If you burn my hair, I swear to the goddesses..." Tetra says to Twilight with a grunt.

"Don't worry! I won't!" Twilight says with a big cheesy grin.

"Time, Ruto" Shadow continues.

"And Fi, Astrid." Shadow says.

"I don't feel very good energies coming from this..." Astrid says in fear.

"Okay teams! Go find your fire arrows!" Shadow says as he throws a bunch of arrows towards the finalists.

* * *

Time and Twilight are walking together in the forest.

"If I were a fire arrow... where would I be hiding?" Twilight asks himself.

"Twilight, we're not literally looking for fire arrows. We have to make them." Time says.

"Ooooohhhh! I get it! So can't we just threw some arrows in a fire?"

"No, the arrows would turn to ashes quite quickly... We need some magic fire rather than real fire..."

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"I say we put the arrows under a fire and then shoot really fast!" Groose says preparing a fire.

"Well... I suppose..." Midna says unsure.

"We can't do that though. These arrows would just burn to quickly!" The Random-Floating-Pot squeaks. But Groose nor Midna listens to him and continues to make the fire.

"Okay arrows!" Groose orders as Midna passes him three arrows. Groose makes the end catch on fire and prepares to shoot SS Zelda's apple. Zelda shakes in fear.

"Please please please please pleaaaassseee don't burn me!" SS Zelda says to Groose as he prepares to fire. But before he can do so the arrow burns out and burns Groose's hand.

"AAAAHHHH! OW OW OW OW OW!" Groose shrieks. Midna lets out a small giggle.

* * *

**_(In the__ Confessional...)_ **

"See! I told you it wasn't going to work! They never listen to me! I have to take matters into my own hands... Wait, um... I mean, sides! Yeah... Take matters into my own sides...of me..." The Random-Floating-Pot says since he doesn't have any hands.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Hmm... I've gotten fire arrows before, I just don't remember how I did it..." Time says tapping his chin and pacing back and forth. Twilight sits on the edge of a cliff and whistles a happy tune.

"Ugh! Were gonna lose this challenge and Zeldas gonna be all '_I told you I should have been in the finals blah blah blah'" _Time says impersonating TP Zelda. Twilight laughs at his impression and stares back at the sun.

"Hey Time?" Twilight asks.

"Yes?"

"The sun is a like big ball of fire and gas... isn't it?"

"Twilight that's a ridiculous question. Of course it is." Time says going back to his thinking mode.

"WAIT! THAT'S IT!" Time shouts all of the sudden.

"What is?" Twilight says dumbfounded.

"Twilight you're a genius!" Time says happily as he aims an arrow towards the sun. Time squints his eyes as he fires his arrow into the giant flame. Soon enough, a few magic fire arrows fall onto the edge of the cliff. Time and Twilight smile at each other and run towards the arrows.

Just as they are about to grab the arrows, the Random-Floating-Pot swoops in and scoops up two of the arrows inside him.

"HEY!" Time shouts at the Random-Floating-Pot.

"You're starting to sound like Navi." Twilight comments.

"We can still win this. We just have to make it back to the archery site before that floating-pot." Time says as he picks up the fire arrows and makes a dash for the archery site. "And I do not sound like Navi."

* * *

**_(In the__ Confessional...) _**

"HAHAHA! I'M GONNA WIN!" The Random-Floating-Pot says laughing like a maniac.

"Oh no. There's no way I'm gonna let him win this challenge!" Time says with determination.

"_Awhhhh such a good kitty!" _Twilight says cuddling another cat.

* * *

All archers make it back to the archery site at the same time. Time quickly aims his arrow and shoots for the apple atop Ruto's head. Just as the fire arrow is about to burn the apple, the Random-Floating-Pot swoops in and smashes into Ganondorf's apple. As the Random-Floating-Pot breaks the fire arrow that was inside him stabs the apple and burns it right before Time's arrow.

"Annnnnnnnddd the winners are the Fat Moblins again!" Shadow exclaims as the Fat Moblins cheer as Ganon runs towards the lake screaming because his hair is on fire.

* * *

**_(In the__ Confessional...)_**

"We may have lost, but Times heroic-ness was just sooooo amazing! He's so hot!" Ruto says completely over Twilight.

"Yay! We beat them twice in a row!" SS Zelda says with a big grin._  
_

"YAWWWNNNN" Sky yawns.

* * *

"Campers, there are 10 of you, but only 9 bottles of red potion. The one unlucky camper who doesn't receive a bottle of red potion must immediately walk down the dock of shame and never, EVER return to this island again. When I call your name please come up and collect your red potion..." Shadow says as he reviews the rules. All of the campers fidget in fear.

"Twilight, Navi, The Postman, Ghirahim, Ruto, Tetra, Fi, _**Time**_**_,"_ **Shadow announces as he hands out the red potions. Time smirks at TP Zelda as he takes his potion and sits back on the tree stump. TP Zelda glares back at him.

"Campers... This is the last potion. Whoever recieves this potion will win invincibility for the next couple of days... And it's going to..." Shadow pauses for effect. TP Zelda glares at him while Astrid sits quietly on the tree stump.

"...TP Zelda!" Shadow announces. TP Zelda smiles as she stands up and takes her potion.

"Well... I suppose it's alright. I've been having bad feelings about this island anyways." Astrid says politely as she walks the dock of shame and onto the boat to take her away.

"Guess we'll be spending another challenge together..." TP Zelda says with a smirk as she walks towards Time.

"I guess so princess." Time says with irritation dripping with his voice.

"You won't be so lucky next time...uh...Time..." TP Zelda says as she walks back to her cabin.

* * *

"Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A-Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point" Midna says as she raises her glass.

"To the Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A-Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point!" Everyone cheers except for the Random-Floating-Pot, who would be smiling like crazy if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't have a face.

"Wow... That's hard to say..." Sky says sheepishly referring to the Pot's name. Everyone agreed and laughed through the night.

* * *

**Okay, so this wasn't the most drama filled "episode", but we're just getting started. It should start to get more dramatic quite soon!**

**If you (or your OC) would like to be an intern please give me a name and characteristics, and I'll try my best to fit you in! And Vio will may have a big part in this :)**

**If you have any ideas for challenges, let me know!**

**And be sure to leave a review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Sleeping is for Losers

**Ahhh! Sorry for not updating! But here you go, enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda nor the Total Drama Island series.**

******Ranae belongs to _The13TalesOfHamjou. (Hope she's to your liking!)_  
**

* * *

"Last time on LoZ Total Drama Island...

the remaining campers were put to the test with their archery skills at the archery challenge. Each player had to shoot an arrow into a small target. Some contestants found their hidden strengths... Others found that their archery skills aren't as great as they thought... Things got heated as Time and TP Zelda fought for the leading role of the Aggravating Octoroks, and a certain turn of events made the Fat Moblins love the Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A-Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point a whole lot more. In the end the Fat Moblins won, and Astrid was kicked off the team. Now there are only 20 campers left. Who will prevail? Who will sink in pressure? Find out tonight on LoZ...Total...Drama...Island!" Shadow exclaims as the opening credits begins.

* * *

_**In the main Dinning Hall...**_

"Ugh! I hate Time!" TP Zelda says as he angrily munches on stale _Hyrulei'O's._

"What?! But Time is soooooo hot!" Ruto says as she day dreams about Time.

"He's not that hot. He's just mediocre. Didn't you hear him call me a spoiled brat?! I'm not a spoiled brat!" TP Zelda whines just as Time and Twilight walk towards their table.

"Yes you are." Time states calmly as he sits down.

"No I'm not!" TP Zelda points back.

"I'm too tired to fight Zelda, would you just admit it?" Time says as he starts to eat his Hyrulei'O's.

"I will not admit to such a thing!" TP Zelda says as she flicks her ponytail with sass.

_**Meanwhile with the Fat Moblins...** _

"Look at them fighting over there. They don't have any team spirit like we do." SS Zelda says with a smile as she finishes her breakfast. Groose quickly walks over to her.

"Hey Zelda~" Groose says seductively.

"Hey Groose!" SS Zelda says with her big, gorgeous smile. Sky is quick to notice Groose trying to hit on SS Zelda.

"Soooo hot stuff, I was wondering if-"

"Hey Zelda, lets go see the sunrise before it's over!" Groose is cut-off by Sky pushing him aside and taking Zelda outside to the sunrise.

"Wow Sky, you usually aren't so happy about mornings!" SS Zelda states happily as Sky drags her off outside.

* * *

**_(In the confessional...)_**

"What? I don't like Zelda in that way. I'm just making sure she doesn't fall for a douche like Groose, that's all. That's what **_friends _**do." Sky states.

"Ooooohhh Sky, you are in big trouble!" Groose says with a huff.

* * *

_"They are too!" _

_"No they aren't!" _

Time and Zelda are standing up out of their chairs and yelling in each others faces.

"Time's so cute when he's mad..." Ruto sighs as she watches the fight.

"Wait, are they fighting over Zelda being a brat or Time's hair being too long?" Tetra asks Twilight.

"No, I think they're arguing over whether Hyrulei'O's or Triforce cookies are tastier now..." Twilight responds unknowingly.

"If my calculations are correct, there's a 98% chance they won't stop fighting unless someone does something about it." Fi says in a soft calming voice. Just then, Shadow walks into the dinning hall.

"Okay, if you'd all shut up for a few seconds I'd like to announce the next challenge." Shadow says eyeing Time and TP Zelda who are still arguing.

"Just admit that Hyrulei'O's are better!" Time shouts in TP Zelda's face.

"Not until you admit that your wearing dress!" TP Zelda says with a smirk.

"For the last time, it's a tunic!"Time states angrily.

"Ranae." Shadow says to a young female intern standing beside him.

"It's Bijou, Remember?" She responds.

"I'm not calling you that, it's ridiculous. Now go." Ranae lets out a huff and reluctantly walks over to the fighting couple.

_"Stop trying to act like you're so cool! You're not!"_

"_I don't act like I-_ OUCH!"

Time and TP Zelda are whacked upon the head by an oversized rubber ducky.

"Teehee~" Ranae giggles as she holds her yellow rubber ducky.

"As much as I love this beautiful drama, we're on a time limit here. So, for your next challenge, you'll have to run all around this island on this 20k path. Lets go!" Shadow says with a snicker as the campers start running.

* * *

"I wasn't made for this torture!" Ruto whines as she slows down into a very slow paced walk. Time stops running and turns around.

"C'mon Ruto! You can do it!" Time says, trying some positive reinforcement.

"I can't... My legs feel like the inside of Lord Jabu Jabu..." Ruto says as she stops walking and leans against a tree.

"You know what the inside of Lord Jabu Jabu feels like?" Time asks with a disgusted look on his face.

"Don't ask."

"Well come on, we don't want to lose another challenge."

"But I can't even walk..."

"Ugh..."

"Well... If you want to win so badly... You're gonna have to carry me!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"No."

"Please?!"

"No."

Ruto sits on the grass and fiddles with the ground.

"Guess we're going to lose another challenge..." Ruto teases.

"...Fine." Time says with a huff, as he picks up Ruto and starts to run again.

"Yay!" Ruto exclaims.

* * *

"Okay... for our team... to... *huff* win... we all need to... cross the line... first..." SS Zelda says losing her breath. "So we all... need to stick together..."

"Yes M'am!" Malon and Ilia say in a cheery tone.

"Yeah, I don't... *huff* think that plan is going... too well..." Midna says as she counts the number of people in their group in her head.

"What do you mean?" SS Zelda inquires.

"We're missing someone..."

"What?! We are? Who?"

* * *

The Bean Seller is sitting on a large rock at the beginning of the starting line munching on some magic beans. A young male intern, wearing mostly red, notices the Bean Seller and walks up to him.

"Shouldn't you be running with your team?" The intern says in the most adorable voice in the entire world.

"I should. But I'm not." The Bean Seller responds, and he pops a few more beans into his mouth.

"But then your team will lose."

"*_Munch munch munch*_ Ya, so?"

"You don't want to win?"

"Nah...*_Munch munch*" _

The young intern just stares. There's a long pause of silence until the intern speaks up again.

"I don't get you..."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you sell those beans for people to plant?"

"Ya, what's it to you?"

"Then why do you eat them?"

"Have you ever tried eating a magic bean before?"

"No..."

"_RED! _What do you think you're doing?" Red hears the large booming voice from behind him. He recognizes it instantly. _Shadow..._

"I-I'm s-sorry Shadow... I was just making conversation. He said he didn't really care about winning." Red replies nervously.

"Let him dig his own grave. And weren't you supposed to be getting my hair supplies?" Shadow asks.

"Oh! Y-Yes! I'm sorry I forgot! I'll go do that." Red says trying his best to get out of this conversation.

"No no, I already sent Ranae to do it."

"But isn't Ranae supposed to give you and Chef Henya foot rubs?"

"Not anymore, that's your job." Shadow says with a smile.

"W-whaaaat?!" Red is dragged back to the dinning hall by Shadow, leaving the unaltered Bean Seller alone once again.

"Nom nom nom..."

* * *

"Ugh! This challenge is ridiculous!" Ghirahim complains as he flips his luxurious hair.

"This is easy! I run this far everyday!" The Postman says cheerfully. Tetra groans and starts to slow down her pace.

"HEY! TETRA! RUN FASTER!" Navi orders into Tetra's ear.

"Shut it Twinkles!" Tetra spits as she tries to grab the fairy and strangle her. Navi just floats out of Tetra's reach. "You're lucky you can fly..."

Navi just giggles and flutters ahead of the group.

"I swear I'm gonna kill that fairy one day." Tetra mumbles angrily.

"I would gladly support that girlfriend." Ghirahim says in his flamboyant voice.

* * *

"T-The...*huff*... Dining Hall... It's right there!" Shiek points out. The Fat Moblins quickly pick up their pace and run into the dining hall.

"We made it! We won again!" SS Zelda exclaims as she runs up Sky and pulls him into a hug. Sky blushes a little, then hugs her back. Meanwhile his invisible fan girls are going nuts. Groose just glares.

"Nuh-uh. You're missing someone..." Shadow informs teasingly.

"Oh yeah... Who are we missing again?" Ciela asks. There's a long pause before someone (or something) speaks up.

"The Bean Seller!" The Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A-Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point exclaims. A wave of _"Oooohhh..."_'s and _"Oh yeah..."_'s floods the room. Just then some of the Aggravating Octoroks enter the room.

"*Huff*... D-Did we win?" TP Zelda asks between breaths.

"Nope, you're still missing Time and Ruto." Shadow responds.

"You mean I beat Time?! Yes!" TP Zelda cheers.

"Last time I checked, we we're supposed to be competing against the other team not each other." Tetra says.

"Whatever Tetra." TP Zelda responds.

Everyone turns to the door and waits for the last few contestants to enter. After about half an hour Time runs through the door and collapses on the ground. Ruto merely shrugs and stands up with a smile. "Did we win?"

* * *

The Aggravating Octoroks are in heaven with their delicious feast, eating like they hadn't eaten in days (Which they haven't really). Time has en elbow perched on the table with a cloth on his forehead, Twilight is constantly making sure he's okay, Tetra is obviously trying to flirt with the purple clothed intern, and Zelda chirping away about how she beat Time in the race.

* * *

**_(In the__ Confessional...)_ **

"I can't believe the Bean Seller! You know where I found him? Sitting right at the start of the line munching on his stupid magic beans!" SS Zelda complains.

"I dunno... The Bean Seller kinda let us down..." Sky says softly.

"I WILL CRUSH HIM!" Ganondorf shouted, forgetting to take his pills.

"_Munch munch munch..." _The Bean Seller carelessly munched on his beans with a dead-pan look on his face.

* * *

"Mmmmmm... That was soooooo yummy..." Twilight sighs happily.

"Ugh... I need a nap..." Time groans.

"Sucks to be you then, because the next part of your challenge is an Awake-a-thon!" Ranae says with a smile.

"Ranae! That's my line!" Shadow lectures Ranae.

"Too slow~" Ranae answers.

"Ugh, now you've gone and ruined the moment." Shadow huffs.

"W-Wait! But I thought we won!" TP Zelda says angrily.

"Well you won the first part. Now lets go out to the campfire!" Shadow says with a grin. A series of groans fill the room.

* * *

"Now I'm kinda happy we didn't have to eat that feast now." Midna says with a smile.

"Me too! In fact, I don't feel tired at all." Malon chirps.

"Uggghh..." Time groans. "I don't think I'm be able to stay awake Twilight..."

"But you gotta! I won't have anyone to talk to..." Twilight pleaded.

"There's 7 other people on the team, you can talk to them."

"But I like talking to you more..." Twilight says with an adorable smile.

* * *

**_(In the Confessional...)_**

"I think Twilight's one of my best friends here. He's really kind, and sweet, and knows how to make people smile. And with that puppy dog face of his I think he could get anyone to do practically anything." Time says with a small chuckle.

"Okay. There are two types of people on this island, people who know how to play the game and people who don't. Thankfully, there are very few people who know how to play the game. Since whether you get voted off or not depends on the number of votes, I think I need an alliance. I just need to pick the dumbest and most desperate people on my team to join." TP Zelda schemes with a snicker.

* * *

"Twilight, Navi, Ruto, Postman, I'd like to talk to you guys for a second." TP Zelda says in the sweetest voice she can muster up.

"Sure Zel!" Twilight says with a grin and walks with the other four towards her.

"What is she doing now?" Time says to himself under his breath.

"Okay, long story short, I want to take you guys to the final 5 with me." TP Zelda states.

"Oh yay! I'm going to the final 5!" Ruto cheers.

"Not yet. I need you guys to form an alliance with me. Which means, who ever I vote off, you all have to vote off. Understand?" Zelda informs.

"I dunno... That would mean Time wouldn't be in the final 5 with me..." Twilight states sadly.

"Who cares about Time? He's a low-life anyways. You shouldn't be hanging around him."

"But _I_ care about him..."

"Well you shouldn't, he's just going to stab you in the back in the end."

"H-He wouldn't do anything like that."

"Oh yes he would. He's only being everyone's friend to get ahead in the game. Now, alliance or what?"

"Um..."

"I'm waiting..."

"O-okay." Twilight says unsure.

"I want to join to!" Ruto says.

"Me too. Anything to get rid of Tetra." Navi says with a groan.

"HEEEEYYYY! ME TOO!" The Postman shouts.

"Pipe down! We want to keep this whole thing secret, okay?" TP Zelda snaps.

"Ooo it's a secret kind of thing! I like it!" Ruto says excitedly.

"Yeah okay, now lets head back before anyone gets suspicious." TP Zelda orders as they walk back to the camp fire.

_**With the Fat Moblins...** _

"I'm tired Sky..." SS Zelda sighs.

"I know, I think we all are..." Sky says as he rubs his tired eyes.

"I think I can see the sun rising... Ugh..." SS Zelda groans as she slouches down.

"You could go to sleep if you wanted."

"Really? Is that okay?"

"Sure, I'll stay up."

"I find that very unlikely, but I am really tired so..." Zelda rests her head on Times shoulder and drifts off into a deep sleep. Sky's fan girls are screaming in joy at this point. Sky rubs his temples at the sound of their screams.

"For the Goddesses sake Sky, tell your fan girls to shut up." Midna groans.

"I can't do that, that would be mean." Sky replies.

"Sky, I think I've made it pretty clear that I want Zelda to be my girlfriend, so if you don't mind stepping aside..." Groose orders.

"Please, there's no way I'm letting Zelda fall for a jerk like you." Sky spits back.

"She's already fallen for me Sky, so move out of the way."

"Make me!"

"Fine I will!" Groose says as he raises a fist just about to punch him, but right before he does the Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A-Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point floats in between the two making Groose smash the floating pot.

"OW! UGH!" Groose shouts holding onto his aching hand.

* * *

_**(In the Confessional...)**_

"I will not tolerate any fighting on this team, especially physical ones. I had to do something, I wasn't going to let that meanie beat poor Sky up over a girl!" The squeaky voice Floating-Pot exclaimed.

"That dumb vase is in for some big trouble once I finish getting all these little shards out of my fist! Ow!" Groose yells as he picks the few pieces out of his hand.

"D-Did you see that?! Groose is crazy! I think he may be worse than Ganon!" Sky says, frightened.

* * *

The unlucky Ranae and Vio are dragging a very angry Groose away from the campfire to make sure he didn't do anymore damage.

"As much as I loooooove the drama going on, we can't have any of you getting physically beat up by one another, so Groose won't be participating in this challenge. He will be back next challenge I assure you, so I would think about how you're going to survive when he comes back~" Shadow says in a cheery mood, excited for the revenge Groose will be plotting.

Everyone and everything on the camp ground is awkward in silence.

"Ahem... Soooo... Zelda's still sleeping?" Midna says trying to start conversation.

"Yep... She slept through that entire thing..." Sky says, surprised himself.

Malon decided that since her team was so caught up in that whole dilemma, this would be her chance to talk to Time without anyone noticing.

"H-Hey Time." Malon says with a sweet smile.

"Malon, right?" Time confirms. She replies with a nod. "Aren't you on the other team? I shouldn't really be making conversation with you."

"Yeah... But I'm bored, so I'd thought I'd talk to you."

"Haha, well I'm nothing exciting."

"I think you are. You're so dilligent, sweet, and athletic. I can't believe you carried Ruto the entire marathon!"

"Trust me, it wasn't fun." Time said with a small laugh. Malon laughed along, the two getting a lot more comfortable with each other as hours past.

* * *

A few days past and still some of the contestants we're awake.

"I can't believe you guys. Fall asleep already!" Shadow says with a slight bit of anger. All that was left was Time, Fi, and Shiek.

"Geez Fi... I don't know if I can stay awake any longer..." Time says, barely keeping his eyes open.

"It's okay, I've calculated our chances of winning, and at the moment it's 95%. If you fall asleep it will only drop about 5%." Fi states.

"Someone's getting cocky..." Shiek mumbles.

"Yaaaawwwnnn... Okay... Thanks Fi..." Time says as he passes out leaving the last two standing.

"It's just you and me Fi... Yawwwwnnn..." Shiek says with a yawn.

"Why yes, yes it is." Fi responds. Another long awkward pause takes place with the two staring at each other. After about an hour of starring, Shiek passes out.

"Finally! For the first time, the Aggravating Octoroks win!" Shadow announces. The Aggravating Octoroks came and congratulated Fi.

"How did you do it Fi?" Twilight asks in wonder.

"Well, there's the fact that I don't actually sleep." Fi responds in her mono-toned voice.

"W-Wait what?! Then there was no way we could have won!" SS Zelda complained.

"Well, I always calculate the chances of someone killing me. You could have won that way." Fi Says.

"That challenge was unfair Shadow!" SS Zelda says to Shadow.

"Hey don't look at me, I didn't know she didn't sleep." Shadow says putting his hands up in defense.

"Actually, the Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A-Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point doesn't sleep either. If he didn't get smashed into pieces it probably would've been a tie."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"There are only 9 red potions on this tray, and 10 campers sitting before me. The camper that does not receive a potion must immediately pack their things, board the boat of losers, and never, EVER, return to this island again..." Shadow looks at the campers to see them all glaring back. "What? Hey, It's not my fault you didn't use the Random-Floating-Pot to it's full potential. All of the challenges are going to be unfair, deal with it. Now when I call you're name you must come and collect your potion. SS Zelda."

"Yay!" Zelda squeals.

"Midna, Shiek, Malon, Ilia, Ciela, the Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A-Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point, Sky... There's only one potion left. Ganon... Bean Seller..." Shadow drags on for the anticipation.

"JUST SAY IT ALREADY!" Ganon orders loudly.

"Fine... Geez, it goes to Ganon." Shadow says handing over the potion to Ganondorf. "Sorry Bean Seller, the boat is waiting."

The Bean Seller just shrugs, picks up his beans, and heads off to the Dock of Losers. None of the other team members wish him good-bye.

"Good riddance." SS Zelda says to herself.

* * *

The Bean Seller slowly walks away with a bag full of magic beans. The Red intern comes running down the dock to catch up with him.

"What are you doing here?" The Bean Seller inquires.

"O-Okay, this is kinda embarrassing, but now you've got me wondering what these magic beans taste like." Red responds.

"50 rupees a pack."

"50! Can't it be any cheaper?"

"No."

"40 rupees?"

"45 rupees."

"Err... how about 43?"

"44."

"Deal!" Red exclaims as he hands the Bean Seller 44 rupees. The Bean Seller gives him a small pack of magic beans.

"Thanks! Byeee!" Red waves as the Bean Seller sails off into the night. "Okay lets try these..."

Red pops a few into his mouth.

"WOW! THESE ARE AMAZING!" Red says cheerfully and skips back to the dinning hall eating away at his magic beans.

* * *

**The ending was a bit random, but I promise that the bean thing is going to add to Reds persona.**

**This chapter was much more dramatic than the others. (Finally, drama!)**

**Sorry if some of the characters were a bit OOC. It's gonna happen if you want a good reality show! :P**

**So I decided that every time I add a new chapter I'm gonna ask you guys what you think of two different characters. So for this week, tell me what you think of SS Zelda and TP Zelda!**

**I should stop talking now...**

**Byeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4: Redeads

_**Hiya guys!**_

_**I haven't seen you in years :P**_

_**Sorry about the delay on this chapter. I promise I'll try to be more consistent...**_

_**Anywho! Enjoy this chapter!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda nor the Total Drama Island series.**

******Ranae belongs to _The13TalesOfHamjou._**

_**Oh, and just in case people get confused, here's of list of the contestants and what team their on. :)**_

_**Fat Moblins**_

SS Zelda

Sky

Ganondorf

Midna

Shiek

Malon

Ilia

Groose

Ciela

the Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A- Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point

_**Aggravating Octoroks**_

TP Zelda

Twilight

Ghirahim

Navi

Fi

Ruto

Tetra

Time

And the Postman.

* * *

"Last time on LoZ Total Drama Island...

The Aggravating Octoroks are having some tension between their group as TP Zelda and Time fight over nearly everything, while the Fat Moblins are trying to stick together as a _'perfect family__'. _Meanwhile, the campers were forced to run a 20k marathon around the island, eat a delicious feast, then proceed to participate in a 'Stay-Awake-A-Thon'. Many losers fell asleep within the first hour, while some stayed awake for days. After a few arguments and smashed pots, the final two still standing were Shiek and Fi. Finally, Shiek passed out, and the Fat Moblins were declared winners. But things weren't looking too bright for the Bean Seller, as his team voted him off due to his laziness and his overall rudeness. Who will prevail this week? Will TP Zelda's new alliance really help her in the competition? Can I get any more handsomer? Find out now on LoZ...Total...Drama...Island!"

* * *

The Camera zooms in on TP Zelda humming a sweet tone as she curls her hair.

"What's goin' on Zelda? You're so happy lately." Ruto comments as she paints her nails.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" TP Zelda snaps.

"N-Nothing! It's just that you've been like singing and like dancing around our cabin n' stuff..." Ruto replies nervously.

"Really? I haven't even noticed... Oh who am I kidding? Yes I have. You know why? Because yesterday, Twilight said I had really gorgeous eyes!" TP Zelda squeals.

"OMG! No way! I wish Time would say something like that to me..."

"Okay, rule 39, if you're in my alliance, you're not allowed to have any romantic interactions with anyone who's not in the alliance. Understood?"

"Well why don't we invite Time to our alliance? I mean, he's strong and smart and handsome..."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Where have you been? Haven't you heard all the rude stuff he's been calling me? In fact, this week, let's all vote him off."

"W-What?! B-But..."

"If you don't want to vote him off that's fine by me. But in that case, you'll be kicked off the alliance and I'll be sure to make your life a living hell. Would you like that instead?"

"N-No..."

"Good, then he's being eliminated tonight." TP Zelda says with an evil smirk.

* * *

The dinning hall is filled with laughter, gossip, and schemes as the remaining contestants eat their not-so-delicious meals created by Henya.

"So what's it like working for Shadow?" Tetra curiously asks the purple clothed intern picking up plates.

"I regret signing that contract, I can tell you that." Vio responds as he reaches across the table cleaning up dishes.

"Awwh it can't be that bad. I mean, you got to meet me right?" Tetra says with a slight blush and hesitation.

"Of course." Vio agrees with a dashing smile. "And I do get plenty of time to relax on the beach and read... you're right, it isn't all bad."

With that Vio walks away leaving the lovestruck Tetra.

"Hiya campers! It's time for your next challenge!" Renae announces as she waltzes into the dinning hall.

"Renae! You're not the host here!" Shadow yells as he storms in.

"I know that. But as an intern, we never get any camera time. It's really unfair!" Renae complains as she crosses her arms with a huff.

"You know why? Because you're an INTERN!" Shadow, again, yells at Renae.

"Okay okay, geez, you're such a poopy-head..."

"Okay... As I was saying..." Shadow says, calming down. "Your next challenge is an easy one. If you'd all follow me, I'll take you to the site."

"Can't we hold off the challenge for tomorrow? I'm still recovering from the Awake-A-Thon..." Sheik asks as he rubs his eyes sleepily.

"Yeah... I'm sleepy too..." Sky says with a yawn as his invisible fangirls squeal.

"But you're always sleepy!" SS Zelda teases playfully. Sky shoots her a fake glare as she giggles cutely. Groose groans at the sight.

"Hmm let me think about that... No. Okay, let's go!" Shadow says with a smile.

* * *

The contestants follow Shadow, Vio, and Red down a dark, eerie path.

"I-I'm not sure I like this." Malon says as she shakes in fear.

"Hey, it's not that bad. I mean, if you block out the random wolf howling, creepy red eyes that stare at you through the bushes, and pretend that it's daylight, it's not scary at all." Time suggests.

"Nom nom nom..." Red munches on his magic beans loudly.

"Could you not chew any louder? We got rid of the Bean Seller for a reason." Ilia complains to Red.

"What didya say?" Red asks through the munching of his magic beans.

"Red, magic beans are actually quite bad for the body." Vio states not taking his eyes off his book.

"Ya? Says who?" Red snaps back.

"Says all of the best doctors and scientists of Hyrule."

"Meh, who cares 'bout dem?"

"All of you shut up! We're here!" Shadow announces with a sadistic smirk.

"I-I d-don't think I can block this out of my m-mind Time!" Malon shakes in fear as she clutches onto Time's tunic (or "dress" as TP Zelda says).

All of the contestants stare at the giant creepy mansion standing before them. To make matters worse, a giant lighting bolt shoots from the sky right above the house, making everyone (except for Shadow and his interns) scream.

"Rules are simple. Get out of the house as fast as possible. But you may not jump out windows or through walls. You must find your way back to the main entrance and come out that door. When the first person comes out, their team will have invincibility for this week. Sounds good?"

"N-no!" Everyone responds in unison.

"Great! Have fun!" Shadow says as his interns open the doors and the contestants are shoved into the darkness of the mansion...

* * *

"Ughhh... What... what happened...?" Tetra groans as she slowly opens her eyes.

"HEY WAKE UP!" Navi yells in Tetra's ear.

"Noooooo... Anyone but you!" Tetra groans again when she discovers that she's paired up with the annoying ball of sparkles.

* * *

"I'm actually glad I got paired up with you Ganon." SS Zelda chimes as she walks down the creepy hallway.

"I'm not, but go on..." Ganon secretly wanting to know why she was happy about their pairing.

"Well I never get to spend any time to get to know you. Everyone tells me not to talk to you but I have no clue why." SS Zelda explained.

"Maybe because I've broken and destroyed the souls of people and families all around Hyrule."

"Yeah I know, but you regret that don't you? And aren't you on medication now?"

"I am... But I kind of lost the bottle a few months back so..."

"You mean you've never had any this whole time?!" SS Zelda said, honestly worried. But before Ganondorf could answer, there was an ear piercing shriek coming from one of the rooms. They gave each other a quick glance, then opened the door where the scream had come from.

* * *

_"EEEEEEKKKKK!" _

"Dude relax, it's just a spider." Midna says calmly in disagreement as an extremely frightened Ilia jumps into Midna's arms.

"BUT IT'S GONNA KILL ME!" Ilia shrieks.

"Ugh, for crying out loud..." Midna mumbles as she throws Ilia on the ground.

"Owwwiee... That's not a why to treat anyone!" Ilia lectures as she carries herself off the ground.

"Killing one's eardrums isn't a way treat someone either..." Midna replies. "You forget that I'm the Twilight Princess."

"Nobody cares about that dumb title!"

"Errm... Well this is slightly awkward..." SS Zelda says to Ganon who are both standing in the doorway. Neither Ilia nor Midna realise that they're standing there.

"Should we walk away or...?" Ganon questions as he awkwardly watches Ilia and Midna get into a physical fight on the ground.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Ilia greets cheerfully (Finally noticing Zelda and Ganon) while she's still on the ground pulling on Midna's hair. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Ouch! Let go of my hair!" Midna angrily demands.

"Well if you two are done with your dumb cat fight, I suggest you two start finding a way out of this place, cause we're not helping." Ganon spits as he starts to walk away.

"Ganondorf! Get back here! I think we should all team up. It'll be much more productive with the four of us than us two." SS Zelda suggests with her chipper voice.

"I highly doubt it'll be 'productive'..." Ganon comments, eyeing the two girls, who are at it again, on the ground.

* * *

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PIECES OF YOU WERE STUCK INSIDE MY HAND?!" Groose angrily shouts at the Random-Flying-Pot.

"U-uhm... n-no?" The Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A- Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point shakily responds.

"BILLIONS! AND DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAD TO WAIT FOR THE DOCTORS TO SHOW UP BECAUSE THERE WERE NO DOCTORS ON THIS DUMB ISLAND?!"

"N-no..."

"NEARLY A WHOLE DAY! AND NOW DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE TO KEEP MY BROKEN HAND WRAPPED UP LIKE THIS?!"

"A-a long t-time...?"

"MONTHS! AND IT HURTS LIKE HELL! SO, NO, MY HAND ISN'T FEELING OKAY!"

"Y'know I-I was j-just sticking up for a friend..."

"I DON'T CARE! YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED OUT OF IT!"

"Y-you know what?! Y-you're just a mean bully! The only reason people talk to you is because they're scared you'll kill them if they don't!"

"I don't bully people! I just don't like people who get on my nerves! People like you!"

"Technically, I'm not a 'person'."

"Okay, you just got on my last nerve you stupid vase!" Groose angrily shouts as he picks up the pot, prepared to throw it. The ground starts to shake and suddenly collapses causing the two to fall and scream into eternal darkness...

* * *

"Omg he's soooo haaawt. I mean I swear he like winked at me yesterday." Ghirahim rambled on about Sky as he and The Postman walked down the creepy hallway, making creaky noises with each step they took.

"I honestly don't think he did... But okay?" Postman responded. "Fi, can you use some of your special magic to find a way out of here?"

"Well, there's a 69% percent chance that going through that door with the light shining underneath it will bring us closer to the entrance." Fi calculated as she floats over to the door.

"Hehe... 69..." Ghirahim laughs lightly.

"I don't get it, what's so funny about that number?" The Postman asked curiously.

"Oh Postman, you're too innocent..." Ghirahim laughs again.

"Hurry you two! We don't have that much time." Fi orders. "Also, I have no hands... could one of you open the door...?"

"Oh! right! Sorry!" Ghirahim apologizes as he grabs the knob of the door and turns it...

About a hundred large and deformed bug creatures turn their heads 180 degrees to see the trio standing in the door way with pale faces. (Except for Fi, which merely turned a light blue.)

Ghirahim quickly closes the door.

The trio stands in silence.

"What in the name of Din was that?" Ghirahim finally says with fear and a hint of disgust.

"I wish I could un-see that unfortunate event..." Fi says calmly.

"Let's not listen to you again..." The Postman says to Fi.

* * *

"Resist... Resist... Resist... Don't make-out with him..." Ruto mumbles to herself as she walks beside Time in the dark, damp hallways of what seems to be a dungeon.

"What did you say?" Time asks holding up a small lantern.

"N-nothing! Heheh..." Ruto responds a little to quickly.

"Ugh, we've been walking around this dungeon for hours without passing a single person..." Time complains as he stops walking to sit down against a wall.

"I know... It's just you and me... Together... Alone... With no one watching..." Ruto says more to herself than Time.

"My legs are exhausted... Maybe we should just rest for a little while."

"Yeah... I'm exhausted too..."

"..."

The two sit in awkward silence for what seems like hours. Time staring at the wall, while Ruto keeps staring at Time and his muscles.

"So, uhm, wha-AH!" Time finds himself tackled by Ruto into a one-sided make-out session...

* * *

"Ugh... whaa...? AAHHHHH!"

Groose screams at the top of his lungs and quickly crawls backwards away from the pile of bones in front of his face.

"_*pant* *pant* _R-Random-Floating-Vase-Thing?" Groose asks with a shaky voice.

"D-Dude?" _No answer. _

"C-C'mon man! Or girl... Not quite sure what you are..."

_*crack* _

Groose looks down underneath his feet to find the shattered Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A- Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point underneath his feet. He looks around the darkness of the room; there's barely any light. There are sounds of bats and quiet groans that sound like they're from Redeads.

Groose's eyes start to tear up.

"_*Sniff sniff* _I-I'm all alone... There's no way I'm gonna be able to fix him in this darkness... I'M ALL ALONE!" Groose starts to cry.

"STUPID SHADOW! STUPID HAUNTED HOUSE! I'M GONNA BECOME ONE OF THOSE GUYS!" Groose points to the pile of human bones on the floor. "I'M SORRY RANDOM-POT-THINGY!"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Ciela and Shiek are running/flying down the hall as a couple of creepy looking demons are chasing them. Even the usually calm and quiet Shiek is panicking.

"WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!" Ciela asks at the top of her lungs.

"DON'T ASK ME! I DON'T KNOW!" Sheik replies. "Ack!"

The naturally swift Shiek trips over his own feet and falls face-first onto the ground. The demons, creeping up on him quickly. Ciela could keep running and leave her fellow team mate behind... or she could stay and possibly get killed!

"What do I do?!" Ciela thinks to herself...

Suddenly the ground shakes and the ground collapses underneath Shiek, causing him to fall down... down... down...

Ciela takes one look at the demons, screams, and decides to follow Shiek down... down... down...

* * *

"And then, there was this one time where The Postman was delivering a letter to me, and right before he came up to me I move to the side and he slipped off the cliff! I felt bad, but it was so funny!" Twilight laughs as he retells his story.

"Yeah, yeah, do you have any more matches left?" TP Zelda asks rudely as she holds a dying lantern in the air.

"Nope... But if we're running out of light, I know this guy who sells lantern oil for only 100 rupees! He's super nice!" Twilight says.

"Well that's not going to help us at the moment because we're STUCK INSIDE A FREAKING HAUNTED MANSION!" TP Zelda snaps.

"Okay... Sorrwy..." Twilight apologizes with an adorable puppy dog face. Zelda sighs happily at his adorable face.

"No, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-_Eek_!"

TP Zelda gasps at the horrific sight before her: _Ruto making-out with Time?! _

Zelda had tripped over the two on the ground and is now crawling away from the couple.

"You dirty little traitor!" TP Zelda calls Ruto.

"_Cough... cough..._ R-Ruto get off me!" Time gasps for air as he pushes Ruto off.

"I-I didn't know you two were..." Twilight trails off, clearly blushing.

"They aren't." Zelda replies for them.

"Yes we are! We're in love! And you can't stop us!" Ruto shouts.

"No we're not. Ruto, I don't like you that way, okay?" Time states.

"But but but but but but but..."

"I'm sorry... You're a great girl... A little forceful... But a great girl."

"But but but but but but but, w-why?"

"I-I just kinda got on my eye on someone else at the moment..."

"Who?!" TP Zelda asks quickly.

"You're the last person I'm telling." Time rudely replies.

"Urm... Guys?" Twilight ask trying to get their attention.

"But you can tell me right?" Ruto asks with a cute smile.

"No, no I'm not telling you either." Time replies.

"G-guys?" Twilight tries again.

"Why not?!" Ruto asks.

"You're part of Zel's alliance. Everything I say to you goes directly to her, doesn't it?"

"You guys!" Twilight calls again.

"H-How do you know about the alliance?!" TP Zelda asks with a hint of panic.

"GUYS! LOOK!" Twilight shouts as he points to the mob of redeads walking towards them.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

"Ughn... Goddess, my arm." Shiek groans as he clutches onto his now broken arm.

"S-Shiek? Are you okay?" Ciela asks as she flutters over to him.

"I-I'm fine, ouch..." Shiek replies in pain.

"We need to get you out of here, and fast!"

"Why are you still here? I thought you would've left me after I fell..."

"I would never. Our team is family, remember?"

"Yeah... But as family, I care about your safety too. You shouldn't have stayed with me."

"It's fine, here drink this. I saved it the last elimination session." Ciela says as she passes a bottle of red potion to Shiek. "It should subside the pain until we can get someone to fix your broken arm."

"Thanks Ciela... I didn't think you could be so nice..."

"What does that mean?!"

"I mean, well, you hardly talk to anyone here. I barely know you."

"Neither do you."

"True... Guess we've got a few things in common." Shiek says as the two share a smile. "Uh, do you hear that?"

"Hm? Yeah, it sounds like someone crying..." Ciela says as she floats over to the cries. She gasps as she sees a sobbing Groose sitting among broken pot pieces.

"Urm... Groose? A-Are you crying?" Ciela asks cautiously.

"I-I'm not crying! I'm just sweating through my eyes, that's all." Groose lies.

"Nobody sweats through their eyes..." Shiek says.

"DON'T JUDGE!" Groose yells back. Suddenly, the trio notice one of the broken pot pieces float over weakly and smash into the wall.

"Is he trying to tell us something...?" Groose questions. Shiek walks over to the wall that the pot piece smashed into.

"Wait a second... does anyone have a bomb of some sort?!" Shiek asks.

"What about those oddly convenient bombs that are perfectly placed right in the corner?" Groose asks as he points to the bombs.

"Perfect!"

* * *

The four clumsily start to run away when they almost immediately hit a wall. _It's a dead end..._

"W-what do we do now?!" Ruto asks as she grips onto Time's tunic.

The redeads reach the four and reach our their hand to grab them.

"EEEEEEEKKK!"

Suddenly the entire haunted house disappear and all of the demons and redeads have vanished as well.

"Ruto, you can open your eyes now." Time reassures Ruto. Ruto looks around to see Ilia in Midna's arms, Tetra holding a bottle with Navi stuffed in it, and Groose sobbing over broken pieces of a pot.

"Congradulations Fat Moblins! You've won this challenge!" Renae announces happily.

"Renae! Go away! Geez, how many times do I have to tell you that?!" Shadow yells as he pushes he out of the way.

"It's Bijou!" Renae tries to remind again.

"Oh shut up!" Shadow shouts again.

* * *

"Okay, on this tray, there are only 8 red potions. The one who does no-"

"Not get one gets sent off on the boat of losers blah blah blah, can we get on with it already?!" TP Zelda asks rudely as she cuts off Shadow.

"Well excuuuuuseee me princess. Twilight." Shadow states as he throws a potion towards the young hero.

"TP Zelda, Ghirahim, Tetra, Navi, The Postman, Fi... Time, Ruto. You are the final two...

The potion goes to...

...

...

..

Time!"

Time lets out a big sigh of relief as he catches his potion.

"Yay!" Twilight says as he runs up to him and gives him a hug.

"Fine! But know this... I... Do not like you." Ruto states rudely eyeing TP Zelda.

"I feel indifferent towards you." TP Zelda replies. Ruto gasps as she's dragged off towards the boat of loser.

"W-wait! Time! I-I love you!" Ruto screams out to Time.

"Err... That's very nice..." Time says trying to think of a good response.

"Sooooooo, what I miss?" Red asks as he munches on his magic beans.

* * *

**_(With the Fat Moblins...)_**

"To Shiek!" SS Zelda says as she raises her glass of liquid in the air.

"To Shiek!" Everyone follows as they raise their glasses.

"No, to our family!" Shiek says as he smiles at Ciela who smiles back.

* * *

**_(In the confessional...)_ **

"It's a shame I'm a fairy and not a Hylian..." Ciela says depressingly.

* * *

**_Yay! _**

**_Sorry I didn't get to using all of the interns. I'll include them next chapter (hopefully)._**

**_Did you get all the references? :3_**

**_This week tell me what you think of Time and Twilight! (They're my two favourites... just sayin'...)_**

**_If you could review, that would be awesome!_**

**_Thanks!_**

**_Byeeee_**


	5. Chapter 5: LoZ Has Talent!

_**Hiiiiiiii! Sorry for not updating in a while... You still love me, right?**_

_**Wow! This chapter's long! Nearing 6,000 words! I never write that much XD **_

_**Enjoy! This one is a favourite for some reason :3**_

_**-Jim-Billy Jo Bob belongs to an anonymous reviewer, The Drone. **_

* * *

_**Fat Moblins**_

SS Zelda

Sky

Ganondorf

Midna

Shiek

Malon

Ilia

Groose

Ciela

the Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A- Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point

_**Aggravating Octoroks**_

TP Zelda

Twilight

Ghirahim

Navi

Fi

Tetra

Time

And the Postman.

* * *

"Last time on LoZ Total Drama Island...

Certain campers are starting to grow _"special" _feelings for each other, including a lovestruck Ruto. Fortunately for our ratings but unfortunately for her, Time, the one that she loves, isn't on TP Zelda's alliance. And according to rule 39, no one on her alliance is allowed to have any romantic relations with anyone who isn't part of the alliance. The campers were then faced with this week's challenge, finding their way out of a haunted house. Between and the redeads, floor breaking's, and pot smashing's, there was A LOT of screaming... Heeheehee... Groose had somewhat of a mental breakdown, Ruto broke the rules and made-out with Time, and Shiek and Ciela connected a little more than friends. In the end Ruto was voted off this week, which is one thing TP Zelda and Time can agree on. Will our campers be able to recuperate in time for the next challenge? Will Zelda's alliance succeed again? Why am I asking these questions that I know you won't respond to because you can't? It'll all be answered on this episode of LoZ... Total... Drama... Island!"

* * *

_"Nugh..." _TP Zelda groans as she slowly opens her eyes. "W-What's that...?"

TP Zelda's vison focuses to see a...

"SPIDER! EEEEEK!"

Zelda jumps out of the bed in a panic, grabs a book, and starts whacking her bed desperately trying to kill the small spider.

* * *

_**Outside her cabin...** _

"Hahahaha! That was sooooooo funny!" Jim-Billy Jo Bob, another intern, laughs.

"_Munch munch. _Ya I know right? Can't believe she was afraid of dat!" Red manages to say through his chewing.

"Red! There you are!" A deeper voice calls out. Red turns around. "Where have you been? Shadow's been looking for you all morning. He said that you- What are you eating?"

"Whatdya think? And good morning to you too _Blue._" Red sarcastically responds. Blue is taken back by his behaviour.

"Okay, where's Red, and what did you do to him?"

"I am Red, ya big dummy!"

"What in the name of Din happened to you?!" Red responds to Blue's question by shoving his bag of magic beans in his face.

"Good stuff." Red states. Blue rips the bag out of his hands and tries to read it.

"Magic beans? Since when did you start eating magic beans?" Blue asks in a disagreeing manner.

"Excuse me, I have more pranks to play. Could I steal Red back?" Jim-Billy Jo Bob interrupts.

"No. Red's coming with me." Blue states as he pulls Red away.

"No fun."

* * *

"UGH YOU STUPID SPIDER!" TP Zelda shouts as she smashes the book into her bed. Her roomates start to awaken.

"HEY! SHUT UP!" Navi yells at TP Zelda.

"Yeah, Zelda calm down. It's just a spider." Tetra says with a hint of irritation.

"And this spider could KILL ME!" Zelda shouts again.

"That wouldn't be a problem..." Tetra mumbles to herself. "Hey what are you holding?"

"I don't know." TP Zelda responds as she reads the book she's currently holding. "Tetra's Diary..."

"My diary?! Give that back!" Tetra demands as she jumps out of her bed.

"I bet this has a lot of stuf about Vio in it~" TP Zelda teases causing Tetra to turn bright red.

"I-It doesn't! I don't even care about him! Ugh! Give that back!" Tetra orders as she tries to jump up and reach the diary in Zelda's hand but can't reach because of her height. TP Zelda laughs and opens the diary.

"_So I met one of the interns today, Vio, and WOW! He's gorgeous! I hardly feel that way about guys being the pirate I am." _TP Zelda imitates Tetra's voice as she reads a page of the diary.

* * *

_**Outside TP Zelda's cabin...**_

"Darn! Who am I to play pranks on people with now?" Jo Bob says to himself as he kicks a rock.

_"_So_ I met one of the interns today, Vio, and WOW! He's gorgeous! I hardly feel that way about guys being the pirate I am." _Jo Bob hears from inside the cabin, unknowing of what had gone on before.

"What?! Zelda likes Vio?! And she's a pirate?! This is comedy gold!" Jo Bob comments. "I should tell Vio! No wait, I have a better idea!"

With a snicker Jim-Billy Jo Bob runs off to start his plan.

* * *

_**In the confessional...**_

"I cannot believe TP Zelda read my diary! That wasn't caught on camera was it?! Goddesses I hope not!" Tetra says in a panic.

"Yep it was. And it's going on TV too! Sorry Tetra!" Shadow answers Tetra's question with a big smile.

* * *

_**At The Dining Hall... **_

"Morning Tetra!" Twilight chimes as he sits next to her.

"Morning..." Tetra responds in grumpy tone.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Twilight ask genuinely concerned.

"Zelda that's who."

"What's wrong with her? She seems really nice!"

"I can't believe you haven't realized how rude she is yet! You want to know what she did this morning?!"

"Curled her hair?"

"No! Well yes, but no! She read my diary! Out loud! Thankfully it was only in our cabin but you know how Shadow has all these secret camera's hidden around."

"_Gasp! _Shadow has secret camera's hidden around here?! Are they recording me right now?!"

"Um, yeah. They're everywhere. How do you think he records the show?"

"The show?! You mean, I'm on a show?!" Twilight asks excitedly. Tetra face palms.

"Good morning Tetra." Vio calmly greets as he serves Henya's "breakfast" to the campers.

"AH! I-I mean, morning Vio..." Tetra responds blushing. Vio lets out a chuckle, making her blush even more.

"Morning Vi~" TP Zelda adds in flirtatiously. She then gives Tetra a teasing look which causes Tetra's blood to boil.

"You too Zelda." Vio politely responds as he gives her a plate of food.

"S-So what's for breakfast?" Tetra nervously asks.

* * *

_**In the confessional...**_

"I don't know what's wrong with me! I used to be so confident talking to Vio but ever since Zelda read my diary I become this stuttering, weak, blushing little girl around him. Ugh! This is why I don't like crushes..." Tetra sighs.

"Hi! I'm Jim-Billy Jo Bob! And don't laugh at my name, I didn't choose it. I'm supposed to be cleaning this confessional, but then I thought, hey the camera's rolling, might as well get some screen time. I mean I deserve it after all those things Shadow makes me do! Actually I haven't really done much, I just got here. But apparently Shadow's brutal! Maybe I'll play a prank on him... Oh this one time I played a prank a it was sooooooo funny..." Jo Bob rambles on.

* * *

"I honestly have no idea. All I know is that it's slimy, purple, and it doesn't look appetizing." Vio responds to Tetra's question.

"Heehee! Oh Vio! You're so funny~" TP Zelda laughs being flirty.

* * *

_**In the confessional...**_

"Obviously I don't see Vio in that way. But when I talk to him like I do, Tetra becomes a stuttering mess! I could use it somehow to my advantage to kick her off the island. Annnnnddd it's so much fun getting on her nerves!" TP Zelda laughs.

"Ugh! I hate Zelda!" Tetra complains.

"And then she was like, _'You're meeeeeaaan!' _and I was like, _'I don't care!' _ and then she was like, _'You're gonna hear from my lawyer!' _ and I was like _'K whatev you're only 5 so you don't have a lawyer.' _and then there was crying and then her parents told on me but I didn't care that much even though my parents were like, _'Jim-Billy Jo Bob you should stop with this nonsense, blah blah blah.' _And then I was like _'K whatev.' _Oh! And then this one time..." Jo Bob rambles on.

* * *

"Goooooood morning campers!" Shadow greets with a smile.

"There's never a good morning with you in it." Groose comments rudely.

"Excuse me? Do you know who you're talking to?! You're talking to Shadow, Host of LoZTDI! I basically control this whole island. I also hold your fragile little life in my hands. In fact, I hold all of your lives in my hands. So I suggest you all start bowing down to me before something mysteriously horrible happens to you in your sleep!" Shadow threatens. The whole room is awkwardly silent.

...

"Good morning Shadow!" SS Zelda chimes.

"There she gets it." Shadow comments. "Anyway, your next challenge will be a talent show! Each team will get three hours to decide which three campers they want to represent them in the talent show! The talent can be anything! Anything except killing, torturing, or afflicting any physical harm against any other person/living animal. Emotional harm on the other hand, is allowed."

"But any emotional harm is mean!" Malon comments.

"Does it look like I care?" Shadow sarcastically responds. "Now hurry up! Your time starts now!"

* * *

_**With the Fat Moblins...** _

"Okay! Who here has a really awesome talent?" SS Zelda asks cheerfully.

"I can heal people!" The Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A- Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point said excitedly.

"Really? How?" Ilia asks curiously.

"Erm... Well if I smash into them I leave a heart and yeah..." The Random-Floating-Pot mumbles.

"So there's really no point?" Midna adds in a rude tone.

"Yeah..."

"Okay, does anyone have any REAL talents?" Ganondorf asks rudely.

"Ganon that's not very nice." SS Zelda lectures.

"I'm pretty good at archery..." Sky mumbles, not actually wanting to be in the talent show.

"Oh yeah! That's a good one! Okay Sky's in! Anyone else?" SS Zelda chimes.

"Darn it... Why did I say anything?" Sky said to himself.

"Well what about you Zelda? I heard you singing earlier this morning. You were really amazing." Ganon complements Zelda with a soft smile.

"R-Really? Wow, that's really sweet of you..." Zelda responded with a blush.

* * *

**_In the confessional... _ **

"DID I JUST SEE WHAT I THOUGHT I SAW?!" Groose yells angrily at the camera.

"HOLY *** ***** **** ON A ****** **** SANDWICH! WERE GANON AND ZELDA FLIRTING WITH EACH OTHER?!" Sky panics.

"I could tolerate flirting with Sky... Kind of... But GANON?!" Groose complains.

"Okay, I'm sorry for cursing... it's just, I can't let Zelda fall for someone like Ganondorf! I-I mean as a good friend I can't... Yeah... Friends..." Sky sighed.

"It's disgusting to watch!" Groose explains.

"My fangirls are really upset right now..." Sky says.

"Damn it Zelda..." Groose mumbles.

"Damn it Zelda..." Sky mumbles.

* * *

"Erm... Yeah Zelda! You should sing." Sky agrees.

"Well I guess..." SS Zelda says sweetly.

"Great so we just need one more person!" Ciela states happily.

"Hey why can't I sing? I'm good at singing too!" Malon interrupts.

"**Zelda's better." **Sky, Ganon, and Groose all say at once a little too quickly and forcefully.

"O-Okay... Geez..." Malon mumbles. The group is silent for a while until a certain fairy speaks up.

"I can eat a whole Hyrulian berry pie in one gulp." Ciela says like it's no big deal.

"Gross, that can't be good for you." Ilia comments.

"I think it's cool!" Groose says excitedly.

"But where does it all go?" Midna asks genuinely curious.

"I have no idea honestly." Ciela says.

"All in favour of Ciela's 'talent' being part of the of challenge say 'aye'!" SS Zelda says in a court like manner.

"AYE!" The group shouts.

"Yay!" Ciela squeals.

* * *

_**With the Aggravating** **Octoroks... ** _

"I'm going to be performing! No matter what you say!" TP Zelda shouts in Times face.

"No you're not! No one even knows what your talent is! If you have one other than being annoying and bossy!" Time insults back at her.

"I am not annoying and bossy! The only one being bossy here is you!" TP Zelda yells back.

"I am not bossy! It's just that this team needs to have a leader. And this team will get no where if you're in charge!"

"Excuse me?! I surprised that you haven't noticed that we only have 8 people on our team now, while those Fat Moblins have **10**! And it's all because you have been in charge."

"No, it's because you and you're not-so-secret alliance won't listen to me!"

"How do you know about the alliance?!"

"Gee I don't know, it definitely wasn't obvious when you called Navi, Ruto, The Postman, and Twi over just to _'talk'_ at the awake-a-thon."

"Ugh! Well at least I have an alliance. You have no game plan!"

"You guuuuuuuyyyyysssssss," Twilight whines. "We've only got three hours to plan and prepare. We don't really have time for all of this!"

* * *

_**In the confessional...**_

"Oh come on Twilight! Do you have to ruin _all_ of the good dramatic moments?!" Shadow complains.

* * *

"Twilight is totally right." Ghirahim agrees. "Zelda, girlfriend, what are your talents?"

"Well I can sing, dance, act, play violin, piano, acoustic guitar..." Zelda rambles on.

"And I'm pretty sure she sucks at them all..." Tetra whispers to Twilight as Zelda continues to list all of her talents.

"Model, look pretty, have beautiful white teeth, do my make-up while driving..." Zelda rambles.

"Zelda! We got it! Why don't you play violin? That sounds somewhat interesting." Time says irritated.

"Yay!"

"Okay who else?" Time inches on.

"I can slightly sense the future..." Fi says softly.

"Ooooo! Okay... what will happen to me in the next 30 seconds?" Twilight asks excitedly.

"Hmm... Well there's a 99% chance that a kitten will come up to you and rub up against your leg. You will the probably pick it up and cuddle with it telling it how cute it is." Fi calculates. Just then an adorable kitten walks up to Twilight and rubs against his leg purring. Twilight gasps and picks it up eagerly.

"_Awwwwhhhh who's the cute wittle kitten? You are! Yes you are you sweet bundle of joy and happiness~" _Twilight says as he cuddles up against it.

"Hey! You're good!" The Postman complements.

"Why, thank you." Fi thanks.

"Okay, so one more. Twilight, you've got anything?" Time asks.

"_Awwwwh! I woveee you Mr. Sunshine~ Yes I doooo~" _Twilight says to his kitten ignoring Time's question.

"Nevermind..." Time mumbles.

"Oh! I've got an abnormally long tongue! See?" Ghirahim informs eagerly as he sticks out his long tongue.

"Gross..." TP Zelda comments.

"Not really what we need here Ghirahim..." Time says.

"Oh wait! Are we still trying to decide who should be in the talent show?" Twilight asks dumbfounded. Tetra face palms again.

"Yes, Twilight. We are still trying to decide who should be in the talent show." Time states.

"Oh I know! Time can be in it!" Twilight says excitedly.

"W-Wha? Why me?"

"Because you're great and funny and smart and strong and superspecialawesome!" Twilight complements happily. TP Zelda and Time both look away, Zelda, to hide her anger, and Time, to hide his slight blush rising to his cheeks.

"T-Thanks Twilight. That's sweet." Time says back with a smile. "But that doesn't change the fact that I don't have a talent."

"Aren't you training to become a knight back home? I bet you'd be really good with a sword!"

"Yeah Mr. Time! Do some fancy sword stuff!" The Postman edges on.

"Errm... Okay... I suppose..." Time agrees hesitantly.

* * *

_**With the Fat Moblins...**_

"La la la la Laaaaaaaaaaaaa~" SS Zelda sings preparing her voice.

"Hey Zelda!" Ganon greets as he runs up to her.

"Oh! Hey Ganon!" SS Zelda replies.

"Sooooooo, um... You said earlier when we were in the haunted house that you were glad you got paired up with me. And you said that it was because you never get to spend time with me. But why? Why would you want to spend time with someone like me?"

"Hm? O-Oh well you see-"

"Zellllliiie~!" Groose cuts Zelda off as he runs up to her interrupting their conversation.

"O-Oh, um hi Groose..." Zelda greets unsure.

"So I never got to ask you... Um, after this competition is all over we could y'know... go out-"

"Zeldaaaa!" Sky interrupts as he runs up to her a gives her a big hug.

"Wow Sky, you usually aren't so energetic! Heehee!" Zelda teases.

"I'm always energetic for you!" Sky says with a smile. Zelda responds with a cute giggle.

"Hey, lets go somewhere you can practice without these _guys_ bothering you." Groose says as he grabs her hand trying to pull her away from the others.

"No Zelda, I know a really good spot, come with me!" Sky says grabbing her other hand and giving a glare to the other two guys.

"Zelda, could you answer my question?" Ganon asks getting slightly irritated.

"I-I would if w-wasn't being pulled in t-two different directions-You guys!" Zelda complains.

* * *

_**In the confessional... **_

"I think it's nice how Groose and Sky want to spend so much time with me but they're acting a little bit weird... and obsessive..." SS Zelda states in a worried manner.

"And then she was all like, 'Oh no you didn't!' and I was like, 'Oh yes I did!' and she was like 'Oh no you didn't!' and I was like 'Oh yes I did!' and she was lik-"

"New intern! Get out of the confessional! The contestants are trying to confess here!" Jim-Billy Jo Bob is cut off by Shadow's lectures.

"Oh got to go! Long story short, I got in trouble, but it was totally worth it! Bye!" Jo Bob waved goodbye.

* * *

"Ugh! You guys! Let her go!" Ganon orders.

"Not to fall into the hands of you." Groose responds rudely.

"Y-You guys! Ow!" SS Zelda complains.

"UGH!" Ganon grunts, shoves Sky and Groose out of the way, and picks up Zelda and carries her off.

"G-Ganon? Where are you taking me?" Zelda asks.

"Away from those two dorks." Ganon responds with a soft smile.

"Well that's not a nice name to call them." Zelda teasingly lectures.

"Okay okay, unintelligent folks."

"Heehee~"

Groose and Sky just stares in jealousy.

"I-I think we just made it worse..." Sky says with a depressed tone in his voice.

"Yeah..." Groose agrees.

* * *

TP Zelda runs back into her cabin to get her violin. She hums a sweet tone while she skips along. After grabbing what she needed she looks over to her bed to find a note.

"Hm?"

TP Zelda opens the note and reads it.

_"Dear my dearest Zelda,_

_I stole you a cookie from Shadow's cabin._

_I hope you enjoy it._

**_Love,_**_Vio." _

"Oh my god! Vio actually likes me?! Ha! This is absolutely perfect!" Zelda laughs.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, outside TP Zelda's cabin...**_

"Hah! I just wish I could see her reaction when she finds it! She'll be all like,_ 'Oh my god! Vioooo~'_ and I'll be all like,_ 'HAH! I wrote dat note!'_. I wonder if she'll do something about it..." Jim-Billy Jo Bob schemes as he sits outside her cabin.

* * *

"Okaaaaaay everyone! Welcome to the LoZTDI Talent contest! Each of the teams decided as a group which three would be representing each team. Chef Henya, and I, will be judging you. Each of us will give you out of a score of 23.1." Shadow explains as he stands upon a large stage.

"23.1? Why 23.1?" Shiek questions.

"Don't question me! Now, on the Fat Moblins we have SS Zelda, Sky, and Ciela!" Shadow announces. The Fat Moblins cheer.

"Aaaaaannnnd on the Aggravating Octoroks we have TP Zelda, Fi, and Time!" Shadow announces. The Aggravating Octoroks cheer.

"Oh Din oh Din oh Din oh Din..." Sky repeats to himself nervously.

"Sky? Why are you so nervous?" SS Zelda asks sweetly.

"Oh! Zelda! I thought you were mad at me for what happened earlier." Sky says.

"Well, I was. But I'm over it."

"That was quick..."

"But you didn't answer my question, why are you so nervous? You're an amazing archer."

"I-I don't know... I've kinda just always had this fear of going on stage..."

"Why? You know everyone here. It's not like you have to do it in front of like billions of people!"

"That thought doesn't help."

"C'mon! You're Sky! You're amazing! And you have a group of fangirls that follow you everywhere because you are just that amazing!"

The fangirls cheer annoyingly.

"Yeah... But not as amazing as Ganon apparently..." Sky says to himself more than to Zelda.

"Hm? Ganon? Why would you think that?" Zelda asks genuinely concerned.

"I-I don't know. You're always hanging around him more than me... And I know I shouldn't be jealous and that I should be happy you found someone you love but I just can't hel-"

"I-In love?! What in the name of Hylia gave you that idea?!"

"W-Whaa? You mean you don't like Ganon?!"

"No no no! Not in that way... I have... feelings for someone else..."

"W-Wait! Who?! Oh please don't tell me it's Groose."

"First up: Sky!" Shadow announces, catching both Sky's and SS Zelda's attention. Zelda quickly gives him a peck on the cheek.

"Someone very special~" SS Zelda sweetly replies as she pushes the lovestruck Sky onto the stage.

* * *

Sky gives the "crowd" a smile making his fangirls go nuts. Sky aims his arrow towards very small target on a tree at a far distance. He lets out a sigh as he tries his best to calculate the math of his shot.

"EEEEEE~ GO SKY!" His fangirls cheers.

"Oh shut up!" Henya yells making the fangirls silent.

After what seems like hours of suspense, Sky finally lets his arrow go landing right in the centre.

"Wooohooo! Go Sky!" His team cheers. Suddenly, Sky forgets about his nervousness and takes a cheesy bow.

"Awesome! But boooooorrring. 18/23.1" Shadow says with a yawn.

"Same here. 17/23.1." Henya agrees. Sky lets out a sigh and walks off stage.

"Next we'll have Fi!" Shadow announces as Fi floats onto the stage. She stands in silence.

"...Well?"

"Well, what?" Fi asks.

"Are you going to start your talent?" Shadow asks confused and slightly annoyed.

"I cannot start until someone asks me a question about their future." Fi states.

"Oh! How many children will I have?" Twilight asks form the audience.

"Well there's a 99.9% that you will not _have _a child mainly because you are part of the male species. Only the female are able to give a child." Fi states.

"So I won't have a little boy named Apple Pie in the future?" Twilight confirms with sadness dripping through his voice.

"You were gonna name your child Apple Pie?" Shadow asks making sure he heard him right.

"I like apple pie..." Twilight mumbles.

"Wow, I feel bad for your child... Anyways, since we can't tell if you are correct, I'm giving you a 5/23.1." Shadow says.

"Well technically, she'd be telling the truth either way. She did leave out that 0.1%. 20/23.1" Henya says.

"NEXT!" Shadow orders. Ciela flutters over to a table with a Hyrulian berry pie placed upon it. She stares at it for awhile until...

"MUNCH. GULP."

Ciela eats the pie in one gulp. No one knowing of how she did it.

"Holy Farore! 22/23.1!" Shadow says impressed.

"Meh I can do that. 15/23.1." Henya growls.

"Next!"

TP Zelda is about to walk out but notices a note on her violin. She rips it off and reads it.

_"Dear my Dearest Zelda,_

_Good luck. Be amazing as always._

_Love, Vio. 3" _

TP Zelda smirks as she walks out with her gorgeous violin. She takes a seat and starts to play "Zelda's Lullaby".

The contestants are in awe of her performance... It's just so beautiful...

When she finishes everyone, including the Fat Moblins, stands up and claps. Shadow has a tear in his eye. Even Tetra is extremely impressed.

"Gorgeous, 23/23.1." Shadow says wiping the tear away.

"23.1/23.1." Henya states. TP Zelda gives Time a snooty look and walks off stage.

"NEXT!"

"Oh other Zelda!" TP Zelda calls out right before SS Zelda goes on stage.

"Hm? Oh! Hi other Zelda! Heehee!" SS Zelda greets.

"Hey, I got this special tea right here that totally helps your throat, especially for singers like us. Did you want some?" TP Zelda asks with a sweet smile.

"Sure! But... why are you helping me? Aren't you on the other team?"

"Well... I actually have this plan to make our team lose so I can vote off a certain someone... So I really need you to win. Could you handle that?"

"Haha! I see! Of course!" SS Zelda says as she drinks a sip of the tea. "Thanks!"

"No problem... No problem at all..." TP Zelda snickers.

SS Zelda walks upon the stage with confidence, but right when she starts to sing nothing comes out.

"_Cough cough cough...wheeze! Cough" _SS Zelda lets out terrifying sounds.

"Oh no..." Sky mumbles.

"Erm... Okay? 1/23.1 for effort." Shadow says.

"Terrible! 0/23.1!" Henya spits. SS Zelda starts to tear up. She quickly runs away, extremely embarrassed.

"Good luck Time! You'll do awesome!" Twilight encourages.

"Thanks Twi. You really are the best." Time says genuinely. Twilight smiles and big bright smile and gives him two thumbs up. Time lets out a chuckle.

"Mkay, lets hurry it up, were on a time limit here!" Shadow says checking his watch. Time pulls out his sword and starts slicing a fighting dummy. Mixtures of "ooh"''s and "aaaah"'s fill the room. Time shows off and performs a few flips into attacks letting out a few "HIYAAH!"'s.

"Amazing! 20/23.1!" Shadow announces.

"Meh, 20/23.1." Henya says obviously bored.

"Well it's quite obvious that the Aggravating Octoroks have a lot more talent than the Fat Moblins! Give them a hand folks!" Shadow rudely announces. "As for the Fat Moblins, I'll be see you at the elimination tonight!"

* * *

_**In the confessional...**_

"Poor Zelda... I just really hope the rest of my team doesn't blame her for us losing this challenge..." Sky says sympathetically.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE LOST! UGH!" Ganon shouts.

"We did it! We did it! We did it!" TP Zelda sings to herself.

* * *

"Welcome campers to yet another elimination round...

On this tray are 9 red potions. The potion represents health, youth, and invincibility. When I call your name, you must come up here to collect your potion. If I do not call your name however, you must walk the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and never, EVER, return to this island. First up, Shiek!" Shadow announces as Shiek walks up to collect the potion.

"Malon, Ilia, Ciela, Random-Floating-Pot, Midna, SS Zelda, Groose..."

The campers called quickly rise from their seats with a sigh as they collect their potions.

"There is only one potion left on this tray. Who will get it? Who will prevail? Who will-"

"We get it! Just hand over the damn potion!" Shadow is cut off by Ganon.

"Well I'll definitely hand it over, but not to you. Sky, here's your potion!" Shadow announces.

"Ohthankgoddesses..." Sky says really quickly.

"WHAT? C'MON! YOU VOTED OFF THE BEST PLAYER ON YOUR TEAM!" Ganondorf shouts. "YOU'RE ALL GOING TO LOSE! ALL OF YOU!"

The unfortunate Vio and Jo Bob are forced to carry down a thrashing Ganon to the boat of losers.

"Ugh... H-Hey Red! I've got another pack of Magic Beans right here in my bag!" Jo Bob yells over to Red while he tries to pull the extremely angry Ganondorf. The word "Magic Beans" grabbing his attention. "You can have it if you take over my job!"

"Sweet!" Red agrees as he runs over and takes over Jim-Billy Jo Bob's assigned job.

"Oh sorry, must have left my magic beans by the cabins. I'll be right back!" Jo Bob lies as he scurries off. "Now, to put my plan into action!"

* * *

"NO! WAIT! ZELDA! YOU NEVER ANSWERED MY QUESTION!" Ganon shouts. SS Zelda quickly runs down the dock of shame towards him.

"Oh it's because..." Zelda pauses slightly.

"Because...?"

"Because I actually found your medication! And I never got the chance to give them back." SS Zelda says cheerfully as she reaches into her bag and pulls out a bottle of pills and the label _"Ganondorf Dragmire". _

"W-Wait! So it's not because you like me?"

"No silly billy! That's ridiculous!"

"B-But... You were flirting with me and being all shy and cute and... I thought..."

"What no I wasn't. I just like it when people complement my singing."

"So you were messing with me! Toying with my heart!"

"N-No...?"

"Yes you were! You'll pay Zelda! YOU'LL PAY!" Ganon yells at an extremely scared SS Zelda. Ganon is taken away as Zelda starts to cry.

"Z-Zelda?" Sky asks quite worried as he walks down the dock towards her.

"H-He's right. I-I was messing with him... I-I just thought it w-was cute how he l-liked m-me so I played along with it." SS Zelda manages to confess through sobs. Sky doesn't know what to say.

* * *

**_In the confessional..._**

"I don't know what to say... I never imagined Zelda to be the kind of girl who would do something like that... W-What if... she's just playing with me then?" Sky asks with uneasiness.

* * *

"T-Then my throat got stuck so I couldn't sing and caused our team to lose and kick him off of the island! I can't believe I let myself do something... something so.. stupid and mean!" Zelda says with another cry.

"Z-Zelda..." Sky manages to let out as he crouches down beside her, rubbing her back reassuringly.

* * *

TP Zelda hums a joyful tune as she walks into her cabin. It isn't long before she notices the heart-shaped note on her bed. Zelda instantly reads the mushy note.

_"Dear my dearest Zelda,_

_Meet me at the dock tonight._

_Love, Vio." _

TP Zelda smirks as she heads off towards the docks.

* * *

_**In the confessional...**_

"Okay, so lets get one thing straight, I don't like Vio. But, I do have a certain dislike for Tetra, and she is head over heels for him. Sooooo, if he likes me, I might as well pretend I like him back just to break her little heart. Heehee!" TP Zelda giggles as she reveals her plan.

* * *

TP Zelda walks down to the dock to see Vio sitting on the edge reading a book.

"Hey Vi~" Zelda flirtatiously greets.

"Oh, good evening Zelda." Vio replies with a smile.

"So, what did you want to meet at the dock for?" Zelda asks as she sits down beside him. Out of the corner of her eye she notices Ghirahim and Tetra walking along the shore of the beach obviously gossiping. She smirks at this perfect timing.

"I never asked to meet you. You must be mistaken." Vio answered without taking his eyes off his book.

"Really?" TP Zelda reconfirms a bit louder so she grabs Tetra's attention. Tetra hears her voice and notices the two sitting on the dock together.

"Mmhmm... If I'm correct." Vio answers, nodding his head. TP Zelda quickly grabs his shoulders and pulls him in to a long kiss which causes Tetra to gasps a little two loudly.

* * *

_**In the confessional...** _

"Omg, you should've seen the look on her face! It was hilarious!" TP Zelda laughs.

"That little cow! That girl should be totally ashamed of herself!" Ghirahim shouts, standing up for his friend.

"I-I have no words... I guess I just thought Vio liked me, but maybe I was wrong..." Tetra sighs as tears start to form in her eyes.

* * *

Tetra quickly runs off from the scene as Ghirahim follows. TP Zelda takes this as a cue to finally release Vio from her grip.

"Z-Zelda?!" Is the first thing to come out of Vio's mouth.

"My work here is done. Cya later sweetie!" Zelda says, planning to leave.

"Hey I'm not your sweetie. I'm sorry my dear, but I don't see you in that way." Vio states.

"What? But what about all those love notes that you've been leaving me?"

"What love notes? Those are quite tacky for my liking..."

"T-Then whose love notes have I been reading this whole time?"

"I don't know for sure, but for some reason I have a feeling Red is involved..."

"Whatever. I finished what I had to do." TP Zelda says with attitude as she walks back to her cabin. "And have fun trying to get Tetra back now! Ciao!"

Vio merely stood there on the dock, extremely confused.

"Well, at least I can finish my book now."

* * *

_**In the confessional...**_

"MWAHAHA! I am the master!" Jim-Billy Jo Bob announces as he raises two fists in the air. "Like a boss!"

* * *

_**Oh I love Jo Bob! Sorry if you didn't want the whole prank thing added to him. I just kinda thought he suited that role :P**_

_**This time tell me what you think of... Midna and Tetra! Midna isn't featured as much as she should be. She just doesn't the drama I guess.**_

_**Please Review! It makes me really happy! **_

_**Lots of hugs!**_

_**-Dino~**_


	6. Chapter 6: Hitch Hiking

_**Why did this chapter take so long to write? I dunno...**_

_**Hey! If you're feeling adventurous, go visit my other story written on FictionPress! Username is the same, UnleashTheDinosaurs :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Ranae belongs to The13TalesOfHamjou**_

_**Piko belongs to Keilise (:3)**_

_**And Jim-Billy Jo Bob belongs to an anonymous reviewer, The Drone.**_

_**Fat Moblins**_

SS Zelda

Sky

Midna

Shiek

Malon

Ilia

Groose

Ciela

And the Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A- Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point

_**Aggravating Octoroks**_

TP Zelda

Twilight

Ghirahim

Navi

Fi

Tetra

Time

And the Postman.

* * *

"Last time on LoZ Total Drama Island...

The remaining campers were faced with a talent show where they were to choose three representatives from their teams to be judged by Chef Henya and the amazing, handsome, and talented, moi. Some contestants had zero talents, while others... listed a lot. Tension then ran high when a certain love triangle including SS Zelda became a love square... or rectangle... or... some form of shape with four corners... Yeah... Long story short, Sky, Groose, and Ganon had, or should I say, _**has**_ a crush on SS Zelda. Meanwhile TP Zelda read Tetra's diary, learning that Tetra has a crush on Vio. Being the annoying, scheme-y, TP Zelda that she is, Zelda kissed Vio on the dock crushing Tetra's heart. At the talent show, the contestants failed to impress me, except for TP Zelda, making the Aggravating Octoroks the winners. In the end, Ganon was eliminated, and SS Zelda revealed that she was truly only pretending to like Ganon back. How many more hearts will be crushed? Can the Aggravating Octoroks even out the number of players on their team to the Fat Moblins? Is my hair naturally this gorgeous shade of purple? Yes, yes it is. But for the other questions, find out now on LoZ... Total... Drama... Island!"

* * *

Ghirahim is sitting beside Tetra on the shores of the beach who is now sobbing into her knees.

"I-I just r-really thought he liked me..." Tetra sobbed. Ghirahim puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh girlfriend. If he doesn't like you, he isn't worth your time! Besides, any man who likes Zelda is obviously crazy!" Ghirahim consults.

"I suppose..." Tetra mumbles.

"Right! Now lets go reapply your make-up, get some lunch, and be prepared for whatever kind of torture Shadow throws at us."

"O-Okay... But If I go to the dinning hall, I'll see Vio... And I-"

"Girl, you need to see him to get over it! You need to see him to see all of his dumb flaws! You need to see him so you can punch him in the face!"

"Um, as much as I want to, I don't think I have the right to punch him in the face... I mean, we were never together..."

"Yes, but you were going to be, and he knew it!"

"How do you know that?"

"I-I don't... But I do know that I'm staving so lets go girlfriend." Ghirahim playfully orders as he pulls Tetra towards her cabin.

* * *

_**In the Dining Hall...**_

"Good morning Mrs. Henya!" SS Zelda beams with a big smile. Henya shoots back a glare.

"There's never a good morning with you in it!" Henya shouts back while she plops some of her... famous waffles... onto her plate...

"Morning Henya." Groose groggily greets. Henya rolls her eyes.

"How's the pompadour growing in, Yellow Lips?" Henya insults. Groose is too tired to fight back.

"Shut up granny, just give me the food." Groose orders as Henya serves him breakfast.

As Sky collects his food he looks for a place to sit. SS Zelda has obviously saved him a seat beside her, but Sky hesitates. He looks over to an empty seat beside Shiek and walks over. SS Zelda is obviously taken back.

* * *

_**In the confessional...** _

"Okay, as much as I want to sit beside Zelda, I-I think I just need to take a break... Maybe she's not the girl for me. I mean, after what she did to Ganon? She's just not the same Zelda any more..." Sky sadly explains.

"I've ruined my life!" SS Zelda cries.

"Yellow lips?! YELLOW LIPS?! That lady's lucky that I'm much too tired to fight!" Groose complains.

* * *

"Good morning Sky." Shiek politely greets. Sky lets out a sigh. "What is it?"

"Hm? Oh, erm... Nothing, it's okay." Sky insists. Shiek gives him a sceptical look.

"You sure?" Shiek asks.

"Completely. I just need to think..."

"Okay... But if you ever need anything, just ask."

"Sure, thanks Shiek." Sky thanks with a soft smile.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, with the Aggravating Octoroks...** _

"OMG! Tetra!" Ghirahim whines to his friend. "I totally think he's flirting with Shiek!"

"Ghirahim, I highly doubt that. They're probably just talking." Tetra replies with an uninterested voice.

"Want me to go ask?" Navi suggests.

"NO!" Ghirahim shouts. "Erm... I mean, no thanks girlfriend."

"Ugh, Ghirahim, you are so weird. Stop calling everyone girlfriend!" TP Zelda says rudely as she sits down at the table.

"I would never even think about calling you 'girlfriend' after what you did! You're much more of a bitch!" Ghirahim insults. TP Zelda gasps.

"Ghirahim!" Tetra admonishes.

"What? It's true!" Ghirahim states.

"I'm the bitch?! Really? More like you're a bitch! And I didn't do anything." TP Zelda spits back.

"Please, making out with Tetra boyfriend totally isn't doing anything!" Ghirahim says back sarcastically. Little did they know that they were being watched by everyone in the dinning room.

* * *

**_In the Confessional..._ **

"Woah woah woah woah woah woah... Wait... Vio was Tetra's boyfriend?! Ooooooh things got so much more dramatic than I thought they were!" Jim-Billy Jo Bob laughs.

"And they thought I was loud..." Navi says referring to the argument.

"I absolutely hate Zelda!" Ghirahim states angrily.

"FML." Tetra says in a mono-toned voice.

* * *

"Ah yes. Vio and I were kissing each other all night~" TP Zelda teases.

"I highly doubt any man would want kiss your ugly face for any longer than half a second!" Ghirahim snaps back.

"Please! Why don't you go ask Vio, Tetra~" Zelda teases. Tetra glares.

"The only thing we'll be asking Vio is how much he vomited after kissing you so we can make fun of you!"

"Bitch!"

"Cow!"

"Make-up wearing fre- Ow!"

"Heehee!" Ranae giggles, holding a giant rubber duck that she had just hit Ghirahim and TP Zelda with.

"Thank you Ranae." Shadow says with a smile.

"No problem! This is the best job ever!" Ranae says with a grin.

"Goooooooood morning campers! I can see that this morning has started _eventfully_..." Shadow comments. "For your next challenge I have invited a very special guest!"

The contestants start to gasp in wonder and whispers to each other trying to guess who it is. Shadow smirks and gives Blue the cue to let their guest in. Blue opens the door as a kangaroo wearing a black top hat bounces into the room.

* * *

_**In the Confessional...**_

"Darn, I thought it was going to be someone cool like Brad Pitt!" Ilia complains.

"I heard Ilia in here. Who the hell is Brad Pitt?" Groose asks curiously.

"Okay, I know Shadow is weird, but I didn't expect him to bring in some random jumping animal wearing a top hat and a fanny pack." Midna states with a disgusted look on her face.

* * *

"This is Piko! Everyone say hi!" Shadow introduces. Everyone just stares at the smiling kangaroo. "Ooooooh right, you guys have never seen a kangaroo before have you?"

"It's cute!" Ilia comments.

"Yeah!" Twilight agrees.

"Okay Shadow, where are my chocolate muffins?!" Piko demands. Shadow nervously looks side to side.

"Erm... Right... W-Why don't you let me go talk to Henya about it?" Shadow nervously suggests. "Ranae, because I know you're dying to, explain the challenge."

Ranae beams at the offer. She takes a deep breath and...

"PIKOISGOINGTOUSEHERSUPERPOWERSTOCHANGEYOUGUYSINTO SOMETHINGBUTIDON'TKNOWYETBECAUSESHADOWSAYSITSASURP RISETHENWEREGONINGTOAKEAHIKEAROUNDTHEENTIREISLAND WHICHWILLBESUPERTIRINGBUTSHADOWSAYSHEDOESN'TCARESO Y EAHANDTHERULEISTHATYOUREALLOWEDTOCHANGEBACKINTOYOU R ORIGINALFORMBUTBYDOINGSOYOUWILLHAVEFORFITTHECHALL ENGETHELASTPLAYERWHODOESN'TCHANGEBACKWILLBEDECLARE D THEWINNERANDTHEIRTEAMWILLHAVEINVICIBILTY." Renae explains extremely fast. She gasps for air literally right after she finishes her sentence. The contestants are silent.

"I'm sorry, could you explain that again...?" Time finally asks. Ranae nods, takes a deep breath, and...

"PIKOISGOINGTOUSEHERSUPERPOWERSTOCHA-" Ranae is cut off when a chocolate muffin is stuffed into her mouth.

"Geez Ranae, I can't get you to do anything helpful can I?" Shadow rudely states. He walks over to Piko with a tray of muffins. "Here are your muffins I promised."

"There's one missing." Piko disapprovingly says. Shadow rolls his eyes and puts his hand under Ranae's mouth. Ranae spits out the muffin onto Shadows hand. Shadow then proceeds to plop the muffin onto Piko's tray.

"There, happy?" Shadow sarcastically asks. "Now Piko, work your magic."

Piko mumbles some weird voodoo magic stuff while circling her hands.

* * *

_**In the Confessional...**_

"This is perhaps the weirdest day on this island..." Midna says.

"Oooooh! And the kangaroo can do magic!" Twilight says obviously impressed.

* * *

"PIIIIIIKOOOOOOOOO!" Piko shouts loudly. Everyone blinks simultaneously and stares at Piko like she's the strangest person they've ever met... Which she probably is...

TP Zelda notices Shadow laughing as he clutches his stomach. She raises an eyebrow at him.

"What are you laughing a-AAAH!" TP Zelda screams as she...erm, HE covers his mouth in shock by the fact that his voice is so... so... Manly?!

Yes, at this point the contestants start to realize that they've all been converted into their opposite genders. Some start screaming, some start cursing, and some start crying.

"What did you do to my boobs?!" Malon shrieks yet... in a manly voice.

"Probably gave them to Groose." Shadow replies with a snicker.

"Eeek! Don't look at my chest area!" Groose orders as she covers them up in a very girly manner.

"I feel so... so... so... FABULOUS!" Ghirahim comments excitedly.

* * *

_**In the Confessional...** _

"Ghirahim is odd... That's for sure..." Sky comments.

"Yeah, Ghirahim is...erm... eccentric... But he-um-she, is still my best friend. She's been with me this whole time and always supports me!" Tetra explains with a smile.

"OMG! Now that I'm a girl and I have long luxurious hair, I can totes braid it! Eeeeee!" Ghirahim shouts excitedly.

* * *

"Your challenge is nice and simple this week, were taking a hike around the island!" Shadow announces. "You are given the power to turn back into your original gender whenever you want, but doing so will cause you to lose the challenge. Lets go!"

* * *

The campers gather around Shadow who is passing a couple of backpacks to Vio and Ranae.

"These backpacks contain curtain items that will help you survive our hike. Some bags include flash lights, snacks, and even weaponry in case we run into a few animals."

"You mean we might run into animals?!" The Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A- Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point asks in a shaky voice. We don't actually know whether it's a boy or girl now... Let's just refer to it as 'they'.

"I could never hurt a poor living creature!" Ilia and Sheik both shout at the same time. They take and glance at each other and smile, much to Ciela's jealousy. Again, we don't know whether Shiek is a boy or girl now...

"We only have 6 bags to hand out, so well choose by pulling names out of a hat!" Shadow states with a smile as he pulls out Piko's top hat.

"Where did he keep that?" Midna whispers SS Zelda who shrugs in response.

"Vio, please pull out the first name." Shadow orders. Time notices Shadow smiling at Vio. Vio notices and gives a small smile back.

* * *

_**In the Confessional...** _

"Okay, Shadow doesn't just smile at anyone. Wait scratch that, Shadow does smirk evilly at everyone. But that wasn't a, _'I'm-going-to-send-you-off-on-another-deathly- challenge-and-then-laugh-at-you'_ kind of smile... That was a,_ 'We're-really-good-friends-and-I'm-trying-to-get-i nto-your-good-books'_ kind of smile... He must be up to something..." Time ponders.

"I have a bad feeling Shiek and Ilia are starting to like each other. Lets just hope they only like each other as friends..." Ciela hopes.

* * *

"Tetra." Vio reads off a slip of paper. Vio smiles at him as he throws him a backpack. Tetra is about to smile back but he looks over to Ghirahim who is currently shaking her head. Tetra looks down, scratching the back of his head.

"Ranae." Shadow orders as he moves the hat over to her.

"Yay!" Ranae squeals as she digs her hand into the hat. "Shike? Shmiek? She... Erm..."

"It's Shiek!" Shadow corrects rudely with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, right. Here ya go!" Ranae smiles. Shadow, Vio, and Ranae pull out the last 4 names.

"Twilight!" Shadow announces.

"TP Zelda." Vio calmly reads.

"The Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A- Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point! Wowie, that's a mouthful!" Ranae giggles.

"And SS Zelda!" Shadow calls out, throwing her a backpack. SS Zelda notices her bag start to wiggle.

"Uhh... S-Shadow...?" SS Zelda nervously asks.

"Yello." Shadow calls back.

"M-My bag is moving..." Zelda states.

"Oh, Heheh, I forgot to mention, not all bags have... _helpful_ items in them..."

"D-Does that m-mean I have something that's... n-not useful in here?! Should I even open it?!"

"Think of it like Schrodinger's cat." Vio suggests. SS Zelda looks utterly confused.

"Whose cat?" Midna asks.

"I like cats!" Twilight adds.

"Yes, Twi, we all know your love of cats..." Time comments.

"Schrodinger's cat. It's a theoretical experiment." Vio repeats.

"Yeah, Vio, nobody knows what in Din's name you're talking about so..." Shadow says. Vio sighs.

"Nevermind..."

"Okay everyone, lets go hiking!" Shadow orders joyfully.

* * *

The contestants are happily hiking down a long path, cutting through the forest.

"Hey, being a girl isn't so bad. This is actually quite easy, I just need to get used to my voice!" Groose smirks. Midna throws her a glare.

"Y'know, you could possibly be on your T.O.M." Midna states giggling.

"Tom? What does that mean?" Groose curiously asks. Just then he stops in his tracks frozen. Midna bursts out laughing. "W-What was that?!"

"Probably your Tom." Midna teases smirking before bursting out in laughter again. Groose quickly runs behind a bush in a panic.

"Where's Groose?" Shadow demands.

"Ah, just taking care of his period!" Midna laughs, clinching onto her stomach. Many of the other boy-erm... girls... starts to panic.

"Well if you ever, EVER turn around, you will be kicked out of the challenge!" Shadow announced. "So that means buh-bye Grooseina!"

"Well I guess being a guy isn't that bad then. I mean, what about being a guy is so bad?" Tetra says.

"What about being a guy is so bad?! The crave to wrestle people, to bro-hug my home-dawgs, stare at people's boobs, to suddenly think ballet is stupid, to not care about what my hair looks like, to look at the guys turned into girls and think,_ 'wow they're hot'_?! Oh my god! I'm a lesbian!" TP Zelda screams in terror. Zelda runs away screaming.

"TURN ME BACK! TURN ME BACK!" TP Zelda shrieks.

"Hello? That's offensive to us lesbians here!" Navi complains.

"OMG girlfriend! I totes didn't know that you were into girls!" Ghirahim exclaims.

"Two down, 15 more to go!" Shadow announces, chuckling.

The group continues to hike down an extremely long trail. Shadow is sitting in a wooden hay wagon that is being pulled by the sweating Ranae and Vio. The rest of the group is also sweating and are slowing down, unable to keep up.

"Hurry up you lazy butts! And you two, put your back into it!" Shadow orders referring to Ranae and Vio who respond with a groan.

"Ugh... Maybe there's something in this bag to help me... Like water..." The Random-Floating-Pot groans as it tips over in order to spill out the backpack that it was holding inside. The Random-Floating-Pot stared at it for a while before speaking.

"Erm... Could someone help me open my bag? I don't have any hands..." The Random-Floating-Pot states.

"Oh! Sure!" Malon agrees, opening the bag. He pulls out a big canister of water.

"Oh yay!" The Random-Floating-Pot squeals.

"Wait a second, do you even need water?! You're a vase!" Ilia angrily says.

"I'm a pot! Not a vase! There's a very big difference!" The Random-Floating-Pot yells. Ilia rolls her eyes. "And yes, I do need water. Malon, could you pour some water into me?"

"Erm, sure!" Malon says, pouring water into the pot. He looks into the pot after to notice that the water has disappeared. "Where does it all go?"

"I 'unno."

"Give me some of that water!" Ilia pleads jumping towards Malon. Malon quickly steps out of the way, making Ilia fall face-first into the ground.

"Ouch..." Shadow comments.

"Nuh-uh. This whole time all you've ever been is rude and cruel to this poor little vas-erm... pot. You don't deserve her-um-his-erm-IT'S water!" Malon awkwardly states.

"I haven't been mean!" Ilia yells.

"Well you haven't been on it's good graces recently." Malon smirks.

"That's right!" The Random-Floating-Pot agrees. "I'm only giving some to my friends. Ranae, would you like some?"

"Oh yes ple-"

"Ah bubububububut! None for you! Get pulling!" Shadow demands as he takes a sip of strawberry lemonade. Ranae sighs as she continues to pull the wagon.

"PLEASE! IT'S SO HOT! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Ilia cries reaching for the water.

"You're right, it is quite hot. I think I'll have a sip!" Malon teasingly says as he takes a sip form the canister.

"NOOOOOO!" Ilia cries.

"Hey Malon, seeing as how you have some water, do you think you could maybe... Share some?" Time asks sweetly using her now feminine charm. Malon smiles.

"Of course Time!" Malon states handing over the canister. The rest of her team gasps. "W-What?"

"You just gave over our water to someone who's not on our team!" Shiek replies.

"Yeah so?"

"We're trying to win!" Midna cuts in. "And give back that canister!"

"Hey, I asked politely, she, um, he gave it to me fair and square." Time replies, taking a sip of water.

"Oh! Can I have some?" Twilight asks. Time nods and gives her the canister. "I love the taste of water! It's just soooooo flavourful!"

"Hey Twi, didn't you get a bag?" Time asks.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Twilight replies excitedly. She opens her bag to find a few melting chocolate bars. "Oh yummy!"

"Um... Twilight?" Time asks reading the chocolate bar labels.

"_Munch munch_... Yeah? _Munch_"

"N-Not sure you should eat these... They expired two years ago!"

Twilight immediately spits out what was in his mouth.

"THE WATER!" Twilight orders reaching for the canister. Time hands it over letting out a sigh.

"Well at least you got something that didn't move! And doesn't growl at you!" SS Zelda says referring to her bag, staring at it nervously. "Hey Vio, can you explain that cat thing again?"

"I like cats!" Twilight beams, forgetting about the chocolate.

"Schrodinger's cat?" Vio reconfirms.

"Yeah, what is it?" SS Zelda asks.

"Well it's a thought experiment. Basically it consists of placing a cat inside a metal container, along with a flask of toxic acid. In a matter of an hour, if the internal monitor in the flask detects radioactivity, it will cause it to shatter, poisoning the cat. But the chances of the flask shattering are 50/50, so after the matter of an hour, if you don't look inside the box, the cat is currently both dead and alive. The theory of the cat being both dead or alive is shattered when you open the box." Vio explains. The group is silent.

"So... You're saying... That I should open the bag because I'll never know until I open it, right?" SS Zelda confirms. Vio stares back at her.

"No, no that's not what I said." Vio replies.

"I'm so confused." Midna comments. Vio rolls his eyes.

"Nevermind... Excuse me for trying to be helpful..." Vio mumbles to himself.

"Everyone shut up! We're here!" Shadow announces. The group finds themselves on the edge of a long narrow road, that seems to be completely empty.

"I-I don't l-like long c-creepy roads..." Malon comments gripping onto Time's sleeve.

"We know that there are plenty of different kinds of hiking." Shadow states.

"There is?" Sky asks.

"One of which is hitch hiking!" Shadow announces sticking his hand out and putting a 'thumbs up' sign.

"Oh nononononnononono. I've always had a fear of hitch hiking!" SS Zelda states.

"It is dangerous." Sky comments.

"I don't sense any cars around either..." Fi says. Just then a large truck appears with Chef Henya in it and beside her is The Postman.

"I think your sensing powers are getting a bit rusty Fi." Shadow says with a snicker. Fi lets out a sigh.

"Wait a second, was The Postman not with us the whole time?!" Time asks.

"Nooooooooooooooooooope! I guess that shows how much you care..." The Postman sighs.

"I-I'm sorry Postman! I just thought you were being quiet today." Time insisted.

"Can you think of a day where I'm quiet?" The Postman asked.

"Good point."

"Now that we've got a ride, and the truck can only fit 5 more people, it is now your decision who will take the ride." Shadow informed. "Don't take the ride and you're stuck walking in the terrible heat and It'll be a long time before you make it back to camp. Take the truck however, you'll have air conditioning, some truck driver snacks..."

"TAKE ME!" Ilia shouted.

"Well, I can't actually confirm that Henya is a good driver, and that she even knows where she's going. Heheheh." Shadow snickers. "Also going into the truck means you lose the challenge!"

"Um... I dunno now..." Ilia mumbles.

"So, what'll it be? Dangerous hitch hiking? Or a long treacherous hike?"

"It depends what's in my bag." Tetra says opening her backpack cautiously.

"HEY! A fan! Awesome!" Navi shouts.

"Wait a second, didn't our team get three backpacks?" Time reconfirms. The rest of the Aggravating Octoroks nod in response. "So why do we only have two?"

"OMG! Did TP Zelda have one?!" Ghirahim shouts. The team gasps. "That little rat!"

"Damn it Zelda!" Time says to no one in particular.

"Wait a second!" SS Zelda says. "TP Zelda was the one who gave me the tea!"

"What?" Sky asks utterly confused.

"She gave me the tea! Right before I went onstage at the talent show! That's why I couldn't sing!" SS Zelda realizes.

"Look Zel, you've been a good friend this whole time, but WOW. That was kind of a stupid move." Ilia states. "Why would you trust TP Zelda?!"

"I-I don't know..." SS Zelda says quietly. "Lately I've been making all these stupid moves... This whole competition has completely changed who I was. I used to be kind to everyone but now... Now I just do whatever it takes to win! And I just hate that! I play with peoples hearts, I trust the wrong persons, I'm losing all our challenges... I'm sorry guys..."

Everyone on the Fat Moblins start to tear up.

"Oh Zellie... It's okay! We love you!" Shiek cries very girly as the team pulls each other together into a big group hug.

"Awwwh~ You guys..." SS Zelda tears up.

"This is ridiculous! Somebody has to get in the car!" Shadow shouts.

"Zelda, you deserve a break. We'll win for our team. Get in the car!" Ciela insists.

"Thank you guys!" Zelda thanks tearfully.

"Okay, that still leaves 4 more." Shadow states.

"Don't worry guys! I'll take one for the team and go in the truck!" The Random-Floating-Pot smiles.

"Awh that's so sweet!" Malon says as The Random-Floating-Pot floats into the truck. The group is silent for a moment.

"You guys do realize the Random-Floating-Pot just gave up the challenge right?" Midna confirms sarcastically.

"Oh... Whoopies..." Malon mumbles.

"Since the Fat Moblins gave up two people, Aggravating Octoroks, choose two people to go hitch hiking." Shadow orders.

"TAKE ME!" Navi cries, flying into the truck.

"O...kay... I guess that takes care of one." Time says. "I would go, but I'd like to stay for the team."

"Oh no no no, I'm not going. I love being a girl!" Ghirahim exclaims.

* * *

_**In the Confessional...** _

"I like, totes feel like in my own skin now! Y'know I've always felt awkward as a guy, but now that I'm a girl, I feel like I totally found my place in life!" Ghirahim celebrates.

"Honestly, I want to turn back into a guy as quick as possible. But I'm not sure my team would do very well without me... I know, I know, that's mean, but look at my team members! Twi wants to name his child Apple Pie, Navi pisses everyone off, Fi thinks she knows everything, the Postman is abnormally talkative and only cares about delivering letters, Tetra is the only normal one, Ghirahim is pretty helpful for this challenge, but for this challenge only, and TP Zelda... _Sigh_... There are no words for that girl..." Time rants.

* * *

Twilight gasps, unexpectedly. Everyone turns to her.

"What is it?" Time curiously asks.

"C-Change me back!" Twilight screams.

"Hm? Sure, but why?" Ghirahim asks.

"I-I just got my period!" Twilight cries. "I feel like I need chocolate! CHOCOLATE! FOOD! CHANGE ME BACK!"

Twilight runs into the truck like a crazy person. Shadow laughs.

"Hahahah! But in all seriousness, we need one more person to go into the truck."

"Nuh-uh, there's no way we letting go of another person!" Sky says with a huff.

"Neither are we! We have less people than you, it's only fair that you give up someone." Time states.

"No way! This whole show is unfair! You should be used to it by now." Sky says.

"Good point." Time comments. Shadow checks his watch and lets out a huff. He smirks as he pushes Malon into the truck unexpectedly.

"H-Hey!" Malon cries as Shadow shuts the door and taps it twice, making Henya start driving.

"Hey! That's unfair!" Shiek comments.

"Did you not just hear Sky two seconds ago? This whole show is unfair! And that's the way I like it!" Shadow smirks. "Letzego!"

* * *

After hours of hiking, the Aggravating Octoroks seem to have lost Fi, while the Fat Moblins lost Ciela and Midna.

"_Pant... Pant..._ H-How much longer?" Ilia asks, out of breath.

"As long as it takes to have one person left standing." Shadow states.

"Ugh... W-Why don't you all just give up and let me win? We'd all benefit from it anyway." Shiek suggested.

"No way I'm letting you win!" Time replies.

"What are you anyway? A boy or a girl?" Ilia curiously asks.

"Excuse me?!" Shiek angrily replies. Meanwhile Tetra jogs his way over to a sweating Vio.

"H-Hey Vio? Can I ask you something?" Tetra asks.

"_Pant..._ S-Sure, what is it?" Vio replies.

"Erm... I was j-just wondering what your relationship was with TP Zelda...If t-that's not weird..." Tetra says, scratching the back of his head.

"N-Nothing more than... _Pant..._ Acquaintances..." Vio responds, out of breath.

"Oh yeah?! And by acquaintances you mean cheating on your girlfriend and making out with her, crushing your girlfriend's heart?!" Ghirahim shouts from behind.

"Heheh..." Tetra nervously laughs. "W-What she means by that is-"

"Less talking, more pulling!" Shadow shouts at Vio.

"We'll continue this conversation later." Vio says to Tetra, who then nods in reply. "And Shadow, can't we take a break?!"

"HAH! That's a good one!" Shadow laughs.

"H-Hey... Ghirahim...?" Time asks.

"That's like, my name!" Ghirahim beams.

"W-Want to win this challenge for us? _Pant..._ I don't think I can go any longer..." Time explains.

"M-Me neither...I'm gonna die from overheat!" Tetra includes, fanning herself.

"OMG! Totes! You girlfriends relax! I'll win for our team!" Ghirahim replies with a smile.

"OMGTHANKYOUSOMUCH!" Time thanks a little too quickly.

"T-Thanks! Here take one of these!" Tetra shouts throwing a fan towards Ghirahim.

"Thanks!" Ghirahim thanks as she catches the fan.

"I wonder if I should open SS Zelda's backpack..." Sky mumbles looking nervously at the bag.

"Ugh, can't one of you just give up alread- AAAAHH!" Shadow screams as he comes face-to-face with a large bear.

* * *

_**In the Confessional...** _

"I didn't actually expect to run into a wild animal! I just said that to tease the campers!" Shadow reveals.

"WE'REGONNADIE! WAIT! I still have my backpack that I didn't open! And we have whatever's in Zelda's bag too! Maybe there's something useful!" Shiek shouts.

"Okay, I love animals but- ITSGOINGTOKILLME! AAAAAHHHH!" Ilia shrieks.

* * *

"Get pulling!" Shadow orders to his interns. Meanwhile, Sky is fumbling in a panic to try and open Zelda's bag, while Shiek calmly opens his to find...

"A rotten banana?!" Shiek cries. The bear starts taking a few swings at the group, that is now disbanding in order to get away. The bear eventually scratches open SS Zelda's bag releasing a snake.

"AAAAHHH!" Sky screams crawling backwards away form the snake. "I'm out!"

Sky runs away, forfeiting the challenge. The snake notices the bear and jumps onto it, biting it's neck and causing the bear to fall to the ground. Ilia gasps.

"Oh! Poor bear! Shadow! You are evil! I will sue you for animal cruelty! I HATE YOU AND THIS STUPID COMPETITION!" Ilia shouts before running off crying. Shadow merely shrugs in response.

"O-Okay! Lets get out of here before the bear gets back up!" Vio suggests. Just as the group is about to run, they hear cursing coming from... Inside the bear...?

"AAAHH! GET OFF YOU!" A voice from inside the bear shouts. Finally the bear wrestles the snake to the ground and stands right on top of it. It then takes it's head off to reveal...

"H-Henya?!"

"Shadow! Get a hold of your damn animals!" Henya spits.

"Henya! Did I order you to scare the crap out of me?! DID I?!" Shadow angrily shouts in Henya's face.

"No you didn't, but I have rights. I can do whatever I want!" Henya replies.

"I'm sorry, is this,_ 'The Henya Show'?_ Is this show called,_ 'Henya's Total Drama Island'?! _Hm? Didn't think so! You know why? BECAUSE THIS IS MY SHOW!" Shadow yells.

"It isn't really your show Shadow! It's the producers!"

"You little-"

"Bite me!"

"SHADOW!" Vio interrupts.

"Yeah?" Shadow asks, like nothing happened.

"You've got a tie to break." Vio responds, referring to Ghirahim and Sheik.

"Oh right." Shadow says. He walks up to Sheik and pushes him down the path with a smirk.

"AAAAAHHH!" Shiek shouts, as she rolls down the path like a log.

"And the winner is... Ghirahim! And the Aggravating Octoroks!" Shadow announces.

"YAYZ!" Ghirahim celebrates. "But Shadow...?"

"Yes?"

"Could I not turn back into a guy?"

* * *

The Fat Moblins sit around the camp fire (all back into their original genders), nervously chewing their fingernails.

"Campers... You have 9 members on your team, but I've only got 8 red potions on this tray. This potion represen-"

"Would you get on with it?!" Groose shouts, cutting Shadow off.

"I will get on with it... WHEN I WANT TO!" Shadow replies loudly. "Ahem... No one is safe tonight... Groose, you were the very first one to forfeit the challenge. Random-Floating-Pot, you were definitely not being a team player today. Ilia, asking someone if they're a boy or a girl usually isn't the best way to get into someone's good books. And SS Zelda, even though you did apologize, trusting someone from the opposite team, is a terrible idea."

"Now, that I feel like it..." Shadow continues, eyeing Groose. "First up, Ciela."

"Oh yay!" Ciela celebrates.

"Sheik, Midna, The Random-Floating-Pot, SS Zelda, Sky, and Malon!" Shadow announces, much to Ilia and Groose's dismay. "Only two left... Who will it be?

Groose...

Ilia...

The final potion goes to...

...

Ilia!"

"Yay! I'm still suing you though!" Ilia says, taking her potion.

"Meh, whateves... Groose, my man, it's time to walk the dock of shame." Shadow says, putting a hand on Groose's shoulder. Groose lets out a sigh.

* * *

The team waves goodbye, as Groose boards the boat in a depressing manner.

"We'll miss you!" Malon shouts.

"I'll miss making fun of your period!" Midna adds with a snicker.

* * *

_**In the Confessional...** _

"I feel bad voting Groose off... But it had to be someone! And as weird as it sounds, The Random-Floating-Pot is pretty useful in most challenges." SS Zelda states.

"I'mnotalesbianI'mnotalesbianI'mnotalesbian!" TP Zelda says to herself extremely fast.

"... Rude!" Navi says, referring to TP Zelda.

* * *

"Um... Hey Vio..." Tetra nervously greets walking down the dock towards the young man.

"Oh, evening Tetra." Vio greets with a smile.

"S-So... Um..."

"Zelda and I aren't together... If that's what you wanted to ask." Vio states, looking up from his book.

"R-Really? Than why were you two kissing... Erm... I mean... I wasn't watching or anything! Heheh..."

"Hahah... Well, Zelda thought I was leaving her love notes and asked her to come meet me at the dock. Then she kissed me, said something weird, and went back to her cabin." Vio explained. "I am curious about the whole, _'cheating on my girlfriend'_ thing Ghirahim was talking about though..."

"Oh! Ahah... Um, I have no idea what he was talking about..." Tetra insists. Vio stands up to meet Tetra face-to-face, causing her to blush.

"Oh really~?"

"Heh... H-Honest..."

The two stare at each other for a moment until...

"W-Well! Would you look at the time! I-I should get going..." Vio unexpectedly blurts out, grabbing his things.

"R-Right... Me too..." Tetra mumbles.

"I-I'll see you later than, yes?" Vio reassures.

"Sure..." Tetra replies, sounding disappointed. Vio gives her a smile, as he walks away towards the Dinning Hall. Tetra sighs as she sits down upon the dock.

"So close..."

* * *

_**Poor Tetra... :3**_

_**This week, I'd like to hear what you think of... Shiek and Ghirahim! Our top 2 this challenge!**_

_**If you (or your OC) would like to be an intern and make an appearance, please review stating a name, gender, and a few characteristics!**_

_**Review responses (Because some of you are anonymous and I'm too lazy to send an individual message to everyone):**_

_**To Doubhee1634:**_

_**Time is adult Link from Ocarina of Time! :)**_

_**To The13TalesOfHamjou:**_

_**Yes, Navi's a lesbian! XD **__**In OoT Shiek is a girl (sorry spoilers... But really, you probably should've finished the game by now XD) but in many, many fanfiction Shiek is referred to as a guy so... Girl? Guy? Looks like a girl, acts like a guy! Find out on next episode of LoZ... Total... Drama... Island! (Maybe...)**_

_**Also, I love you lots! Heehee!**_

_**To Everyone who reviewed:**_

_**Thank you! Love you long time! Heehee :3**_

_**To Everyone Who Hates TP Zelda:**_

_**Me too.**_

_**Lots of hugs!**_

_**-Dino~**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Tears of Shadow

_**I'm baaaaaaaacck!**_

_**I was replaying Skyward Sword... as you can tell...**_

_**Happy Canada day! (Not that most of you celebrate it...)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Selene belongs to Zeldaandpikminforever (Sorry I didn't get to use her much... I'll use her more, I promise!)**_

_**Scruff belongs to darklantern12 (Best idea ever! Thank you so much! :3)**_

_**Fat Moblins**_

SS Zelda

Sky

Midna

Shiek

Malon

Ilia

Ciela

And the Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A- Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point

_**Aggravating Octoroks**_

TP Zelda

Twilight

Ghirahim

Navi

Fi

Tetra

Time

And the Postman.

* * *

"Last time on LoZ Total Drama Island...

The campers were faced with... Heh... an unusual surprise when I invited a muffin crazed kangaroo to help me with their next challenge. When this kangaroo used her magic powers the campers were faced with A LOT of shock. There was screaming! There was crying! And there were 'time-of-month's! Hahah! The campers were then forced to take a long hike in the baking sun. There was six campers that were given a backpack. Inside the backpacks were either a helpful item... Or... a not so helpful item. This seemed to be a gamble for SS Zelda, as she noticed her backpack constantly wiggling and hissing at her. Tetra also found the courage to ask Vio about a certain make-out session he had with TP Zelda, with him replying that she kissed him and that he had no romantic feelings towards her at all. Good thing too, I would've been very disappointed in his taste..." Shadow comments.

"I HEARD THAT!" TP Zelda's voice is heard from afar.

"YOU WERE MEANT TOO!...Ahem... After shocking events the final two standing were 'The-Drag-Queen' and the 'She-Male'. The winner was then declared when Shiek couldn't stand his ground... Heheh... Sending an unhappy Groose onto the boat of losers because of his unfortunate period. Now that the teams are tied, what will happen next? Will Tetra and Vio get together? Will someone please explain to me what Schrodinger's cat is?! Ugh... Find out now on LoZ... Total... Drama... Island!

* * *

_**With the Aggravating Octoroks...**_

"I, like, still think he isn't good enough for you hun." Ghirahim states, painting his nails. "Do you think this colour looks good on me?"

"I know you don't... But he doesn't actually like her! She just kissed him to get me all worked up." Tetra insists. "And... Erm... Nah, you need something a little brighter."

"Yeah... Total bitch..." Ghirahim comments. "Omg, you're so right! What was I thinking? Dark purple?! Totes doesn't match my eyes!"

"I don't see why you don't just ask him out now! He obviously likes you." Navi says. "You need like, a hot pink colour Ghirahim."

"OMG WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?!" Ghirahim shouts, rummaging through his nail polish drawer.

"It's not that easy Navi..." Tetra groans. "Ew, hot pink? Nah... I think a neon purple."

"Navi's right darling, you should totes ask him out." Ghirahim agrees. "Maybe I should do something completely different... Like bright green!"

"Ew! No!" Tetra and Navi shout at the same time.

"Okay okay... No green... Geez..." Ghirahim mumbles in reply.

"But what if he rejects me?! I'll look like an idiot..." Tetra continues.

"Girlfriend, if you want to live life, ya gotta take risks!" Ghirahim consults.

"I suppose..." Tetra mumbles in reply.

"Yeah. And if it makes you feel any better; You already look like an idiot wearing that pirate gear." Navi comments rudely, adding a slight snicker. Tetra growls in reply.

* * *

_**In the Confessional...**_

"Goddesses! I'm gonna kill that fairy one day!" Tetra yells in anger.

"Ugh! Hot pink? Or neon purple?! Which one?! They both look sooooo gorgeous! Why is life so difficult?!" Ghirahim cries, holding up two bottles of nail polish.

* * *

The camera zooms in on an obviously bored Red, who is currently munching on some magic beans. Staring into the skies, he gobbles down the rest of the bag with no guilt at all.

"Red!" Blue calls out, rushing towards the shorter intern. Red obviously hears Blue, but doesn't turn around.

"Red! Hello?! What are you doing out here?" Blue demands, whacking him lightly on the side of the head.

"Getting away from you." Red spits as he flips his magic bean bag upside down in order to see if there were any beans left.

"Red, this is getting ridiculous! Ever since you started eating those magic beans, you've become addicted. And they've made you rude and sarcastic! I mean, isn't that Shadow's job?"

"Maybe I just found a new me Blue. You should be happy for me."

"Happy for the fact that you've become an addict?!"

"I'm not an addict. I just happen to like these. Damn it... I ran out..."

"See?! The old Red would never curse! You used to always lecture me on that!"

"Ugh! I need more!"

"Where are you getting all these anyway? I mean, now that the Bean Seller is gone..."

"Nowhere." Red states a little too quickly.

"You're hiding something." Blue suspects.

"No I'm not."

'Yes you are! Now tell me where you're getting them from!"

"No!"

"Grr... Y'know, Shadow probably has some footage of you getting these beans somewhere. Lets go ask him." Blue states with a huff. He grabs Red's arm roughly and drags him back to the camp site. As they pass a bush however, Red sees a figure of what seems to be a young boy. He nods to him, to which the boy's response is to nod back. Blue: not noticing.

* * *

_**In the Dining Hall...**_

"Okay, here's the deal. Since Ruto got booted off, were down a player on our alliance. And since there's 8 of us on our team, it doesn't give us an advantage!" TP Zelda whispers at the dining table, as The Postman, Twilight and Navi sit across from her.

"Wait! There's only 8 of us?! I thought there were 11!" Twilight announces. TP Zelda face-palms.

"Twilight, there was 11 of us when we started. Then we had to eliminate three of them...Understand?" TP Zelda states slowly, as if Twilight were stupid. Oh wait...

"Oooooh! I get it!" Twilight beams.

"Right. So, we either add another player onto our alliance or we purposely make our team lose in order for us to eliminate a player on our team, giving us an advantage."

"Purposely make our team lose?! I'm not too sure that's a good idea... I kinda like winning so..." Navi adds.

"Okay fine. We need to add someone then." Zelda states.

"Oh I know! Timeeee~!" Twilight shouts over to Time, calling him over. Time lets out a sigh and walks towards him.

"Morning Twi. Zelda." Time greets obviously with annoyance of TP Zelda.

"Twilight!" TP Zelda growls.

"Whaaaaat?" Twilight whines.

"Not him!"

"Not me what?" Time asks, confused.

"Nothing!" TP Zelda insists.

"O...Kay... Then why did you call me over?" Time inquires.

"Well I didn't want you to come over, but a certain someone isn't listening to me." TP Zelda states angrily, eyeing Twilight. Twi responds by giving her a nervous smile.

"Riiiiight. Well if you don't mind, I'd like to finish my soggy cereal." Time says, walking back to his table. TP Zelda glares daggers at Twilight. Twlight shrinks into his seat.

"Not. Him." TP Zelda states.

"Okay... Okay... I don't see why you don't like him! He so nice!" Twilight comments.

"Ugh! Are you kidding?! Okay, back at the task at hand. Our choices are Fi, Tetra, and Ghirahim." TP Zelda says.

"I like Ghirahim!" Navi comments.

"Yeah, but he and I aren't really getting along at the moment. I don't think he'd be so keen on joining us." TP Zelda replies.

"What about Tetra? I like her!" The Postman smiles.

"Ew no. Not the pirate girl..." TP Zelda says. "I guess that leaves Fi. I mean, she had no emotions anyway, right?"

"Mkay!" Twilight agrees.

"Goooooooooooood morning campers!" Shadow greets, walking in through the door. Everyone just glares back. Shadow gives a look of dismay. "Well, looks like everyone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning... Geez..."

"No. I just didn't appreciate the fact that you turned me into a girl." Sky replies.

"Hahah! Oh yeah, whoopsie daisy." Shadow snickers.

"I did!" Ghirahim interjects.

"See? Someone appreciates me!" Shadow exclaims. "Okay. Your next challenge is... Hehe... Personally one of my favourites!"

"Aren't all the challenges your favourite?" Midna sarcastically comments.

"Well, any challenges that involve screaming, uncomfortableness, torturing, or death on the line are my favourites." Shadow corrects with a smile.

"Oh damn it..." Tetra mumbles to herself.

"Today, you're going to the Silent Realm!" Shadow exclaims.

"Silent Realm? What's that?" SS Zelda asks.

"Haha... Oh, you'll find out!"

* * *

Outside, the campers gather around a certain purple clothed intern carrying a harp, surrounded by a cluster of butterflies.

"I-I'm confused..." Malon says.

"Vio." Shadow orders.

Vio plays a happy, uplifting tune on his harp, as the butterflies circle around him, joyfully. Tetra sighs as she watches him dreamily. Ghirahim and Navi giggle at Tetra's state.

Suddenly, the campers notice the glowing platform beneath Vio with a mark of... Shadow's face?

Vio stops playing, as everyone claps. He smiles as he takes a very gentlemen-like bow. Even Shadow is smiling and clapping.

"Good playing Schrodinger's Cat." Shadow nicknames Vio. He responds with a roll of his eyes.

"That was pretty and all, but what the hell are we doing?" Midna asks, unimpressed.

"Well if you'd just WAIT maybe I'd tell you!" Shadow lectures getting up in her face.

"Ahem..." Shadow coughs, recuperating. "This is the path to the silent realm. Only six will enter into this dangerous realm created by Hylia, the goddess herself. In reality, The goddess created the realm for only the chosen hero. But since none of you look like hero's to me-"

"Excuse me?!" The Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A- Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point snaps.

"DON'T CUT ME OFF!" Shadow orders in a threatening voice. "Anyways... We created a similar realm for you, not-hero's to go into. Now, before I explain any more, each team must choose 3 campers from their team to participate in the trials. You must choose however, the teammate you think has the most _courage,_ the most _wisdom_, and the most _power. _You've got 15 minutes. Go!"

"Hey Fi!" TP Zelda calls out. Fi turns to face her.

"Yes?" Fi inquires.

"I really think that you have the most wisdom out of all of us!" TP Zelda says with a big cheesy grin. Time raises an eyebrow at this statement.

"Well, that's very kind of you. It would be my honour to participate in the challenge, if that is what you're trying to say." Fi states.

"Why yes! Of course!" TP Zelda agrees with a smile.

* * *

_**In the Confessional...**_

"Okay, Zelda's up to something. She doesn't just give out compliments! The only time she compliments people is when she's trying to get into their good books in order to help her..." Time ponders.

"Ugh, barf. I hate complimenting people. But sometimes we have to sacrifice things to get ahead in life. Once I get Fi on my alliance though, it'll be smooth sailing for me~" TP Zelda smirks.

* * *

"And... Um, Tetra can be courage and Time can be power!" TP Zelda states.

"Oh! Yay Time!" Twilight cheers.

"Who put you in charge?" Time demands.

"I did! Because we wouldn't get anywhere with you in charge." TP Zelda smirks. "And shouldn't you be happy? I just gave you a compliment!"

* * *

_**In the Confessional...**_

"Wait, now she's complimenting me?! What's wrong with her?! She's definitely up to something!" Time states.

"Ugh, okay. I'm going to be completely honest. Time and Tetra are real-erm... good players... I mean, other than the fact that they're annoying, it's the reason I didn't want them on my alliance. Ya gotta knock out the biggest competition first. Anyways, I choose them to be a part of the challenge because then we'd have a good chance at winning this challenge. Ew... I think I threw up in my mouth a little bit..." TP Zelda says in disgust.

* * *

_**With the Fat Moblins...**_

"I think Shiek has a lot of wisdom!" Ciela says, smiling at Shiek. Shiek returns the smile, making Ciela blush.

"I agree! And I think Sky has a lot of courage. I mean, I push him off cliffs all the time and he still hangs around me!" SS Zelda playfully teases, nudging him on the shoulder.

"Y-Yeah... Right..." Sky mumbles in reply, scratching the back of his head as he tries to avoid eye contact with SS Zelda. She frowns towards his reaction.

"I have to agree myself." Midna agrees.

"So... Shiek for wisdom, Sky for courage... What 'bout power?" Malon asks.

"Well, we could throw in The Random-Floating-Pot for power!" Ilia states sarcastically as the rest of the team laughs.

"Hey! That's not very nice!" The Random-Floating-Pot squeals.

"So, Shiek, Sky, and The Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A- Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point! Sounds good to me!" Shadow exclaims, as the team realizes that he was eavesdropping.

"W-Wait! We were just joking!" Shiek desperately insists.

"Whoopies! I already wrote it down on my list. Too bad, so sad." Shadow says with a smirk jotting down the names in a notebook. The team glares over to Ilia, who looks back with a nervous smile.

"Oops...?" Ilia nervously says, unsure.

* * *

"Hello?" Red calls out as he walks down a dark, eerie path.

"There you are Red... Come for more I see?" A voice calls out. Red nods as he notices a dark figure come out from the corner, chuckling.

"Hurry up. I 'aint got all day." Red demands. Finally the figure fully comes into the light to reveal a skull kid, wearing green clothing.

"Ooooh so demanding my friend..." The skull kid chuckles.

"So I should be."

"I got real good ones tonight... It's pretty pricey."

"Bring it, Scruff."

"Heehee. 200 rupees~"

"Hey! That's way more than last time!"

"These are of higher quality. So, what'll it be? 5 packs: 200 rupees."

"Erm..."

"I could change the price just a little... For you..."

"Go on..."

"How 'bout... 210 rupees!"

"Wait! That's more than the last amount!"

"No rupees: No magic beans."

"...Fine."

But as Red handed Scruff the rupees, little did he know that he was being watched... disapprovingly...

* * *

_**Back outside the Dining Hall...**_

"So, I've got Fi, Time, Tetra, Shiek, Sky, and The Random-Floating-Pot! Good choices!" Shadow announces, winking at SS Zelda, making her cross her arms with a huff.

"Yeah. The vase? Smart move you guys." TP Zelda snickers.

"Hey! You guys forget; I won the archery contest for you! I do amazing things for this team!" The Random-Floating-Pot squeals.

"Awh... Don't worry Random-Floating-Pot. I appreciate you!" Ilia insists, patting the Random-Floating-Pot's "head".

"Yeah, I suppose that's why you make fun of me all the time!" The Random-Floating-Pot sarcastically shouts back.

"Ugh, look, I'm sorry. Okay? Just pleeeease try to win for us?" Ilia pleads,

"Of course. I'll prove you guys wrong." The Random-Floating-Pot states.

"Okay my not-hero's, step onto the glowing platform!" Shadow orders. The six cautiously step upon the glowing, green platform below them with Shadow's face marked on it.

"Good luck Shiek!" Ciela waves. Bringing up her courage, Ciela blows him a quick kiss. Shiek smiles as the six suddenly start to disappear into the air.

"W-Where'd they go?!" SS Zelda nervously inquires.

"I told ya. To the Silent Realm!" Shadow replies with a smirk.

"B-But... Like... What is the Silent Realm...?" SS Zelda asks.

* * *

**_"Welcome to the Silent Realm!" _**Shadow joyfully announces as Time hears his voice from above.

"Erm... Okay?" Time says awkwardly.

"I would give you a tour... But... I'd rather not... So! Your goal is to collect 15 tears of Shadow in order to fill your spirit vessel." Shadow explains. Time listens intently.

"Okay... Are the tears... Those things?" Time inquires, pointing to a small gem, shaped like a tear drop, not to far in front of him.

"Mmhmm. You'll probably figure out the rest yourself. Have fun! Oh, and you might wanna hurry. The player with least amount of time required wins for their team's invincibility! Your time starts when you step outside the circle." Shadow instructs. Time nods and steps outside the circle. Suddenly, the beautiful, dusky blue hued world became a dark depressing realm. Time's heart starts to beat a whole lot faster as he noticed, what he thought were statues come to live and... run... towards him?!

"Hol. Ly. Farore!" Time shouts before running for his life screaming,

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A- Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point screams as he floats away from the flying guardian, carrying two, large swords.

"WHATDOIDOWHATDOIDO?!" The Random-Floating-Pot shouts in a panic. Suddenly she notices a tear of Shadow placed on the ground near a wall.

"RIGHT! COLLECT THE SHADOW TEARS!" The Random-Floating-Pot reminds itself. She swoops in towards the tear only to to smash into the wall in front of it and shatter into pieces...

* * *

"Wow... That's awkward... Awkward and lame... and sad..." Shadow comments, watching the action form his editing room. All other contestants who didn't compete are watching as well.

"T-That's terrible!" Malon cries out. "Poor Time..."

"I blame you Ilia." Midna states in disapproval.

"Hey! It wasn't really my fault! I was just kidding!" Ilia insists. "If we're going to blame anyone we should blame Shadow!"

"Hey, I didn't do anything wrong. I told you to choose your representatives, and that's what you did." Shadow calmly replies.

"Careful what you say Ilia! Don't get on Shadow's bad side!" Midna whispers in a husky voice.

"Oh! What did I get Sky into?! Now he'll really hate me!" SS Zelda worries, her eyes, glued on the TV screen.

* * *

Sky quickly dive rolls into his fifth Shadow tear. So far he hasn't woken a single guardian.

"Okay... So far so good! Lets see..." Sky speaks to himself as he collects a light fruit from the ground, causing the Shadow teardrops to shoot light beams into the air. He notes a beam of light coming out of the kitchen chimney. Curiously, Sky walks calmly into the kitchen to find a guardian standing still beside the fireplace. He lets out a sigh of relief when he realizes it's not awake. Quietly, he searches the kitchen, but can't seem to find a tear of Shadow. Sky takes a brief look at his spirit vessel and mentally notes he doesn't have a lot of time left.

"Where in Din's name is it?!" Sky asks himself, now starting to panic. Suddenly, Sky's eyes drift towards the lit fire in the fireplace.

* * *

"Oh damn it..." Tetra curses, looking upon the same fireplace Sky is searching. "How am I supposed to get it when it's burning away?!"

Tetra takes a moment to sit and think of an idea, but it's not long before she looks up at the guardian standing there... Staring... Seemingly sudden, Tetra feels as if drums are starting to play, and the beautiful world is starting to fade into the dark and terrible land it is when the guardians awake...

"O-Okay... Don't panic Tetra! Don't panic! You got chosen for your courage! Don't panic!" Tetra says to herself in a slight panic. "You just need to find a different tear until you can figure out how to get the one in the fire!"

* * *

"There's a 90% probability that if I put out the fire I will be able to obtain the tear of Shadow." Fi says to particularly no one. Fi glances from side to side, looking for some form of water. She then notices the bucket of liquid beside the counter...

"Hmm..." Fi hums, debating whether the red and light blue substance will put out the fire or not. "Well... The substance seems like water..."

Fi floats over to the large bucket in order to examine it more. She decides to dip her "hand" cautiously into the liquid only too...

* * *

"-awake the guardians! I repeat, do _**not**_awake the guardians!" Time instructs himself as he finds himself panting against a wall. He had just been running for his life away from the guardians until he finally realized that the tears of Shadow gave him valuable time.

"Okay, I need to hurry... The others probably got a head start because they weren't as stupid as I was..." Time mumbles. Once he catches his breath he starts to explore the land. Not that there's really anything new; the Silent Realm is basically Shadow's island. Time admired how beautiful the island was now. "Who knew the island could look any different from a death trap?"

Time noticed the petals on his flower dropping frequently.

"Well that doesn't look like a good thing..." Time commented, unintelligent of what exactly to do. He found another tear of Shadow on the very edge of the boardwalk and noted the different colour of the water: Red and light blue. Time curiously leaned down to get a closer look into the water when suddenly...

SPLASH!

Time found himself trudging in the water, trying desperately not to drown. Finally pulling himself out of the water and onto the shore, Time coughed up a whole lot the liquid. After finally rubbing (most of) the water out of his eyes, the first thing he saw was another tall guardian, staring at him with soulless eyes.

"Heheh... Um... Please don't k-kill me?" Time said nervously to the large guardian. Instead, the guardian lifted his weapon and...

"AAAAHH!"

* * *

"Ooo... Ouch..." Shadow comments as he and the other contestants watch. As Time loses, Midna and Ciela share a quick high-five as their team cheers.

"Ugh... Of course he lost so soon..." TP Zelda spoke in disapproval.

"You were the one that made him participate! Don't get all sassy girl." Ghirahim said rudely to TP Zelda.

"Oh yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhh. You should just own up to it." The Postman suggests. TP Zelda shoots him a glare and whacks him on the side of the head.

"Shut up! You're supposed to be on my side!" TP Zelda lectures in a whisper to the Postman.

"HEY! You shouldn't be so cheerful! Remember you lost The Random-Floating-Pot barely after the challenge even started." Navi retells in a sassy manner. Just then, a young female intern arrives, pushing a cart containing pieces of the broken Random-Floating-Pot. The intern had very dark brown hair, with a red streak on the side, and seemed to have much more pale skin.

"Shadow? What do you want me to do with this?" The young girl asked. Shadow spun around to meet eye-to-eye with her.

"Selene! Bring them to Schrodinger's Cat. He seems to be pretty good at fixing her up now." Shadow instructs.

"Schroding-whatnow?" Selene asks quite confused.

"Erm...Vio. Sorry." Shadow corrects. Selene nods and heads off to find Vio.

"Poor Random-Floating-Pot..." Malon sighs.

"You really are a suck-up to her lately, aren't you?" Midna comments disapprovingly.

"Whaa! No! I'm not sucking up to her!" Malon insists.

"Suuuuuuuurrreee..."

"Shut up! Shiek is almost complete!" Shadow announces pointing to the screen.

* * *

Shiek calmly has collected 14 tears of Shadow and is nearly complete with the trial. He picks up another light fruit, making the beam of the last tear appear. Letting a small smile appear upon his lips, Shiek started running towards the beam.

"One more, one more, one more..." Shiek repeats to himself. Finally, reaching the beam, Shiek gazes upon the final tear. Which is resting upon a small piece of land... In the middle of the red and blue water... beside a sleeping guardian... Great...

"Oh come on!" Shiek shouts to particularly no one (or maybe Shadow...). "Okay... I was chosen form wisdom... I'm sure I can figure something out."

Shiek thinks about creating some form of raft and/or boat to get across the water, or simply jumping off the nearby cliff.

"Or... I can just-"

* * *

"-swim across really fast!" Sky suggests to himself. You may be wondering: Whatever happened to Sky and the tear in the fire? Well, long story short, Sky got frustrated. Threw a nearby table cloth upon the fire. Fire go bye-bye. Found tear of Shadow. Gave slight burns along the way. Probably wasn't worth it.

Liking his idea, Sky prepares to dive into the water in a typical pre-dive position. And for just a second... JUST a second... Sky sort of misses his invisible fangirls... JUST a little bit... Sky shakes the thought out of his head and dives into the water, awakening the guardians.

_"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming..."_ Sky sings to himself in his head. He hears the guardian trying to take a swing at him through the water, but Sky keeps singing in his head, trying to ignore it.

* * *

Fi, emotionless to the current situation, tries to pick up the heavy bucket, but fails due to he lack of hands. Fi lets out a sigh as she swiftly doges the attacks the guardian is trying to send at her. Finally, she decides to push the bucket with her head, looking ridiculous. Fi eventually pushes the bucket to the fire, tips it over, and extinguishes the flames, revealing the tear of Shadow. Just as she is about to grab it though the guardian attacks her and...

Well I can unfortunately confirm that Fi has failed to complete the trail.

* * *

"Hmm hmm hmm~" Vio hums as he pieces together the broken Random-Floating-Pot. Suddenly, shattering his thoughts, the door swings open to reveal an obviously angered Blue. Vio looks back down at the Random-Floating-Pot to see it had shatter once again. Vio lets out a small groan before piecing the pot together again.

"Would you like something?" Vio asks.

"Ugh! Do you know what Red is doing now?!" Blue asked, furious. Vio shakes his head. "He's illegally buying magic beans from some weird creepy dude in the forest!"

"Red is dealing magic beans?" Vio reconfirms.

"Yes! I cannot believe him! Goddesses... He used to be so happy-go-lucky and now... Well now he's a mess!"

"Hmm... I didn't expect Red to act this way..."

"No one did! This is ridiculous! We need to do something about it!"

"Well it is Red's life. We can't force him to do anything he doesn't want to."

"Well haven't you seen that show? Erm... What's it called? Oh! Intervention!"

"No. We're not bringing another set of camera men here to film Red. We've got enough already."

"No no no. I meant we'll just like... I dunno, we hold an intervention for him."

"No."

"Vio! Work with me!"

"No."

"You sound just as stubborn as Shadow... Spending too much time with him, huh?" Blue teases, making Vio shoot him a glare.

* * *

_**In the Confessional...**_

"Everyone knows that Vio is Shadow's favourite intern. He barely has to do anything on the island anymore. The hardest thing he has to do is fix the Random-Floating-Pot! And that's only because he's the only one who has the patience to do so. Seriously, I wonder what Vio does to get on Shadow's good side..." Blue explains.

"I'm not Shadow's favourite! Everyone thinks I am, but I'm really not. It's just that Shadow brings me to every challenge, gives me better meals, gives me the easier jobs and-... Huh... Maybe I am his favourite... " Vio realizes.

* * *

"I only spend so much time with Shadow by force." Vio insists.

"Oh really? C'mon, just spill it. How did you become Shadow's pet?" Blue asks raising an eyebrow. The word "pet" makes Vio's cheeks turn a slight pink.

"P-Pet?! I'm not his pet! And maybe I just work harder so he's grown a fondness towards me." Vio suggests.

"Oh, you work hard alright. What do you do? Make-out with him in his cabin every night?"

"Don't you have a certain bean addict to have an intervention with?"

"Oh right! See ya later Lover Boy!" Blue waves as he walks away to find Red. Vio lets out a sigh, recuperates, and returns to fixing the Random-Floating-Pot.

* * *

Shiek finds himself sailing across the water in a sorry excuse for boat. Trying to keep his patience, Shiek's "boat" follows the extremely slow current towards the tear.

"Don't touch the water... Just don't touch the water! You can wait... you can wait..." Shiek tells himself as he sits upon the raft. Shiek taps his toe repeatedly upon the raft with impatience.

"C'mon, c'mon... I don't have all day!" Shiek yells at the raft. Suddenly Shiek hears a "snap" from beneath his feet. With a few more snaps Shiek looks down in a panic and...

"Oh damn it..." Shiek mumbles in a seemingly calm manner.

* * *

"Okay! Here I am again! Back at the fire." Tetra states. "I collected all the other tears of Shadow. Now how in Nayru's name do I get the tear in the fire?!"

Tetra examines the fire closely.

"I must be missing something! Shadow wouldn't make this impossible..."

* * *

"Or would I?" Shadow teasingly says with a smirk to the camera.

* * *

"Hmm..." Tetra ponders as she looks around the kitchen. She then finally notices the bucket of "water" placed beside the sink. "That's it!"

Tetra carefully picks up the water, not to spill, and splashes it upon the burning flames revealing the final tear of Shadow. Tetra fist pumps in the air, cheering. She then stops when she takes a glance at the creepy guardian standing beside her... just ready to kill her... Tetra shivers at the thought, then picks up the last tear.

_**"Congratulations! You've nearly completed the trial! All you have to do is return to the platform from which you got here." **_Shadow's voice instructs. _**"Be quick. The others have just found their last tear too!"**_

* * *

That wasn't entirely true.

You see, Shiek got impatient and managed to break his raft, causing him to fall in the water.

Bad idea.

Shiek is now running for his life away from multiple guardians who are trying to kill him.

"HOLY ***** ON A ***** WITH **** AND ****** ******* *****" The usually calm Shiek curses.

* * *

"Ugh, can someone please tell these teenagers to stop cursing?! It's hard to air this stuff on TV y'know!" Shadow complains.

"C'mon Shiek! You can do it! Just calm down!" Ciela encourages.

"Woohoo! Go Tetra!" Ghirahim cheers.

"Yayz! We're gonna win!" Twilight exclaims.

"Go Sky!" SS Zelda cheers.

* * *

Sky quickly hops out of the water in a panic and grabs his last tear of Shadow, making the Silent realm go back to normal.

"Yes!" Sky cheers for himself. He then looks at the camera and gives an adorable wink hoping that his fan girls are watching him...

And maybe Zelda as well...

_**"HURRY UP!"**_Shadow shouts.

"Oh right!" Sky says.

* * *

"Here we go! Sky and Tetra are neck and neck!" Shadow announces as the rest of the contestants crowd around the screen.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Midna repeats.

"Go Tetra!" The Postman cheers.

The two run back to the glowing platform at quite a speedy rate.

"And the winner is...

...

...

The Aggravating Octoroks!" Shadow announces as the team cheers.

"Meh... Whatever..." Midna grouches.

"WE DID IT!" TP Zelda shouts excitedly.

"YAY!" Twilight exclaims hugging TP Zelda, making her blush.

"T-Twi!" TP Zelda stutters.

"As for the Fat Moblins, ya gotta vote someone off tonight!" Shadow instructs making the team sigh. "Cya at the camp fire!"

* * *

"Hey, good job out there Shiek!" Ciela says fluttering towards him. Shiek sighs as he sits upon the edge of the boardwalk.

"Well, thanks for trying to make me feel better but..." Shiek trails off obviously disappointed.

"What's wrong?! You were so close tonight!" Ciela exclaims.

"Yeah... I just feel like I keep letting our team down, y'know? I'm always so close but... just not quite..."

"Shiek... Everyone on our team loves you! You're probably our best player!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Of course!"

"Heheh..."

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing..."

"No, tell me."

"I just think you're so cute... That's all..." Shiek comments making Ciela blush.

"O-Oh... Um..." Ciela fumbles.

"So, who are you going to vote off tonight?" Shiek asks, changing the subject.

"U-Um... The Random-Floating-Pot probably..."

"Really? I'm thinking of voting off Ilia..."

"I was thinking of that too... But really it's not her fault, sometimes we say stupid things."

"I suppose... We should head back though."

"Right..."

* * *

"Welllllllllcome back Fat Moblins! You all know the rules. Get a potion. You get to stay. Don't get one. You suck, walk the dock of shame, and board the boat of losers. Then you will never, EVER, return to this island again. Easy? Lets start with SS Zelda!" Shadow explains. SS Zelda squeals and catches his potion.

"Sky!" Shadow announces.

_"Yay Sky! We love you! You're so cuteeee~!" _Sky's fangirls scream. Sky rolls his eyes, in a more playful way this time, and catches his potion.

"Shiek, Midna, Malon, Ciela... Okay... only two left..." Shadow pauses for dramatic effect. "Who will it be? Will it be Ilia? Or the Random-Floating-Pot? Honestly Random-Floating-Pot, didn't think you'd make it this far."

"Hey!" The Random-Floating-Pot squeals.

"And the last potion goes to...

...

...

The Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A- Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point!"

"W-Whaa?! You guys!" Ilia yells in shock.

"Stop stalling. The boat is waiting." Shadow states.

"Ugh! I hate you all!" Ilia shouts to her team.

"I love you too!" Malon shouts back.

"We are soooooo through being friends!" Ilia shouts in Malon's face. Malon gasps.

"B-But I didn't vote for you!" Malon insists.

"Whatever! You still got everyone else to vote me off!"

"No! Why would I do that?!"

"Because you're stupid! Oh, and good luck continuing your relationship with someone who's not on your team!" Ilia sarcastically shouts so that the other teammates hear. With that, Ilia flips her hair and walks away.

"M-Malon! Are you having a relationship with Time?!" Shiek inquires.

"U-Um..." Malon mumbles as her team glares at her.

* * *

"Oooh! Exciting! What will Malon's teammates do? Will dumb Red get over his magic bean addiction? Will Sky and SS Zelda ever realize that they need to get together so that we can get more views on the show? Please?! Find out next time on LoZ... Total... Drama... Island!" Shadow exclaims.

* * *

_**Yay! I'm happy with this one!**_

_**Oh Red... He had such a bright future...**_

_**This chappie, tell me what you think of Malon and Navi! (Personally I love Navi... Not in the game... But here I do :3)**_

_**If you'd like for me to add an intern (or someone like Scruff) please let me know their name, gender, and a few other attributes! I've got a lot, which I'm really happy about! Hopefully I can fit them all in!**_

_**Lots of hugs!**_

_**-Dino~**_


	8. Chapter 8: THE PHOBIA 5000!

_**Wowie... I've been gone a long time huh? Miss me? I missed you! :P**_

_**Don't worry I can explain. I decided I would do Summer school this year and boy do I regret it. It's EXTREMELY time consuming and I'm really sleep deprived -.- Don't worry, it's to get ahead, not because I'm behind. Anyhootiz, I found a few minutes every now and then to write and I've finally completed it! Yay!**_

_**In other news, my cat hates me.**_

_**Jim-Billy Jo Bob belongs to an anoymous reviewer: TheDrone.**_

_**Ranae belongs to The13TalesofHamjou.**_

_**Vio #2 belongs to a guest reviewer.**_

_**Selene belongs to Zeldaandpikminforever**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Fat Moblins**_

SS Zelda

Sky - (Gatophobia)

Midna - (Taphophobia)

Shiek - (alektorophobia)

Malon

Ciela

And the Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A- Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point

_**Aggravating Octoroks**_

TP Zelda - (Phalacrophobia)

Twilight

Ghirahim

Navi

Fi - (Phobophobia)

Tetra - (hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia)

Time

And the Postman. - (Papyrophobia)

* * *

"Last time on LoZ Total Drama Island...

After a disgusting breakfast and some weird harp playing, the campers were faced with a Goddess Trial! Each team had to choose 3 team mates, one with the most courage, one with the most wisdom, and one with the most power. There were some smart decisions and... Some stupid ones, as the Fat Moblins choose the Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A- Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point for power, who then smashed into pieces within the first minute! Hahah! Too good! Meanwhile, TP Zelda was trying to get Fi onto her alliance. By doing so, she choose her for wisdom, which was a bad idea considering she was second to lose challenge. Also, Tetra was debating with Navi and Ghirahim about asking Vio out, but she didn't due to the fact that she was worried that he may reject her. At the end of the challenge, Tetra won, causing the Fat Moblins to vote off Ilia, who then 'broke up' with her best friend Malon out of fury. Will TP Zelda successfully get Fi onto her alliance? Will Tetra ever tell Vio how she feels? Will the producers give me a pay raise? Find out on this super-awesome-one-hour-special of LoZ... Total... Drama... Island!"

* * *

"Ouch!"

Sky holds his wrist in pain as SS Zelda rubs some form of oil onto his slight burns.

"Sorry... Almost done." SS Zelda reassures softly.

"Goddess I hope so... What is that anyway?" Sky asks curiously.

"I'm not sure what it's called... It's written in a different language. But my mom told me to pack it in case of any burns. She also told me to bring bug bite spray, cough spray, sinus oils, cold medicine, flu medicine, fever medicine, stress oils, augaillamalvermellopelo oils-"

"What is augailla...erm..."

"Don't ask me. I think it's some form of disease..."

"Haha... Your mom sounds kind of paranoid... D-Don't take that in the wrong way!"

"Haha! No no! She really is! I surprised you haven't met her yet."

"I actually think I've seen her before... Looks like an older version of you with darker hair?"

"Sounds like her."

"Yeah... I know that crazy lady..."

"Heehee..."

The duo falls into an awkward silence after that as SS Zelda finishes up trying to heal Sky's burns.

"T-There. All done!" SS Zelda chimes.

"Thanks..." Sky mumbles in reply, making SS Zelda frown.

"...Why have you been avoiding me lately?" Zelda works up the courage to ask.

"What? I-I haven't been avoiding you..." Sky insists. "...Per say."

Zelda gives him a look of sadness that makes Sky's heart feel extremely heavy. It's almost like when you don't give your puppy dog your leftovers for dinner and they give you that look of disappointment. That look as if you just crushed their soul. Their hopes. Their dreams. _Oh Zel... You really are manipulative... _

"Sky... Look, I'm sorry for what I did to Ganon... I feel really bad about it."

"I know you do... It's just..."

"Just... What?"

"I-I...Erm... Look, lets just go get breakfast. I'm starving, aren't you?"

"Sky! Don't change the subject!"

"Well talk about it later okay? Let go." Sky says, beginning to walk towards the dinning hall. SS Zelda lets out a large sigh, rises, then follows Sky in dismay.

* * *

"Okay, Twilight! You can do this!" TP Zelda encourages.

"B-But I don't even know what I'm supposed to do!" Twilight exclaims. TP Zelda sighs as she rubs her temples.

"For the 50th time, go up to Fi and befriend her! Just like the Postman did yesterday." TP Zelda explains.

"Oooooh right! Okay! But... What do I say?"

"I don't know! Anything! Just make conversation!"

"Hmm... Okay..." Twilight mumbles before Zelda pushes him forwards towards Fi, who is currently taking a stroll along the beach. "Erm..."

Fi notices Twilight and tilts her head in confusion.

"So...Erm...Uh..." Twilight stutters. "So... What colour's your poop in the morning?"

"Excuse me?" Fi replies. She would've been shocked, confused, and slightly disgusted if it weren't for the fact that she never showed any emotion. Twilight just smiles, then turns around to face TP Zelda hiding in the bushes. He gives her a look as if saying, _how did I do?_ TP Zelda doesn't notice, as she holds her face in her hands, obviously stressed.

"Erm...Uh... So, Mr. Fluffykins threw up a hairball on Time yesterday..." Twilight says as he changes the topic. "Boy... He was mad... Heheh..."

"Oh...I didn't hear of the matter."

"Oh well basically what happened was... well... Mr. Fluffykins threw up on Time...and... yeah..."

"Oh. I see."

"So... um... The toilet paper here is terrible huh?" Twilight says right before he's suddenly pulled away and replaced with a smiling TP Zelda.

"H-Hey Fi! How's it going?" TP Zelda asks frantically with a fake smile.

"What's The Postman doing with Twilight?" Fi inquires as she notices The Postman dragging Twilight away to behind the bush.

"Oh who knows what those boys are doing... Heheh.."

"I suppose..."

"So, on the lines of The Postman: you two good friends now?"

"Well, we only really talked yesterday, so I can't say we're good friends. More like acquaintances."

"Okaaaay..." TP Zelda responds while giving The Postman a glare who returns a nervous smile. The two walk in an awkward silence before TP Zelda speaks up.

"Okay. Lets get straight to the point. I want to offer you a spot on my secret alliance."

"Oh, I didn't know the alliance was supposed to be kept a secret..." Fi responds.

"W-Wait! You knew about my alliance too?!" TP Zelda reconfirms in shock.

"Everyone does."

"Ugh... Anyways... I want to offer you a spot on it, y'know, since Ruto's gone..."

"Ah yes... Well, Zelda, I'll have to think upon the matter. Will you give me a day?"

"...Only on one condition: You don't tell anyone else about it, got it?"

"Of course."

Little did the duo know however, there was a young girl hiding in the trees... Listening to their "secret" conversation...

* * *

_**Later That Evening... By The Camp Fire...** _

All 15 contestants are sitting by the camp fire, chatting with each other.

"I wonder why Shadow hasn't given us a challenge yet..." Midna ponders.

"You're right... I wonder what going on." Time adds.

"Maybe he ran out of challenges for us!" The Postman suggests with obvious excitement.

"I highly doubt that..." TP Zelda responds. "What do you think is the worst thing he could do to us?"

"Give us augaillamalvermellopeloious disease..." SS Zelda responds. No one notices Tetra cringe and tuck her knees into a ball.

"Ew, that sounds like a terrible disease!" Ghirahim comments.

"Yeah, and I don't even know what it is!" SS Zelda says.

"Y'know Jim-Billy Jo Bob told me that Shadow's actually killed some interns trying out our challenges!" Twilight informs.

"Isn't he that gossip-y intern though?" Shiek reconfirms.

"Yeah, I don't think that's true. Vio told me a lot of interns have been close to death, but no ones actually died yet. That's what happened to their friend Green apparently..." Tetra says like it's no big deal.

"Tetra, girlfriend, are you like, scared of nothing?" Ghirahim asks. Everyone's turns their heads to Tetra, all curious now.

"Well... I mean... I wouldn't say nothing... Shadow's haunted house kinda spooked me..." Tetra states.

"But is that, like, it? What's your worst fear?" Ghirahim curiously asks.

"I-I...Umm... Fine, but you guys can't laugh, okay?"

"Totes! Cross my heart!"

"Okay... Well, I kinda have a fear of...of... L-Long words..." Tetra mumbles.

"Long words? Is that what you just said?" Sky reconfirms.

"Y-Yeah..."

Navi bursts out laughing.

"L-Long words?! Hahah!"

"hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia?" Shiek asks, making Tetra curl up into a tighter ball.

"Ah! D-Don't say that!" Tetra pleads, covering her ears.

"So, like, the Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A- Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point?" TP Zelda teases.

"S-Stop it you guys!" Tetra demands.

"I don't get it. You've been fine this whole competition til' now." Time states.

"Oh you don't even know..." Tetra mumbles. "I only have a mild case of it though... And it's not even long words, more like syllables..."

"That's so weird! So how many syllables can you go up to without freaking out?" Ciela asks. Tetra sighs.

"N-Nothing more than three..." Tetra mumbles. "What about you Ghirahim?"

"Hm?"

"What's your worst fear?"

"Omg. I can't decide whether running out of make-up or nail polish on this island would be the worst!"

"Oh! Mine would be nail polish!" Malon says.

"Nail polish? Really? That's the worst? I would say losing one of my good friends..." Time says quietly.

"Awwww... That's so sweet!" Malon squeals.

"Who's this 'good friend' of yours~?" TP Zelda teases. "I know about you 'having your eye' on someone~"

"You're stupid if you think you can actually talk it out of me." Time responds. "What about your worst fear?"

"...Going bald..."

"Haha!" Time laughs.

"What? You wouldn't enjoy being bald either!" TP Zelda says. "How bout' you Twilight?"

"Oh! If all the cats on this island were taken away! I'd probably die out of sadness..." Twilight sighs.

"Mine is would be losing my wings..." Ciela states.

"Oh, me too Ciela. Me too..." Navi agrees.

"OMG! I just realized how cute you two would look together!" Ghirahim squeals.

"But Ciela's on our team..." Shiek comments.

"GASP! STAR-CROSSED LOVERS!" Ghirahim shouts.

"You're only saying this because you figured out I'm a lesbian." Navi rolls her eyes.

"Wait, Sheik, what's your worst fear?" Ciela changes the topic.

"Cuccos..." Shiek replies.

"Haha!" TP Zelda laughs.

"On the line of animals, mine are remlits..." Sky states.

"Wait! Aren't remlits those cute little kitties in the sky?! I loooooooooove those!" Twilight exclaims.

"I haaaaaaaate them..." Sky replies, mimicking Twilight's tone.

"Mine would be being buried alive... Oh goddesses, did you guys see that one movie?! Creepy..." Midna says.

"Oh! My fear is if I rip open a letter by accident! That's a big no-no in mailing rules!" The Postman informs.

"Oh... My fear would be becoming someone like Shadow...How does he even sleep at night?!" SS Zelda says.

"Mine is pickles!" The Random-Floating-Pot exclaims.

"...Pickles?" Time reconfirms.

"Pickles. I mean, they're green...bumpy...nygh...I get shivers thinking about it..."

"Oooookaaaaay..."

"HEY! YOU GUYS! LISTEN!" Navi shouts all of the sudden.

"What, you stupid fairy?!" Tetra shouts back out of annoyance. "...S-Sorry."

"Don't you think it was kind of a stupid move to speak our worst fears when Shadow is watching our every move?" Navi considers.

"You bring that up now?!" Ciela cries.

* * *

"Oh Navi... It's a shame that she's exactly right..." Shadow snickers as he gives a wink to the camera, sitting in the chair of the editing room.

* * *

_**In the Confessional...** _

"Ugh! I'm so stupid! Why didn't I think of that? Shadow's probably making his challenges around all our fears now..." Time worries.

* * *

_**The Next Day, Outside the Cabins...** _

All the campers are gathered outside just around midnight...

"I'm sleeeeeepy..." Sky groans.

"But you're always sleepy." Malon comments.

Suddenly, a helicopter flies down and nearly lands upon the Random-Floating-Pot, for Malon moved it before the aircraft could do so. The door opens to reveal Shadow, Ranae, Vio, and a few other interns that start to bring building tools out.

"GOODMORNINGCAMPERS! TODAYYOU'LLHAVETO-"

"Ranae! Shut. Up." Shadow sternly demands, as he places his hand over her mouth.

"Mmmph!" Ranae struggles, trying to get out of Shadow's grasp. After a few seconds of struggle, she decides to lick his hand, making him yell out in disgust.

"AH! GROSS! RANAE?!" Shadow shouts in fury. "SOMEONE GET ME SOME DISINFECTANT!"

"It's bijou." Ranae corrects.

"I DON'T FLIPPIN' CARE! YOU LICKED MY HAND!"

"You brought it on yourself. I mean, you're so bossy."

"Yes, Ranae. I'm bossy. Want to know why?"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I'M THE BOSS!" Shadow shouts in her face.

"Ahem." Vio clears his throat, getting Shadow's attention. Shadow turns around and smiles as Vio passes him a wet cloth.

"Thank you, Schrodinger." Shadow smirks, making Vio roll his eyes.

"More like Shadow's pet." Blue comments with a snicker as he passes the two with a giant board in his hands.

"Heheh, yeah~" Jo Bob teases as he follows Blue with more supplies.

"Pet?" Shadow reconfirms giving Vio a look of confusion, trying to hide a smile.

"I-It's nothing..." Vio insists, blushing slightly.

"Nothing but loooooooove~" Another female teases. This girl has long blonde hair, with purple tips and blue streaks. She usually goes by Vi, but since Vio also works as an intern, everyone on the island calls her Vio #2.

"Excuse me?" Shadow inquires.

"S-Shadow, you've got a challenge to explain." Vio changes the subject. Thankfully, Shadow doesn't question him.

"Oh right!" Shadow collects himself. "Today's challenge was inspired by you, the campers."

"Awh! I inspired someone!" Twilight exclaims in excitement.

"Oh yes. Today you'll be facing your worst phobias!" Shadow announces, making the campers gasp.

"I KNEW IT!" Navi shouts.

"Darn it!" Time curses.

"Here's how it works. Throughout today, you campers will be faced with specific challenges based on your worst fears that you openly told me yesterday night. For every challenge completed successfully, with minimal amounts of screaming and tears, will be awarded with a point for their team. If you don't complete the challenge, however, you will not get a point." Shadow explains. "And we get the right to throw you off the dock into the water, just for fun! Lets start with SS Zelda!"

"W-Why me?!" SS Zelda inquires.

"Because your worst fear was becoming someone like me. Which I'm not entirely sure why, I mean, just look at how amazingly handsome my face is! Anyway, today, you'll be playing as me!" Shadow says.

"What?! What does that mean?"

"It means you're the host of the show today! Don't think you can get away with being a 'nice host' though. You still have to explain everyone their challenges, keep track of the scores, and make good puns and sarcastic comments throughout the episode. Here are your reading cards. Have fun!" Shadow exclaims before walking away, leaving the show in SS Zelda's hands...

* * *

_**In the Confessional...** _

"This might be a good thing actually! I mean SS Zelda will be a kinder, nicer, and more sympathetic than Shadow." Ciela says.

"Thank goddess... A vacation from Shadow..." TP Zelda sighs in relief.

"Oh no oh no oh no! Okay... You can do this Zelda! You can be an even better host than Shadow! Erm... I don't know if I can do this... I get nervous in front of the camera..." SS Zelda confesses.

* * *

"O-Okay..." SS Zelda stutters. "So... U-Um... Hi camera!"

The goron behind the camera motions silently towards Shadow's cue cards in SS Zelda's hand.

"O-Oh! Right! Um... Last time on LoZ Total Drama-"

SS Zelda is cut off when the obviously frustrated goron walks up to her, takes her cue cards, shuffles around with them a bit, then hands them back.

"Ooooh! I get it! We already did that part!" SS Zelda exclaims. The goron face-palms.

"We're going through everyone's fears in alphabetical order, so lets start with Ciela! Your fear was losing your wings, so my-erm, Shadow's new intern concocted a potion that will eliminate your wings for 5 hours. If you can survive those 5 hours with minimal amounts of screaming or pleading me to change you back, you'll get a point for your team. Navi since you have the same phobia, you'll be participating as well." SS Zelda explains. "How terrible! You can't take away a fairy's wings!"

"Exactly! That's why you should just give me the point and skip this whole potion thing." Navi says with a smirk.

"Sorry Navi, I gotta do this... Vi!" SS Zelda calls out. Vio #2 picks up two small bottles both with strange, bright orange liquid in it.

"Where's Shadow?" Vio #2 asks before handing Zelda the potions.

"I have no idea... But taking over Shadow's job as a host is my challenge today apparently..." SS Zelda explains. "Drink up!"

"Blegh... What is this?" Ciela inquires, observing the potion.

"Didn't Zelda explain it to you? It's a potion that will turn you two into Hylian for 5 hours." Vio #2 states.

"I think she meant what was in it." Navi says.

"W-Wait! A Hylian?!" Ciela reconfirms. Vio #2 nods in response, rolling her eyes. Ciela all of the sudden grins from ear to ear, as she frantically grabs the orange potion and gulps it down.

"HEY! Calm down!" Navi shouts before drinking her own potion. The two fairies start to glow and create a large ball of light, nearly blinding everyone's eyes. When the light dies down, everyone opens their eyes to see the human version of the two fairies, both stunningly beautiful.

"I'm a Hylian! I'm a Hylian! I can't believe it!" Ciela shouts in excitement.

"MY WINGS! HOLY FARORE, MY WINGS! MY WINGS!" Navi cries in hysterics. Ciela then notices everyone awkwardly looking away.

"Ahem..." Shiek coughs awkwardly. Ciela looks down and realizes that she's not wearing any clothing...

"MEEP!" Ciela shrieks as she hides behind Navi who is also naked.

"What? It's not a bad thing, us fairies are naked all the time. You just can't see because were tiny. What we really should be worrying about is the fact that WE HAVE NO WINGS!" Navi screams again.

"Oh my goddesses! That's terrible! You two can borrow my clothes if you'd like." SS Zelda suggests only to be given a look of disapproval by the goron behind the camera. SS Zelda frowns. "Or not... I guess..."

"You can totally borrow mine!" Malon states with a smile and starts to take Ciela to go to her cabin.

"You're not doing this because I'm mad at you for dating Time, are you?" Ciela inquires.

"W-What?!" Time overhears.

"A butbutbutbutbutbut!" SS Zelda calls out to Malon. "It says here that you have to start your challenge. Now."

"But we're going alphabetically! I'm not for a while!" Malon argues.

"I never said by the first name." SS Zelda states. "For your challenge, it says here that you must wear these 'totally-unfashionable-ugly-khaki-coloured-gloves' so that you wont be able to wear nail polish, and also so that your outfit is 'totes ugly'... Wow, who knew Shadow wrote like that?"

On that note, Jim-Billy Jo Bob comes up to Malon with terribly ugly, large gloves.

"Ewww..." Malon mumbles taking the gloves. "Blegh! These smell horrible!"

"Yep. And you'll have the pleasure of wearing those for 5 hours as well." SS Zelda informs. Malon puts on the gloves in disgust, nearly barfing.

"I-I... I can't!" Malon cries.

"C'mon Malon! You can do it!" Sky encourages.

"I-um..." Malon mumbles.

"Those gloves are like the most ugliest things ever!" Ghirahim exclaims.

"I can't!" Malon exclaims again, shoving them back into Jo Bob's hands.

"Well geez, no need to get aggressive..." Jim-Billy Jo Bob mumbles under his breath.

"M-Malon!" Shiek calls out as Malon runs away crying, taking Ciela with her.

"Awwiee... I feel so bad..." SS Zelda says quietly. "Well next is Sky!"

"_Yaaaaaaawnn_..." Sky rubs his eyes adorably as he walks over to Zelda. "What do I have to do?"

"Well, as you may have noticed, the interns have set up the a machine I... _Shadow_ likes to call 'The Phobia 5000'." SS Zelda fiddles with her cards. "Note: must be read in a loud obnoxious infomercial voice." She mumbles as she reads Shadow's cards.

"Oh... Um... Ahem, I mean, 'THE PHOBIA 5000!'" SS Zelda announces as she moves out of view to let the contestants see the large glass machine, shaped like a dome.

"W-What does it do?" The Random-Floating-Pot nervously asks.

"Different things for each of you. For Sky, it will trap him inside for 30 seconds as it will be constantly filled with different Remlits..." SS Zelda reads off the cards. "That's just awful! How could Shadow be so heartless?!"

"It truly is awful..." Time agrees.

"I know! I'll leave the door unlocked for you even during the 30 seconds. That way you can leave 'THE PHOBIA 5000!' whenever you feel like you can't take it anymore!" SS Zelda sweetly suggests. "However if you leave the dome you lose your point, mkay?"

"T-Thank you... I suppose..." Sky stutters as he's being lead towards the large dome. He notices the interns carrying buckets up a few ladders surrounding the dome.

"What are they doing?" Ghirahim asks.

"They're going to pour in the remlits when Sky gets into the dome." SS Zelda explains. This makes Sky's face turn a pale. "Okay, ready?"

Sky looks up at the moon in fear as he hears the growls of the remlits inside the interns large buckets.

* * *

_**In the Confessional...** _

"I knew there was a reason Shadow started the challenge at night! For some reason, remlits turn evil during the nighttime. Don't ask me why. In the day time they're all _'Oh I'm so innocent! Pet me! Pet me! Keep me as a pet! I'm all about rainbows and love!'_ And then when nighttime comes around they're all mean and vicious and they stare at you with these blood red eyes and scratch at your face trying to kill you! Oh goddess..." Sky panics.

* * *

"Not one bit." Sky replies.

"That's the spirit!" SS Zelda beams as she pushes Sky into the dome and closes the glass door. She then gives the interns a thumbs up as she starts a small stopwatch cupped in her hands. The interns start to pour the angry remlits out of the buckets and into the dome though the glass windows near the top of it.

Sky stares wide-eyed at them for a few moments until...

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

The menacing remlits start chasing Sky in circles around the dome as he screams in hysterics. The Fat Moblins let out gasps of fear as a few remlits start jumping on him and scratching at him while the Aggravating Octoroks want to laugh, but can't knowing they're next.

"30 seconds!" SS Zelda calls out as she stops the stopwatch. Sky runs straight out of the dome, screaming, and straight into SS Zelda's arms. "S-Sky...?"

"IhateremlitsIhateremlitsIhateremlitsIhateremlitsI hateremlitsIhateremlitsIhateremlitsIhateremlits." Sky repeats, panting. SS Zelda giggles until she sees the blood dripping from his face.

"Oh my goodness! We have to get you bandaged up!" SS Zelda exclaims.

"Y-Yeah..." Sky mumbles before passing out into Zelda's arms.

* * *

_**30 Minutes Later...** _

"Okay! Apparently our health staff says he'll be better in no time. I don't really believe though... They seem sketchy..." SS Zelda mumbles. "Ahem, next is Tetra!"

"Wait, what was yours again?" The Random-Floating-Pot asks.

"L-Long...Long..." Tetra stutters.

"Long words!" SS Zelda finishes as the campers notice the floor in the dome sink into the ground, along with the remlits. When the land rises again, it's completely clear except for a computer, computer desk, and a purple "spinny" chair. "For your challenge, we had Vio write out a 3000 word essay on Shrodinger's Cat. You must sit on that chair and read the essay thoroughly, for you'll be quizzed on it after."

Tetra winces at the word "thoroughly".

"Good luck!" SS Zelda smiles as she pushes Tetra into the dome, leaving the main entrance unlocked. Cautiously, Tetra creeps towards the computer very slowly... Very slowly... Oh so slowly... Very slow-

"GIRLFRIEND! HURRY UP! I WANT TO GET MY CHALLENGE OVER WITH!" Ghirahim shouts.

"Oh your challenge already started." SS Zelda informs. "Along with Twilight's as well."

"Wait I forgot, what's my fear again?" Twilight asks to specifically no one.

"Your fear was if all the cats on this island disappeared." Time states causally. Twilight screams.

"MR. FLUFFYKINS!" Twilight screams as he runs into the forest to find him.

"W-Wait! Twi! It's dangerous to go at night!" Time calls out as he follows him into the eerie woods...

"OMG! How long until-"

"5 hours. But you've already done 30 minutes of that so it's not so bad." SS Zelda cuts Ghirahim off.

"It's okay Ghirahim, you get used to it after a while. I think I'm already used to being a Hylian. And you're already wearing make-up right now right?" Navi assures.

"Oh about that," SS Zelda says as she pulls out a cloth. "You have to take your make-up off."

"W-WHAA?! N-No way girlfriend! I'm like not taking off my make-up on national television!" Ghirahim states.

"Do you want to lose the challenge?" SS Zelda asks with a "Shadow-worthy" smirk. Ghirahim hesitates before quickly grabbing the cloth and going to the water to wash off all his make-up. Navi follows, curious. "While he's doing that lets see how Tetra's doing!"

Everyone turns to see Tetra sitting right up against the dome wall, pulling her knees close to her chest, rocking back and forth, wide-eyed.

"Good job Tetra! You're doing great!" SS Zelda calls out.

* * *

_**In the Confessional...** _

"That little... UGH! I hate her! I can't believe she would do this to me! Y'know at first, I thought 'I like SS Zelda! She's such a sweet heart!' and 'I wish she was on my team!' Now I just want to smack that bitch!" Ghirahim rants as he angrily wipes off his make-up.

"I feel so bad for Tetra. The poor girl... Everyone's laughing at her phobia, but we don't know what it's like! It's probably just as bad as my fear of ripping letters, which is pretty scary!" The Postman rambles on.

* * *

Ghirahim comes back with Navi walking beside him, without any make-up on.

"HEY! EVERYONE! LOOK! GHIRAHIM IS ACTUALLY ATTRACTIVE!" Navi shouts. Everyone turns around to face Ghirahim and gasps in shock.

"What are you trying to imply girlfriend?" Ghirahim defensively inquires. Midna whistles.

"Wow Ghirahim, who knew you were such a hunk underneath all that make-up?" Midna comments with a teasing smile. Ghirahim's eyes glimmer for a moment.

"You really think so?!" Ghirahim reconfirms.

"I feel really weird saying this... But wow, you really are good looking..." TP Zelda mumbles.

Tetra then comes out of the dome, her face, plastered with a blank look, staring at the ground.

"Hey Tetra! Ready for your quiz?" SS Zelda chirps.

"NO." Tetra yells, catching SS Zelda off guard. "S-Sorry..."

"No problem, you lose your point though, mkay?" SS Zelda confirms. Tetra just gives her a blank stare. "Y-You're creeping me out..."

"OMG! SS Zelda! How could you?! Look at Tetra now! She's like a vast, empty shell of nothingness!" Ghirahim lectures hugging Tetra. Tetra just gives him a blank look.

* * *

**_In the Confessional..._**

"Okay, this may sound a little weird, but Ghirahim without make-up = extremely hot! Holy Din, he's good looking underneath all that eye-liner!" TP Zelda admits.

"Yeah, It's a weird feeling, but I would totally date Ghirahim if he never wore make-up." Midna chuckles._  
_

"...Yep. Would date if I weren't gay." Navi plainly says, pixels covering her chest area.

* * *

**_As the Sun Rises..._**

"Twilight! T-Twilight?!" Time calls out, cutting through the forest. "Where could he have gone? I mean, he must have taken a break at some point right?"

Time lets out a sigh as he sits upon a small cliff, staring off into the distance. _Where are you Twi? Four hours I've been looking for you now! _Time thinks to himself. He then lets a small smile appear on his lips as he remembers one of his first challenges with Twilight, sitting on this very cliff.

* * *

_"Hmm... I've gotten fire arrows before, I just don't remember how I did it..." Time says tapping his chin and pacing back and forth. Twilight sits on the edge of a cliff and whistles a happy tune._

_"Ugh! Were gonna lose this challenge and Zelda's gonna be all, 'I told you I should have been in the finals blah blah blah.'" Time says impersonating TP Zelda. Twilight laughs at his impression and stares back at the sun._

_"Hey Time?" Twilight asks._

_"Yes?"_

_"The sun is a like big ball of fire and gas... isn't it?"_

_"Twilight that's a ridiculous question. Of course it is." Time says going back to his thinking mode._

_"WAIT! THAT'S IT!" Time shouts all of the sudden._

_"What is?" Twilight says dumbfounded._

_"Twilight you're a genius!" Time says happily as he aims an arrow towards the sun. Time squints his eyes as he fires his arrow into the giant flame. Soon enough, a few magic fire arrows fall onto the edge of the cliff. Time and Twilight smile at each other before they run towards the arrows._

_But Time holds his smile a little bit longer._

* * *

_"Here kitty kitty kitty kitty kitty~" _

Time snaps back into reality as he hears Twilight's voice from a distance, pleading for his kitten.

"T-Twilight?!" Time calls out into the forest.

"Time?!" Twilight responds, still out of Time's sight though. "AHHHH-MMPH!"

"TWILIGHT!" Time yells out after hearing his scream. He runs desperately towards the sounds of his voice. Finally he reaches a bear, sitting by the lake, eating something...or...someone?!

Time quietly sneaks behind a nearby tree and observes the bear. He notices the thing the bear is eating has...Twilight's clothes on it...

Time's face goes pale.

* * *

**_4:55..._**

Hours have passed, and a few contestants completed their challenges.

Tetra was (and still is) traumatized and failed the challenge. She's now sitting in the corner of the dinning hall, curling up into a ball, and murmuring some stuff in another form of language.

TP Zelda was about to get her head shaved when she saw the shaver and ran off screaming, failing the challenge.

The Postman ripped a letter straight in half, completing the challenge, but is now crying to himself in his bed.

And Midna was to wear a fire suit as it went up in flames for 5 minutes as SS Zelda played "This Girl is on Fire" by Alicia Keys. No one knew who she was.

Now it's five minutes until Ciela and Navi turn into their original forms and Ghirahim is allowed to wear make-up.

Ciela, now wearing Malon's farm clothes, paces as the Random-Floating-Pot is lowered into the dome from the ceiling which is now filled with pickles.

"Should I? Should I not?" Ciela mumbles to herself as we hear the Random-Floating-Pot's screams in the background.

* * *

"H-Hey, Blue?" Selene asks as she taps Blue upon the shoulder while he finishes lowering the Random-Floating-Pot.

"There..." Blue mumbles to himself and the Pot screams. "Sup?"

"You know most of these contestants... Right?" Selene confirms.

"Hardly. Why?"

"Oh... Well I was just wondering if you knew who the tall guy, with blonde hair is... Y'know, the muscular one."

"...Time?"

"Maybe?"

"The one who's obsessed with Twilight right?"

"Obsessed...?"

"Is that not who were talking about?"

"I-I think so... He's not part of TP Zelda's alliance, is he?"

"Nope. Not that I know of. Twilight is though."

"I know that..."

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason! Well... Kinda... You see, I saw TP Zelda asking Fi to join her alliance in order for them to get ahead in the game. Fi hasn't responded yet, but I thought it might've been a good idea to tell someone who wasn't on her alliance that."

"Hey, you know what Shadow said: don't get involved in the drama."

"Please, have you seen Jim Billy Jo Bob? And who names their child that anyway?"

"Haha! I was just thinking the same thing. Same goes for Vio though. Have you seen how much of a love-sick puppy Tetra is for him?"

"Heehee! Yeah."

"Poor girl. It's too bad Vio's definitely screwing Shadow."

"W-Wait! He is?!"

"Haha, being new sucks doesn't it? Don't you think it's such a 'coincidence' that no one can find Shadow nor Vio?" Blue points out. Seemingly sudden to Blue, the Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A- Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point screams up at him.

"LET ME OUT! MY 5 MINUTES WAS DONE A LONG TIME AGO!" The Random-Floating-Pot shouts in fury.

"Oh, right." Blue says, pulling a lever that slowly sucks up all the pickles.

"TODAY WOULD BE AWESOME!" The Random-Floating-Pot sarcastically yells at Blue.

"Oh, shut up you stupid vase."

* * *

**_Meanwhile, Down Back on the Ground..._ **

"Should I? Should I? Malon says I should... But..." Ciela consults with herself.

"What is it Ciela?" Shiek curiously asks.

"O-Oh! Nothing... Just... Being a Hylian and all makes you feel weird... Heheh..." Ciela insists.

"Okay... I think I'm up next after the Random-Floating-Pot..."

"What was your fear again?"

"C-Cucoos..."

"Heehee!"

"Hey! Don't laugh!" Shiek says jokingly. "So..."

"So..." Ciela repeats, staring at the ground.

* * *

_**In the Confessional...** _

"I'm only a Hylian once! Only this once! I have to make the most of it in these last few seconds!" Ciela exclaims with enthusiasm. "I'm gonna do it!"

* * *

Without hesitation, Ciela pulls Shiek into a passionate kiss, taking him by surprise.

Shiek returns the kiss.

The Fat Moblins cheer.

Ciela, along with Navi somewhere in the crowd of campers, starts glowing, and within a few seconds turns back into a fairy, underneath Malon's farm dress she was wearing.

"MY WINGS! OH SWEET FARORE!" Navi shouts.

"MAKE-UP! I NEED MY MAKE-UP!" Ghirahim cries running back to his cabin.

"Ciela I-"

"Sorry to break the beautiful moment, but you're up Shiek!" SS Zelda cuts Shiek off.

"Oh... Okay." Shiek responds making his way over to the entrance of the glass dome. Before walking in however, he gives Ciela a kind smile, making her heart skip a beat. As he walks into the dome cautiously, Shiek notices the interns walking up the ladders to the top of the dome where they pour in thousands of cuccos. Shiek turns pale.

"Oh goddesses..."

* * *

"Oh Twilight..." Time speaks softly as he sulks back to the glass dome where everyone is standing in a cluster.

"There you are Time! Where have you been?!" TP Zelda lectures.

"Knock it off Zelda," Time spits. He feels his eyes welling up tears again, so he turns his face to hide it. "I j-just saw..."

"What?"

"I-It was Twi... He..."

"What about me?"

Time's head snapped up at the sound of Twilight's voice, to see his beaming smile in front of him.

"TWI~!" Time exclaims, pulling him into a hug.

"Woahwoahwoah! Heehee! Time, what's gotten into you?" Twilight playfully asks.

"I-I thought you were dead!" Time exclaims quickly brushing away a tear before anyone notices.

"...Dead? Oh! Right! I forgot to mention, SS Zelda 'kidnapped' me while I was searching for Mr. Fluffykins and brought me back here. Then when she took the blindfold off my eyes I saw her, giving me smile! When I asked her about it she just said it was part of your challenge. Isn't that silly? That can't be your challenge! Your phobia was about your loved ones going missing, wasn't it?"

"...Right. Ridiculous." Time confirmed with a soft smile.

"And since you got throught Twilight's death without going mentally crazy like Tetra, you win the challenge!" SS Zelda exclaims.

Just then, Every camper's head's turned to face the dome when they heard Shiek's _shrieks. _After a few seconds of screaming and running in circles around the dome, Shiek hits head-first into the glass wall before falling unconscious. SS Zelda laughs.

"...Shiek?" Ciela asks nervously.

* * *

**_In the Confessional..._ **

"Okay. That little ***** is sooooooooo going to pay for all this! Two men hospitalized, one girl who is going mentally crazy, and airing my ugliness upon national television! She's such a terrible woman!" Ghirahim shouts now wearing more make-up than ever before.

"Geez... Seeing a whole new side to SS Zelda's harsh. Who knew she could make such a good 'Shadow'?" Midna comments.

"Hey! I'm back! And alive! Heheh... Yeah... I heard Zelda's treating all the campers pretty harsh... She has been going down a pretty bad road lately, even though she tries really hard not to. But... I think I know just the thing to bring her back to her old self..." Sky says with scars and bandages all over his face making his fangirls cry.

* * *

"WAIT! WE'RE NOT DONE YET!" Twilight screams out of the blue, catching everyone's attention. "What 'bout Mr. Fluffykins?!"

"Not back until you finish the challenge." SS Zelda states.

"But...How?"

Zelda shrugs.

"PLEASE YOU HAVE TO BRING HIM BAAAAAAAACCK!" Twilight pleads, pulling at the edge of her dress. SS Zelda raises an eyebrow.

"If you insist." SS Zelda snaps her fingers as a few heliocopters fly above and drop kittens into the forests.

"YAY!" Twilight squeals.

"Hold on. I brought the kittens back. You lose the point."

"W-Whaa? But I went nearly 10 years without my kittens!"

"Too bad, so sad." SS Zelda smirks. "We have one more person left."

"If I recall, I did not share my phobia with the rest of the group during the campfire." Fi states.

"That doesn't mean we didn't set a challenge for you." SS Zelda says. "Vio #2!"

Vio #2 comes up with yet another potion; blue, like Fi.

"What does it do?" Fi inquires.

"Give you the emotions of a 14 year-old girl." SS Zelda states. Everyone gasps, even Fi.

"No thanks." Fi says a little too quickly.

"C'mon Fi! You can do it!" Time calls out.

"No."

"C'mon Fi! You're awesome!" TP Zelda compliments.

"No."

"You're gonna lose your point~" SS Zelda teases.

"That's fine."

"Fine. The Fat Moblins win with 5 completed challenges!" SS Zelda announces, making the Fat Moblins cheer.

* * *

_**At the Campfire...** _

"Hi guys! I'm back! Bet you missed me, huh?" Shadow says with a dashing smile facing the contestants.

"Not one bit." Time states.

"Where were you?" TP Zelda inquires.

"Oh, an area of the island called noneya..."

"Noneya?"

"Yes. None-ya-buissness!" Shadow shouts in her face. "Now, since you guys suck at everything, you have to eliminate one of your fellow team members by not giving them one of these red potions. The votes are in. First up: Time!"

"Awesome!" Time exclaims as he collects his potion.

"Ghirahim, The Postman, Navi, Fi, Twilight...

"There is only one potion left. Tetra, you're currently mentally unstable, and when your team learned your phobia they all didn't think of you as useful no longer." Shadow comments. Tetra, not even listening, is sitting in a ball, staring up at the moon and chanting some weird old Hyrulian language.

"TP Zelda, you're just... well Ghirahim states it perfectly: You're a bitch." Shadow smirks. TP Zelda crosses her arms in a huff and glares at Ghirahim to returns the look.

"The last potion is going to...

...

..

.

TP Zelda!"

"YES! I KNEW IT! IN YOUR FACE TETRA!" TP Zelda shouts, celebrating.

"The Boat of Losers awaits Tetra." Shadow states pointing down a hill to the dock.

Tetra doesn't move.

"Tetra? Let's go, we don't have all day."

No movement.

"TETRA! HURRY UP!"

Nope. None.

"CAN I GET SOME HELP OVER HERE?!" Shadow shouts as Vio #2 and Selene are forced to drag the blank Tetra down the dock and onto the Boat of Losers.

"I'LL MISS YOU GIRLFRIEND! LUV YOU!" Ghirahim shouts as he cries a few tears.

* * *

"Zelda...?" Sky inquires as he walks down the dock to see SS Zelda sobbing into her knees. "H-Hey... Are you okay?"

"N-No! Everyone hates me!" SS Zelda cries. "I guess I just make too good of a Shadow..."

"Yeah... You do make a good Shadow alright..." Sky mumbles. "Zelda... Not everyone hates you. In fact, a lot of people respect you. I know most of the people on our team know you're going through a rough time right now."

"Y-You think so...?"

"I know so."

"B-But...You hate me. For what I did to Ganon..."

"Zelda! I don't hate you! Disappointed? Yes. But I could never hate you..."

"R-Really? You're so sweet Sky..."

"Heheh... My fangirls sure think so..."

"Haha!" SS Zelda laughs as she pulls herself up. Sky wipes her tears with his sleeve before staring awkwardly into her bright blue eyes.

"U-Um...I should head off to bed..." SS Zelda mumbles as she starts to take off, only to be stopped by Sky as he grabs her wrist lightly to pull her back. "S-Sky...?"

Sky smiles before grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into an adorable kiss beneath the moonlight, making Sky's fangirls go crazy.

_"OMG SKY! THEY FINALLY KISSED! OMG!" _The Fangirls cry.

"Heehee! You're fangirls sure accept us." SS Zelda comments, breaking the kiss.

"...Yeah..." Sky sheepishly responds as the two cuddle together and sleep upon the hard wood dock for the rest of bright moonlight night.

* * *

_**YAY! THEY KISSED! FINALLY!**_

_**That was a very bittersweet chapter... I loved Tetra :(**_

_**It's funny cause I actually have the power to not get her voted off... Buuuuuuuuuut then it wouldn't make sense. **_

_**This chapter tell me what you think of Fi and the Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A- Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point! (Love her 3)**_

_**If you'd like to be an intern, review and tell me your (character's) name, age, gender, and a few traits :)**_

_**To MinishVioletShadow: Sorry for not using your intern! D: I p-r-o-m-i-s-e that I will soon!**_

_**Special thanks to The13TalesofHamjou! Happy 100th anniversary! I promise I'll do something special for our anniversary :3**_

_**Lots of hugs!**_

_**-Dino**_


	9. Chapter 9: Mr Tote's Birthday

_**Yay! I whipped up another chappie! Mwahah!**_

_**I know, I'm a slow writer -.- I've realized that my chapters keep getting longer and longer... Look at the word count! Almost 9,000! What's crazy! What did we start at, 3,000? I'm trying really hard to keep my chapters at a minimum word count (around 6,000 for this story) but I just can't! I guess there's just too much drama! XD**_

_**This chapter is a special one, dedicated to The13TalesOfHamjou for our 100th anniversary! (Extra hugs! 3)**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy! I worked really hard :3**_

_**Ranae belongs to The13TalesOfHamjou.**_

_**Selene belongs to Zeldaandpikminforever.**_

_**Shade belongs to **__**MinishVioletShadow.**_

_**Jim-Billy Jo Bob belongs to an anonymous reviewer, The Drone.**_

_**Vio #2 belongs to a guest reviewer.**_

* * *

_**Fat Moblins**_

SS Zelda

Sky

Midna

Shiek

Malon

Ciela

And the Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A- Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point

_**Aggravating Octoroks**_

TP Zelda

Twilight

Ghirahim

Navi

Fi

Time

And the Postman.

* * *

"Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleeeeaaaseee ?" Ranae whines.

"nononononononooooo." Shadow mimics.

"Why not?" Ranae inquires.

"Because this is my show. Not yours."

"But Daddy said you had too!"

"What? Did you ask him about this?!"

"Yep, I called him, and he said that it'd be your punishment for breaking his DVD player."

"Well, call him back and tell him I didn't break it. You guys did."

"Hey, it's not my fault you weren't watching us."

"This is ridiculous. What was that, 10 years ago?!"

"Shadow, we have to shoot this scene soon." A young goron, wearing a baseball cap and holding a camera stand states.

"Right. Ranae... Fine, just to get you and Pat off my case." Shadow acquiesces.

"Yay!" Ranae squeals, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Blegh, gross..." Shadow groans, walking into the frame of the camera. "Last time on LoZ Total Drama Island...

TP Zelda and her alliance offered Fi on spot in their group, but the choice was a difficult one for the wise girl, so TP Zelda gave her a day to think about the offer. The catch? Fi can't talk to anyone about it. Afterwards, with the creation of 'THE PHOBIA 5000!" the campers remaining had face their worst fears which were told to us by the contestants themselves at a seemingly secret camp fire. SS Zelda's phobia was to turn into someone like me, so I gave her the honor of hosting the rest of the show, which she did a very good job at near the end by the way. There were phobias of cuccos, pickles, and even... long words?! Yes, oddly enough, Tetra's worst phobia were long words. Unfortunately for her, she's became mentally insane! Hahah! Some took their phobias to their advantages though, for Ciela, longing to be a Hylian in order to show for love for Shiek, became one when she expressed her phobia of losing her wings. There was screaming, crying, and LOTS of romance and kissing action! _*whistle*. _After rounding up the scores, it was the Fat Moblins who took the gold, making the Aggravating Octoroks have to eliminate one of their best players: Tetra. What will happen between the love of Sky and Zelda? Will the campers ever forgive SS Zelda's actions? Will Fi join TP Zelda's Alliance? Find out now on LoZ... Total... Drama... Island!"

* * *

"Mm, mm, mm..." Selene hums as she carries a large box towards the dinning hall, not noticing Time, dazing off into the sky. It isn't long before Time and Selene collide, sending them both flying to the ground.

"Oof!"

"Ouch..." Time mumbles, rubbing his head.

"O-Oh goodness! S-Sorry 'bout that!" Selene quickly apologizes, pulling him off up onto his feet.

"Haha, no problem. I wasn't really paying attention either." Time says. His eyes drift to the contents of the cardboard box Selene was holding. "Big, Sexy Hairspray...?"

"Shadow's."

"Haha, I assumed."

Time helps Selene place the bottles of hairspray back into the box. They share a few awkward moments of silence until...

"Y-You're Time, right?" Selene confirms. Time nods.

"You are...?"

"Selene! An intern here."

"So, what's it like being an intern for Shadow? I imagine it's a pretty rough job..."

"Tell me about it... We basically do all of his dirty work, if we're not pampering him that is... But all that can't be as bad as being a contestant right? I mean all those terrible challenges..."

"Oh I'm sure I'll survive the challenges, though some of them are pretty pain-enduring. What I'm really worried about is my guaranteed vote-off this week because of TP Zelda's alliance."

"O-Oh about that... I heard her talking to Fi about joining her alliance... Fi hasn't given her a response yet, but apparently she only has a few hours left to decide."

"R-Really?! Goddesses... I need to go talk to Fi quickly!"

"Ugh, I'm gonna get in so much trouble... Shadow said not to get involved with the contestants..."

"Well when it comes to TP Zelda's stupid alliance, by all means..."

"Hahah... Well, I should be delivering these to Shadow..."

"Did you want me to do that?"

"No. no! It's fine. You know we'd both get in trouble. Besides, you've got Fi to talk to right?"

"Right! I should go do that before she makes up her mind." Time states. "Nice meeting you Selene."

Time runs towards the beach to find Fi as Selene lets out a dreamy sigh, watching him go. She snaps back into reality when a voice speaks to her.

"Selene! There you are! Geez, Shadow's getting real frustrated. The last thing he needs is his delivery of his hairspray to be late." Shade, a 15 year-old girl with dirty blonde hair and lavender and black streaks, informs with a roll of her eyes. She wears a lavender blouse with red pants.

"O-Oh! Right!" Selene apologizes, following Shade back to Shadow's cabin.

* * *

_**In the Dinning Hall...** _

"Morning Sleepyhead~" SS Zelda teases Sky as he sits beside her. They share an adorable short kiss.

"Morning." Sky replies.

"W-WAIT A SECOND!" Ghirahim shouts, stopping in his tracks. "When did this happen?!"

"Last night~" SS Zelda giggles. "Sky all the sudden decided to be really romantic."

"You make it sound like I'm never romantic." Sky comments.

"Sleeping all the time isn't romantic, Hun." SS Zelda replies with a teasing smile.

"O-Oh..." Ghirahim mumbles before walking back to the Aggravating Octorok's table, sitting next to Navi.

"Wassup Ghirahim?" Navi asks, taking a bite of a stale muffin. Ghirahim tears up.

"Sky got together with Zelda..." Ghirahim replies.

"Duh. Wasn't it bound to happen?"

"No! He was supposed to be with me!"

"I'm gonna be completely honest, I don't think he saw you that way..."

"If Tetra were here, she'd be giving me support and helpful advice..." Ghirahim cries. "Oh Tetra..."

"What are you trying to say about me?!" Navi inquires.

"Nothing! It's just that our dynamic trio is only a duo now... and it just isn't the same..." Ghirahim mumbles.

At that moment, two interns come out to collect dishes: Vio and Shade. Shade cleans the Fat Moblin's table, making gag sounds at SS Zelda and Sky's public displays of affection. Vio walks over to the Aggravating Octorok's table and observes the players to see who was eliminated. Though it's subtle, you can obviously see his state of shock.

"...Tetra was-"

"Eliminated? Yeah..." Navi cuts Vio off.

"...Oh." Vio mumbles.

"And we only have one person to blame!" Ghirahim shouts, staring daggers at TP Zelda.

"Well excuse me for playing the game!" TP Zelda shouts back, taking a bite into her own stale muffin. "Gross... The food here is awful."

"Well, it's a step up from Henya's scrambled eggs." Vio comments, picking up plates.

"Don't try to act all innocent! You shouldn't even be here! Tetra should because she really tried hard at everything she did!" Ghirahim shouts back at TP Zelda.

"Psh. Like hell. She could barely last a minute reading a stupid essay." TP Zelda spits. Vio shoots her a glare.

"You're such a bitch!"

"I may be a bitch, but at least I'm smart unlike a certain someone here, who couldn't seem to get out of the friend-zone fast enough, if you even got to the friend-zone that is..."

"Like anyone would want to be in a relationship with you."

"Twilight." TP Zelda calls. Twilight, sitting beside her, perks up. "How do I look today?"

"Hm? Oh, you look really beautiful." Twilight genuinely responds.

"Do I? Oh Twilight, you're such a sweetheart~" TP Zelda smiles before grabbing him and pulling him into a kiss.

"W-Whaa...?" Twilight fumbles as he breaks away from the kiss. TP Zelda ignores him.

"See? Totally wants me." TP Zelda gloats to Ghirahim.

"You little-"

"Okay! That's quite enough!" Vio cuts in, trying to push Ghirahim and TP Zelda apart. Everyone is watching the action until Shadow walks into the room with Ranae in tow.

"Please?!" Ranae asks.

"No." Shadow responds.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Okay fine! I'll order the stupid ducks!" Shadow yells in her face before tapping numbers into his phone in frustration. He holds the phone up to his ear as he looks over to Ranae and mouths, 'go ahead'.

"Yay! Mkay, morning you guys!" Ranae greets. Everyone raises an eyebrow. "The next challenge is a very special one! I call it: Bijou's Race of the Ducks!"

"I'm sorry...?" Midna responds.

"It's a challenge, created by me! Heehee!" Ranae giggles.

"Could you please hang on a moment?" Shadow asks the man on the other line while he observes the room. He places his hand on his phone to cover up the speaker. "Not everyone's here. I specifically told everyone that they needed to be in the dinning hall, eating breakfast by 9 o' clock! Is that not reasonable?! Why does no one listen to me?! Where's Blue? Someone get him to find Time, Fi, Ciela, and Shiek. And where is Selene?! She was supposed to pick up my hairspray almost half an hour ago! Ugh!"

"Geez... Shadow, you need to take a chill pill." Midna comments.

"Do you need a hug?" The Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A- Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point asks kindly.

"NO! What I need is for people to start listening to me!" Shadow exclaims before placing the phone back on his ear. "Ahem... Hey? Sorry about that, anyways I'll need you to send me 10 or 15 rubber ducks in the largest sizes you have..."

* * *

_**In the Confessional...** _

"I can just tell this isn't going to a non-stressful challenge..." Malon sighs.

"Goddesses Time, you had to go a piss Shadow off..." TP Zelda curses.

"I thought everyone liked my hugs..." The Random-Floating-Pot spoke softly.

* * *

"Fi!" Time calls out to a certain blue figure, walking along the shore.

"Oh, good morning Time." Fi replies politely.

"Morning..." Time states. "Look, I'm just gonna get straight to the point, did... TP Zelda ask you to join her alliance?"

"Well... Yes... But I wasn't supposed to tell you..."

"It's fine. I just... Fi, were you actually thinking about joining her alliance?"

"Honestly, it's the better decision. Whenever we lose a challenge I'm guaranteed to not be voted off."

"...What if... I offered you a spot on my alliance instead?"

"Your alliance...?"

"There you two are!" Time hears a voice shout from behind him. He turns around to see Blue obviously annoyed. "Shadow is absolutely pissed. You two need to get back to the dinning hall, now."

"Oh, crap!" Time curses. "Think about it, okay?" Time turns to Fi. Fi nods as the trio runs back to the dinning hall.

* * *

"Ugh..." Shiek groans as his eyes flutter open to see a blurry view of Ciela.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake..." Ciela states with a soft smile.

"O-Oh... Hey Ciela..." Shiek says sheepishly as he tries to sit up. "Ugh... my head..."

"Here." Ciela hands Shiek an ice pack.

"Thanks..." Shiek says, reluctantly placing the ice pack on his head. "So... W-What happened?"

"Hm? Oh, you hit your head on the wall of the glass dome when you were running away from the cuccos."

"Cuccos?! Why was I running away from cuccos?"

"Because that was your worst fear...?"

"Was... that our challenge?"

"You don't remember our challenge?"

"Nope... I remember sitting at the camp fire with everyone, talking about our worst fears. Heheh, what was Tetra's again? Long words?"

"So you don't remember anything at all from yesterday?" Ciela questions with an obviously sad look on her face. Shiek shakes his head. "O-Oh..."

"Ciela! Shiek! There you are!" Vio calls as he bursts into the cabin. "You guys better hurry to the dinning hall. Shadow's having an 'off' day..."

"Can you walk?" Ciela inquires, looking at Shiek.

"I-I think so..." Shiek says, collecting himself as he follows Vio and Ciela back to the cabin.

* * *

"No! I want the Din damn purple duck! How hard is that to understand?!" Shadow shouts into his phone everyone stares at him in fear. Shadow hangs up abruptly. "Ugh!"

"We got 'em!" Blue states as he cautiously brings the late campers into the dinning hall. Shadow closes his eyes as he rubs his temples trying to calm down.

"Shado-"

"D-Don't touch me!" Shadow cuts Vio off as he pushes his hand off his shoulder.

"Ooooooooo~ Relationship fights~" Blue teases with a smirk. Vio shoots him a glare.

"Ranae... Can you just...?" Shadow says, still trying to collect himself.

"R-Right! This week, as I stated earlier, is a race I created myself: Bijou's Race of the Ducks! Each team will get an enormous rubber ducky that they'll have to blow up using their own breath. Then they'll have to carry their duck all the way to the shores of the beach where they'll have to ride their duck to row to another island east of here which Shadow calls "The Island of Ultimate Death!" There, you'll have to scour the island for a colourful box which will tell you what you have to do next." Ranae explains.

"I have a question!" The Postman exclaims, raising his hand.

"Go ahead!"

"Why do you get to make up the challenge this week?" The Postman asks.

"Hm? Oh, because it's Mr. Totes' birthday!" Ranae states.

"...Mr. Totes?" Time questions.

"My rubber ducky!" Ranae explains, pulling out her giant rubber duck.

"Hold on a second! It was my birthday yesterday and no one gave a crap about me!" Shade states with a huff.

"Oh! Happy late birthday!" SS Zelda says with a smile. Shade rolls her eyes.

"A little late now..." Shade mumbles.

"You guys didn't know?" Shadow inquires. "Ranae's my _cousin._"

* * *

_**In the Confessional...** _

"Woah woah woah woah woah... Wait. Ranae is Shadow's cousin?" The Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A- Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point reconfirms in disbelief.

"That's not possible! They don't look alike whatsoever!" Time states.

"Yay! I like rubber duckies!" Twilight exclaims.

"I guess that explains why Shadow hasn't fired her yet... I mean, he's always so mad at her... The poor girl." Sky says shaking his head.

* * *

"I'm not really sure what to think about that..." Ghirahim mumbles.

"Wow... Now I feel gross thinking you two looked cute together..." Navi says.

"Wait, you thought what?!" Ghirahim inquires.

"Nothing!"

Suddenly the campers hear a giant helicopter fly over them, making everyone curiously walk outside to see what's going on. As they step outside they watch as a large black helicopter drops two enormous deflated rubber duckies in front of the dinning hall. Everyone gasps. One rubber ducky is green while the other is_ purple_. Shadow sits upon the front stairs, still rubbing his temples. Without moving from his position, he pulls out an air horn and honks it unenthusiastically. This startles the contestants at first, but then it motivates them to start the challenge.

"Shadow... Are you gonna be okay?" Vio asks, sitting beside Shadow as he watches the campers pathetically try and blow up the giant rubber ducks.

"I'll be fine. Can you just leave me alone?" Shadow pleads.

"Not until you calm down. What's going on? Why're you all the sudden so overwhelmed?"

"Ugh... I dunno... I just..." Shadow mumbles. "I guess I just still feel like a teenager, that's all."

"I'm listening."

"Like, y'know, when no one listens to you and it feels like everyone bosses you around? I thought taking this job would mean I'd finally be out of teenage-hood but... I guess not..."

"Being an 'adult' doesn't mean suddenly taking the role of the boss you know."

"But I am the boss! That's my job and no one seems to get that!"

"Sure you're the 'boss' but that doesn't mean making sure everyone's lives are miserable. Maybe some people aren't listening to you because you don't treat them well."

"I don't treat them well because they don't listen to me."

"No, you don't treat them well because you think that's what being 'the boss' is all about." Vio informs. Shadow thinks about this statement. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah... I guess... But I mean c'mon! I'm being forced to let Ranae choose the challenge because I just happened to be baby sitting her ten years ago when she broke the DVD player with the stupid hot dog skewer?! Ten years ago Vio! Ten years! That was when I was like, what, 14?"

"The longer you put off repayment the harder it gets. I mean, sure it probably started as just a cheep VCR that you could've easily paid back, but because you decided not to repay for that mishap it just became a bigger dept."

"_Sigh..._ Okay, okay, I learned my lesson..."

"Good..."

"...T-Thanks Vio... I new there was a reason you were my favourite." Shadow smirks, pulling himself up.

"Uh, R-Right about that- Shadow!" Vio tries to call out before Shadow walks away, pretending not to hear him.

"Put your back into it!" Shadow shouts with a smirk as Vio shakes his head disapprovingly.

* * *

"_Huff huff..._ Ugh, why does this stupid duck have to be so ginormous?!" Shiek complains. "Can someone else take over?"

"Sure thing." Ciela states calmly. She takes a long deep breath and blows up the entire green rubber duck. Everyone, even on the Aggravating Octoroks stare in shock. Midna whistles.

"You're a weird little fairy, you know that?" Midna says teasingly. Ciela smirks.

"All in a day's work!" Ciela beams.

"Okay, okay, we need to hurry!" Time panics.

"Navi, you're a fairy, do something!" Ghirahim shouts as the Fat Moblins start to carry their rubber duck down the trail towards the waters.

"Okay, just because I'm a fairy doesn't mean I can inflate enormous rubber ducks in a matter of seconds!" Navi shouts back.

"Well do something! Were losing already!" TP Zelda yells in fury.

"All this yelling is hurting my ears..." The Postman whines.

"Oh, shut up!" TP Zelda lectures.

"I predict that if we all continue to panic that there's an 80% chance that we'll lose the challenge." Fi states calmly.

"You better think of something fast Time or I will make sure you're eliminated at the end of this challenge." TP Zelda threatens pointing at Time's nose.

"Why me? I thought you were the leader!" Time teases.

"YOU GUYS!" Twilight shouts all of the sudden, catching everyone's attention. Twilight stands beside a completely inflated purple duck. "I did it!"

"Twilight you're amazing!" Time exclaims pulling him into a hug.

"Yes Twilight, absolutely amazing!" TP Zelda exclaims pulling him into another kiss making Time gasp.

"W-When did...?" Time fumbles.

"I predict our chances of losing are over 90% if we don't get going now. I can sense that the Fat Moblins have already made it to the waters." Fi informs causing everyone to scurry as they pick up the purple rubber duck and carry it to the waters.

* * *

_**With the Fat Moblins... **_

"Haha! Suckers!" Midna calls out as the Fat Moblins place their duck in the waters.

"Okay! Everyone grab something you can easily substitute as an oar!" SS Zelda orders as she and the others scour the beaches.

"What's an oar?" The Random-Floating-Pot asks.

"Y'know, one of those row-y thing-a-ma-bobers..." Malon tries to explain.

"Noun: A pole with a flat blade, pivoting in an oarlock, used to row or steer a form of boat or vessel through the water." Shiek describes.

"I swear there were a whole bunch of pieces of wood and crates lying around on this beach yesterday." Sky says with a confused look on his face. "It's like someone purposely cleaned up this beach right before the challenge!"

* * *

_**In the Intern Lounge...** _

"And then me and Vio #2 purposely cleaned all the debris off the beach right before the challenge! Hahah!" Jim Billy Jo-Bob laughs with Vio #2 as they play a game of poker with the other interns.

"Vio #2 and I." Vio corrects.

"We don't need you stupid grammar corrections Vio." Red spits shoving a few more magic beans into his mouth.

"Yeaaaaah, leave us be Vio." Jo Bob agrees. Vio rolls his eyes.

"I don't get why people like poker..." Vio says watching Jo Bob, Vio #2, Shade, Red, and Blue play.

"I don't get why you like Shadow." Blue replies. Every intern stops doing their activities and turns to face Vio.

"Yeah what's going on with you and Shadow?" Shade asks curiously placing down her cards.

"Nothing. I don't get what I do that makes everyone think anything's going on between us." Vio calmly replies.

"Hahah! That's a good one." Vio #2 sarcastically says.

"What were you two talking about earlier?" Blue inquires.

"I was just calming him down, that's all." Vio states.

"Yeah, right. Tell us the truth." Red orders.

"Look, nothing is going on between us. I'm just a regular intern like all of you." Vio insists.

"Hah. Right. So where were you two last episode huh?" Shade interrogates.

"More importantly, what were you two doing?" Jim Billy Jo-Bob teases. Vio sighs.

"I wasn't even with Shadow then. You guys are ridiculous." Vio says walking out the door, making the room go silent. Red finishes his bag of magic beans and lets out a huff.

"I'm going on a walk too. Cya losers!" Red exclaims as he leaves the intern lounge. As soon as Red shuts the door Blue slams down his cards and follows him.

"Hey, where are you going?" Selene inquires.

"This whole magic bean thing is ridiculous. I'm gonna stop it once and for all." Blue states before slamming the door.

* * *

_**With the Aggravating Octoroks...** _

"When did you two get together?!" Time inquires as he carries the giant, purple rubber duck, along with the rest of the Aggravating Octoroks, down the steep trail towards the ocean.

"I dunno..." Twilight mumbles, staring at his feet.

"And how?! How did you and TP Zelda discover this?!" Time asks.

"Would you just focus on the task doofus?!" TP Zelda demands.

"It's true. If we don't focus we have less than a 20% chance of beating the other team." Fi states.

"But... Where? and Why?! I'm just having a tough time taking all this in." Time sighs.

"Well, you better deal with it. It was bound to happen, wasn't it?" TP Zelda gloats.

"No, no it wasn't!" Time objects.

"Can our team not argue for longer than five minutes?!" Ghirahim complains.

"La la la la la la la~" The Postman sings completely ignoring the argument. He then starts to skip to the beat of his song which throws the Aggravating Octoroks off. Soon enough, the Postman throws everyone off balance and sends the Aggravating Octoroks rolling down the trail, loosing a hold of their rubber ducky.

"AAAAAHHHH!" The team screams as they all tumble down the steep trail and abruptly into the sand of the beach. The team groans as they collect themselves rubbing their soon-to-be bruises.

"HEY! LISTEN! Our team is never going to survive with this kind of attitude! We can't even think about continuing the competition hating each other like this. As much as I hate you all, we have to at least use some form of teamwork in order to win." Navi states, not scratch upon her.

"You're totes right Girlfriend, we need to start like, using teamwork, even if TP Zelda's a bitch." Ghirahim agrees.

"Hey!"

"Okay, we all agree: no more arguments, at least for this challenge. Sounds good?" Time suggests.

"Good!" The team chimes all together.

"Um... Guys... one of us can swim right?" The Postman confirms as he points to the purple rubber duck floating away into the ocean.

* * *

_**With the Fat Moblins...**_

"I have a quick question." Shiek states as he, Sky, Midna, and SS Zelda row the rubber duck. "What exactly happened during the last challenge that I missed?"

"Well... We all had to face our worst fears." Midna says.

"Zelda's fear was to turn into someone like Shadow, so Shadow made her the host. We all thought that'd be awesome since Zelda's so nice but..." Malon trails off.

"But instead she made our lives a living hell just like Shadow." The Random-Floating-Pot squeaks giving Zelda a glare. Well... If she could anyway...

"I-I'm sorry you guys! You have to forgive me!" SS Zelda pleads.

"You guys know she means well..." Sky adds.

"Whatever." Midna spits. "We won. Tetra was eliminated."

"Poor Tetra. I always respected that girl..." Shiek comments.

"Anyway, Sky and Zelda finally got together." Ciela continues.

"And so did you and Ci-" Malon is cut off when Ciela frantically covers her mouth mid-sentence giving Shiek a nervous smile.

"With whom did I get together with?" Shiek inquires.

"No one! She wasn't talking about you... She was... Uh, t-talking about TP Zelda and Twilight!" Ciela insists.

"Ah, yes. I remember this morning..." Shiek stated.

"Oh yeah! Aren't they adorable?" Malon squeals.

"Do you think Twilight actually likes TP Zelda? I get the feeling..." Sky trails off, staring into the waters.

"I think he does!" Malon says.

"I have another question." Shiek states. "Does anyone actually know which direction 'east' is?"

The Fat Moblins find themselves lost in the middle of the ocean.

* * *

_**With the Aggravating Octoroks... **_

"Annnnnnnnd row! Row! Row! Row!" The Postman orders in a rhythmic fashion.

"Ugh! Would you shut up?!" TP Zelda shouts at the Postman. The Aggravating Octoroks are all soaking wet from swimming towards their rubber ducky.

"As annoying as it is, it's helping us move faster..." Time comments.

"Row! Row! Row!" The Postman, obviously enjoying himself, orders.

"You're totes sure we're going the right direction Fi?" Ghirahim asks.

"99%." Fi replies.

"Ugh! Stop doing that stupid percent thing!" TP Zelda demands. Twilight leans forward to whisper in her ear.

"I thought we were trying to be nice to Fi in order to get her on our alliance..." Twilight says.

"With Tetra gone, our alliance actually has an advantage now. I don't care about her anymore." TP Zelda replies.

"O-Oh..." Twilight mumbles. Suddenly he perks up. "I see it! Yay!"

"Can you not shout in my ear?!"

"S-Sorry!"

"Do you see the other team?" Time asks specifically no one.

"Nope." Navi replies sitting upon the Postman's shoulder.

"Row! Row! Row!" The Postman sings.

"WE GET IT!" TP Zelda shouts.

"Teamwork! Remember Zelda?" Ghirahim lectures.

"Ugh, I hate this whole teamwork thing. Can't we just make me the leader and get this challenge over with?" TP Zelda suggests.

"NO." The whole team shouts back at her.

"Okay, okay, geez..." TP Zelda mumbles.

* * *

_**With the Fat Moblins...** _

"No east is THIS way!" Midna states rowing the rubber ducky in the opposite direction.

"I pretty sure it's THIS way Midna!" Sky objects rowing the other way.

"I think it's this way, isn't it?" Shiek suggests rowing in another direction.

"No, no. I think that if we just keep going the way we were, we'd get to the island." SS Zelda comments.

"You guys! We need to choose a direction and deal with it! We're going in circles!" Ciela informs.

"Yeah you guys! We need to work as a team! That's what the Fat Moblins are known for, aren't we?" Malon smiles.

"This is going to sound really stupid, but I kinda wish we had Astrid right now..." Shiek sighs.

"Nah, she would've gotten us more lost." Midna comments.

"I have an idea!" SS Zelda perks up. "You can fly right, Random-Floating-Pot?"

"...Yes?" The Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A- Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point questions.

"Why don't you go fly upward, find the island, and then come back to us and tell us where to go?" SS Zelda suggests.

"How will I remember where you guys are? You're in the middle of the ocean!" The Random-Floating-Pot states.

"I think you'll be able to find a giant green rubber duck." Midna replies.

"O-Okay..." The Random-Floating-Pot agrees, floating up into the air. As the pot floats up, she gets a good birds-eye view of the two islands. Unfortunately for The Random-Floating-Pot, she doesn't know which island is "The Island of Ultimate Death" or Shadow's island. "...Erm..."

Suddenly, The Random-Floating-Pot notices a purple rubber duck nearing the smaller island. Frantically, she flies down, landing abruptly upon Malon's lap.

"H-Hi?" Malon questions.

"THAT WAY! THEY'RE REACHING THE ISLAND!" The Random-Floating-Pot screams, floating towards Sky's choice of direction.

* * *

_**With the Aggravating Octoroks...** _

"Yes! Yes! Sweet land!" Ghirahim cries, kissing the beaches until he looks up to see a skull right in front of his face. "EEEEK!"

"What is it Ghira-EEK!" The Postman shrieks.

"Oh no! That's terrible! No one even had a funeral for that poor guy..." Twilight sighs, tears welling up in his eyes.

"See as how this island is called The Island of Ultimate Death, I assumed there would be dead people lying around. Let's ignore it and focus on the job." TP Zelda orders.

"Zelda's right, lets go find that clue!" Navi agrees as she and the rest of the Aggravating Octoroks follow TP Zelda. All except Twilight that is...

"Twi...?" Time questions, stopping in his tracks.

"We can't just leave this poor guy Time!" Twilight cries.

"Twi, I'm not sure if you realize this but..." Time says, placing his hand on Twilight's shoulder. "He's kinda dead."

"Butbutbutbutbutbutbutbut..."

"Twilight..."

"Can we at least have a funeral for him?"

"...Fine." Time acquiesces. "Zelda, Navi, Postman: you guys go ahead. Ghirahim and Fi: Stay with me."

"We need to be looking for this clue; we don't have time to have a stupid funeral for some guy whose been dead for probably years now!" TP Zelda lectures.

"Then go on ahead like I said!" Time orders. TP Zelda hesitates before letting out a "hmph!" and walking away with the Postman and Navi in tow.

"I'll go find some flowers!" Twilight beams.

"I'll come with you, it's dangerous to go alone!" Time calls out, following him. They remain silent as they cut through the jungle until Time feels like they're far enough from everyone else. "So... Twilight..."

"Oh! That flower's pretty!" Twilight exclaims, picking two large white tropical flowers from a nearby bush. "What were you saying Time?"

"I... Uh..." Time fumbles, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh! And that one's pretty too!" Twilight giggles running towards a purple freesia.

"Twilight! Look, as pretty as the flowers are, we need to talk about you and Zelda's alliance."

"Hm? What about it?"

"_Sigh..._ I... What I'm trying to say is... that I really wanted to be in the finals with you. You're my only friend on this island since Tetra left and I want to stay in the competition with you for as long as possible."

"D'awwwh! I want to go to the finals with you too!"

"But the chances of that happening become less and less the longer you stay in TP Zelda's alliance. If we lose the challenge this week I'm bound to be voted off."

"What!? But everyone likes you!"

"Not Zelda. And everyone in her alliance has to vote off the same person as she does, remember?" Twilight nods. "So... I want to offer you a spot on my alliance."

"Your alliance? Who's in it?"

"Me, Ghirahim, probably Fi, and possibly you."

"But that would mean... Zelda's not in the finals with me..."

"And another thing: when did you two get together?!"

"I dunno... You sound like my dad..." Twilight comments. This strikes Time as he realizes that Twilight is right. _I do sound like his dad... _"Can I maybe... Get some time to think about it?"

"S-Sure, sure." Time responds. "How about that flower over there?"

"Ooooh! Preeeeetty!" Twilight squeals, running towards a bush full of rose acacias. "Man! This jungle is full of beautiful flowers.

"Yeah..." Time sighs. "I almost wish we could just stay here and never have to go back to that stupid competition again..."

"Mmmhm..." Twilight mumbles, fiddling with a few flowers and stems.

"Will you think about it? The alliance, I mean."

"Sure thing..."

"Twi, what're you-"

"Here! Wear it!" Twilight beams, holding up a crown of flowers woven together. "This way, you'll always have a piece of this beautiful jungle!"

"T-Twilight..." Time sighs happily. "I love it..."

"H-Hey Time?"

"Hm?"

"What're we collecting flowers for again?"

* * *

_**Back on Total Drama Island...** _

Red cuts through a thick forest with a determined look on his face as the moon continues to rise. It isn't long before Red reaches a stream which has a single beam of moonlight illuminating upon it. The view is breath taking. Red waits for a few minutes, tapping his foot as he constantly observes his watch.

"Dude! Where are you?!" Red shouts specifically nowhere. Suddenly a creature scurries out of the bushes.

"Heeheehee! Impatient my friend!" Scruff comments with a smirk.

"I need more." Red cuts to the chase.

"Already finished them? You really like these things huh?" Scruff teases.

"Only thing I eat now."

"Dear, oh dear, you really are addicted!"

"Just give me the stupid beans."

"Fine. 10 packs: 375 rupees."

"Why're they so expensive lately?"

"Because they're getting harder to ship to this stupid island in the middle of nowhere, that's why. Now... Deal?"

"You don't have any cheaper brands?"

"None. I don't have all night my friend. Do we have a deal?"

"...Deal." Red hands Scruff 375 rupees.

"Heehee! Pleasure doing business!"

"Hand 'em over."

"What's the magic words~?"

"Scruff."

"Nope. Wrong. Try again!"

"Scruff! Give me the beans!"

"So impolite!"

"Ugh! Fine, can I _please_ have the Din damn beans?"

"I suppose that'll do." Scruff sighs handing him a small box of magic beans. Red's about to grab them when...

"There'll be no dealing tonight." States a strong voice coming from a man covered by a dark cloak which grips onto Red's hand before he can grab the beans...

* * *

_**Back to the Island of Ultimate Death...**_

"Ah! Yes! We did it!" Malon exclaims hurdling herself off the rubber duck and onto the sand beaches. Ghirahim and Fi stare at her with questionable looks. "What? We've been stranded in the middle of the ocean for hours! You don't think I'd be a little excited to see land?"

"What're you two doing? Shouldn't you be looking for the clue?" Sky ponders.

"We're like, having a funeral for this like creepy dead guy." Ghirahim explains. "Wow... I just realized how stupid that sounded.

"It looks like that guy's been dead for a while, why're you having a funeral for a guy you don't even know and has probably been dead for years?" Midna asks. Everyone shares an awkward pause before the Fat Moblins realize the answer to Midna's question.

"Twilight." Everyone states at the same time.

"I know! My name is really fun to say isn't it?" Twilight chirps as he skips towards the group with Time in tow.

"Speak of the devil." Ciela comments.

"Hey Time! Guess who found the clue!" TP Zelda brags before realizing that everyone's staring at her. Or more like staring at the paper entitled "CLUE" in her hand. The group shares an awkward moment of staring before TP Zelda suddenly starts running away; The Fat Moblins following. "EEEEEEKKK!"

"Think we should go help her?" Ghirahim asks watching the Fat Moblins.

"I don't care about her. All I care about is that clue! C'mon!" Time shouts as the Aggravating Octoroks chase after her.

* * *

After a few minutes of chasing, TP Zelda falls forward as SS Zelda pounces on her, sending them both tumbling forward. Once their charade of tumbling and rolling is over, TP Zelda finds herself underneath a growling SS Zelda.

"Calm down! It's just a stupid clue!" TP Zelda demands. This just infuriates SS Zelda more as she slaps her brutally on her cheek.

"That's for giving me that terrible tea!" SS Zelda shouts in her face before sending another slap.

"Oww! Stop!" TP Zelda orders.

"And that's for making us vote off all of our amazing teammates!" SS Zelda growls. She then pulls on TP Zelda's hair, bringing her closer to her face. "And this... This is for being such a... a... Bitch!"

SS Zelda punches TP Zelda, causing her lip and nose to bleed.

"Woohoo! Go SS Zelda!" Ghirahim cheers.

"She's on our team y'know." Time informs.

"Oh... Right..." Ghirahim sighs.

"Zelda! All you had to do was get the clue!" Sky lectures as he picks up the clue from TP Zelda's hand. Just as he's about to open it up, a large, tropical bird swoops in and snatches the clue right out of his hands. "H-Hey!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Navi cries as the bird lands right in front of the group.

"Here birdy, birdy, birdy..." Malon sings edging closer to the bird. Everyone gives to questionable looks to the odd bird, for it's feathers are all neon rainbow colours, it doesn't seem to notice the campers whosoever, and it's eyes are looking to two different directions. "J-Just drop the clue and-"

"QUACK!" The bird quacks before flying away to an impossible height.

"GET THAT BIRD!" The Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A- Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point cries.

* * *

_**Back at Total Drama Island...** _

"What these people will do for money..." Shadow sighs, watching the action with Ranae.

* * *

_**At the Island of Ultimate Death...** _

After what seems like a few hours the bird lets out another large, terrible quack as it finally drops the clue in front of Fi. Cautiously, Fi collects the envelope and opens it, still panting from the marathon the teams ran trying to catch the tropical bird.

"Thank goddess..." TP Zelda mumbles, panting still trying to wipe off all the blood from her face.

"_Pant..._ It says, _'Did you really just run around the island for two hours chasing a bird for a clue that wasn't even the clue you were supposed to be looking for? You campers are ridiculously hilarious to watch! Love, Vio #2 & Jim-Billy Jo Bob.'_" Fi reads. No one's sure what to feel about this.

"Damn it Jo Bob!" Midna curses.

"So... This isn't the clue?" Twilight reconfirms. Time nods in response before falling face first into the sand.

"Imphsophtiredph..." Time mumbles, face still in the sand.

"What?" Navi inquires.

"I'm so tired." Time repeats, lifting his sand-covered face out of the sand.

"M-Me too... Anyone know what time it is?" Sky asks, yawning.

"I would guess around, if not past, midnight." Shiek suggests. Catching everyone's attention, the Random-Floating-Pot suddenly gasps.

"What?" Midna inquires.

"Do you think this is the clue?" The Random-Floating-Fot asks as she floats up to the top of a palm tree with a envelope sitting upon it. The envelope has Shadow's gorgeous face printed on it.

"That totally looks like it! Good job Random-Floating-Pot!" SS Zelda cheers.

"Woohoo! Go Random-Floating-Pot!" Twilight beams. Everyone cheers as the Random-Floating-Pot floats down with the envelope inside of it. Once she lands, Malon grabs the envelope out of the Random-Floating-Pot and reads it.

_"Did you ever wonder why your rubber duck was so heavy? Maybe there's something in it? First one back to Total Drama Island wins invincibility for the next elimination. - Shadow." _Malon reads. "What does that mean?"

"The ducks! We have to open the ducks!" TP Zelda shouts. The two teams immediately start running towards the beach they left their rubber duckies at. As they approach the beach however, the only duck sitting in the water is the large green one.

"Where's our rubber duck?" Fi inquires as the Fat Moblins immediately deflate their duck. Time observes the beach until he sees the Postman sitting on a nearby log, playing on a Nintendo 3DS.

"The P-Postman?! Have you not been with us this whole time...?" Time questions.

"Nope. Once again, you forgot about me." The Postman sighs.

"Well if you weren't following us, why weren't you watching the duck?!" Ghirahim inquires.

"I was. I watched it float away with the current." The Postman responds.

"... Are. You. KIDDING ME?!" TP Zelda blows up. "We are going to lose this challenge because you couldn't get off your stupid DS?! TELL ME YOU'RE KIDDING ME AND MY RUBBER DUCK IS JUST HIDDEN SOMEWHERE NEARBY IN THIS STUPID JUNGLE!"

"I get it! We have to build a raft!" Ciela beams as her team starts to assemble a raft using the boards, rope, and other materials that was placed in the duck.

"A raft! We can build a raft! C'mon!" Time shouts as he, Ghirahim, Fi, Twilight, and Navi run into the jungle to find tools they can use. TP Zelda however, stays by the Postman in order to lecture him.

"AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING HUH? WHEN DID YOU GET THAT STUPID DS?" TP Zelda inquires.

"I'm playing Style Savvy: Trendsetters. And I've had this DS for a while. It's fun! Want to play?" The Postman cheerfully asks.

"That sounds like the most girliest game I've ever heard! Absolutely not!" TP Zelda shouts.

* * *

**_About an Hour Later..._**

"OMG! I absolutely adore the 'gothic princess' style!" TP Zelda comments as she plays on the Postman's DS. "Ugh, I hate this customer. I mean, she's sooooo ugly!"

"She's not that bad; she usually pays a lot." The Postman comments.

"That reminds me, do you think we should restock? I mean, I would, but it's not Sunday." TP Zelda debates. The Postman shrugs in response.

"Do you...Ugh... Do you guys mind actually doing something to help us?! The other team is already ready to go!" Ghirahim, obviously annoyed, states.

"It's fine! She'd probably ruin the boat anyway." Time comments with a slight smirk.

"Excuse me?!" TP Zelda inquires.

"There done! I'm the master!" Twilight giggles as he finishes tying a knot to the raft.

"Good job Twilight! You're a genius!" Time smiles as the Aggravating Octoroks jump onto the raft.

"You're probably one of the only people to tell me that... Except for my mom of course..." Twilight says. Time laughs.

"Well, I think you're extremely intelligent. You were probably an old Hylian philosopher in your past life." Time compliments, messing up his hair. Twilight giggles. The Aggravating Octoroks start to row.

"You really think so? I'd make up good philosophies I think. Like _'eat food when you're hungry'_, and _'don't use whatever brand the toilet paper is here on Shadow's Island.'_"

"You really hate the toilet paper here don'tcha?"

TP Zelda stares at the two laughing in envy.

* * *

_**With the Fat Moblins...** _

"Yes! We're gonna win! Yipeee!" Midna cheers.

"Not if we don't go faster we won't. Look!" Shiek states, pointing to the Aggravating Octoroks speeding up to them.

"Not on my watch!" Ciela exclaims as she floats behind the raft and pushes it forward at an extremely high speed.

"W-Woohoo! Gooooooooo Cielaaaaa!" Malon shouts with her hands in the air.

* * *

_**With the Aggravating Octoroks...** _

"Ugh! Damn it! They've got that stupid fairy!" TP Zelda curses. The Aggravating Octoroks stop rowing and stare, hopeless. Navi suddenly growls and flies to the back of the raft as she shoves the raft forward at a rapid speed.

As both teams scream (the Fat Moblins in happiness and the Aggravating Octoroks in fear) the two rafts become neck-and-neck as they race towards Total Drama Island.

"Here we go! Here we go!" Ranae repeats excitedly.

"Camera shot Selene!" Shadow orders as Selene pulls out a high definition camera ready to take a picture as the two rafts reach the beach.

The rafts collide with the island, sending a wave almost as big as a tsunami to wash over a majority of the island. Selene's camera however, is completely dry.

Selene pulls herself out of the water and quickly checks the picture. The winner is...

...

...

"The Aggravating Octoroks!" Selene cries as the Aggravating Octoroks cheer.

"Hey! Zelda nearly killed someone for that invincibility! We should win!" Midna objects.

"_Cough... Cough..._ H-Hold on... Where are your rubber duckies?!" Shadow inquires. Midna merely picks up the Random-Floating-Pot and drops it on the ground, smashing her into pieces as a deflated green rubber ducky is revealed, with a blank look on her face.

"What about my purple one?" Ranae asks with puppy dog eyes.

"Uhh..." Time mumbles scratching the back of his head. "We weren't told we were supposed to bring it back..."

"Oh yeah, it says right on the bottom of this clue that you must have your rubber ducky with you." Malon says, pulling out the clue from her pocket and reading it over again.

"Then the Fat Moblins win!"

* * *

_**In the Confessional...**_

"This close! This close to winning! _Sigh..._ I guess I should just face defeat huh? Well, the good news is Fi says she'll join my alliance. Bad news: Twilight hasn't given me an answer. I guess we'll see what his answer is tonight at elimination. My alliance is voting off the Postman. I know what you're thinking: Why wouldn't we vote off TP Zelda? Well, we talked about it, and we know that we still want to win. Sure TP Zelda's a... bitch as Ghirahim might say, but she's helpful in some challenges. So, we'll keep her for now. Besides, if our plan succeeds, her alliance is basically over." Time states.

"Ugh! I hate losing! It's all because stupid Navi couldn't push us fast enough! And the fact that she wouldn't use her powers to help us earlier! My alliance isn't voting off her though. We're voting off Time. I know he's planning something against me. Besides, I've been wanting to vote him off for weeks now." TP Zelda explains.

* * *

"Please?" Ranae pleads.

"No." Shadow responds, walking to the campfire with 6 red potions on his tray.

"Pleeeeeeaaase?"

"No."

"Geez, Mean Cousin Shadow, you always say no." Ranae whines.

"No."

"Why not?"

"FINE! OKAY!" Shadow shouts handing Ranae the tray.

"Yayz! Hiya guys! Welcome to another elimination! Okay, here's who's staying tonight... Twilight-"

"You're supposed to give a speech about the potions and why they're so important!" Shadow interrupts.

"Oh, really?" Ranae questions.

"We hear the stupid speech all the time; just get it over with!" TP Zelda demands.

"Oh, shut up." Shadow spits.

"U-Um... Ghira... Ghirahem? Geehehim? Ghir-"

"Ghirahim. Thanks girl." Ghirahim corrects, grabbing his potion.

"Oh! Mkay! Uh, Navi, TP Zelda, and Fi..." Ranae reads.

"Now be sure to add a big suspenseful pause before you announce who's leaving." Shadow instructs.

"Okay! So, the person leaving tonight is...

is...

...

...

...

..

..."

"RANAE!" Shadow shouts.

"Whaaaaaat?"

"Not. That. Big. Of a pause." Shadow growls, pulling the cards out of Ranae's hands. "Time!"

"W-What?!" Time questions.

"Oh wait! No. You stay. Postman, get out of here!" Shadow corrects.

"What! Oh nooooooo!" The Postman cries as he sulks to the Boat of Losers. As he leaves, TP Zelda turns to face her last two alliance members in fury.

"I don't know which one of you turned your back on me, but one of you did, and I will find out who it is and personally shave their head bald in their sleep if it's the last thing I do!" TP Zelda shouts before storming off. Once she leaves, Time runs up to Twilight and squeezes him tight.

"You're the best Twi!" Time exclaims.

"No, no. You're the best Time..." Twilight replies, hugging him tighter.

"I think Mean Cousin Shadow is the best!" Ranae squeals, jumping into Shadow's arms.

"Heheh, thanks Ranae..." Shadow smiles, hugging her back.

* * *

"L-Let go of me!" Red cries as he tries to wiggle out of the mystery man's grasp. "Who are you?!"

The man takes off his hood to reveal...

Blue?!

"Dude! Leave me alone!" Red shouts.

"Such a party pooper. Leave this guy alone." Scruff demands.

"You only want me to let him go so that you can take all his money!" Blue yells at Scruff.

"Blue!" Red shouts, still struggling.

"Red! I'm not going to let you waste your life like this! I mean, what happened to the sweet, kind, loving Red, huh?"

"He was stupid and weak."

"How did you become this way Red? People loved you and people respected you! Now everyone hates you and thinks you're annoying! C'mon man! You had your whole life ahead of you! You had goals and people to inspire! Now you've just become this worthless piece of crap!"

"I'm not worthless!"

"Really? Because what I see right now is a worthless Hylian being taken advantage of by this skull kid! A skull kid! Oh, and by the way, you should know that those magic beans are actually quite easy to ship. Easy to grow too. They should barely be worth five rupees per package."

"Hey! Stop spitting lies man!" Scruff shouts.

"Hah! I'm spitting lies?! I'm just telling the truth that you're too afraid to tell because you'll lose all your money!" Blue spits. Red grabs his arm.

"Blue! Let me do what I want to do with my life! Why can't you treat me like an adult?!" Red inquires.

"Cause you're not!"

"I basically am! Just a few more years!"

"..."

"Why don't you just go back to Vio and his stupid love interest at the camp and let me live my life."

"...You're right. This is your life. I don't really know why I was expecting any different answer from you... I guess I just thought that... After being your friend for so long that, y'know, you'd actually take the time to listen to me. Sure I have no more experience at life than you do, but I know a few things. I know a few things that are wrong and some that are right, and I know that what you're doing right now is wrong and it's ruining your life... and mine too... But..." Blue pauses. "I guess I'll see you back at camp..."

Blue turns around, about to walk away when he's pulled back, turned back to face Red, and pulled into a hug. Blue feels Red's tears drip on his cloak. Scruff gags.

"I-I'm so sorry Blue!" Red cries into his chest. Blue smiles a weary smile and pulls back.

"It's fine." Blue says, smiling at him. "Lets go back."

"...I always knew you cared about me Blue."

"No I don't you dork. You were just getting annoying... That's all."

Red giggles before placing a kiss upon his cheek.

"Thanks Blue..."

"Y-Yeah, yeah... Whatever."

* * *

_**D'aaaaaaawwwwh!**_

_**Hope you like this chapter as much as I did writing it!**_

_**Mean Cousin Shadow needs to take a chill pill.**_

_**This week tell me what you think of Time and Ciela! (Tell me if I've already ask you about these people... I'm losing track XD)**_

_**Ack! I feel really bad! I know at this point I'm supposed to ask you guys if you have interns to give me... But because I'm having trouble keeping track of my interns, I'm not going to be taking anymore at the moment. Don't worry if you have one, I'll ask for them again at some point. I just don't want people getting mad at me for not using their interns because I have too many! I know there are A LOT of interns I haven't used that were given to me a looooong time ago D:**_

_**Please review however and tell me how I'm doing! You guys are the best! I squeal whenever I get a review!**_

_**Lots of hugs!**_

_**-Dino**_


End file.
